Everything Has a Price
by Tenshuki
Summary: Natsuki has had a hard life, living with her friend Mai on the streets of Fuuka. And for once in her life she's getting everything she wanted! A home, clean clothes, a job! The love of her life... but everything has a price. And she'll pay
1. Starting Line

**Me: This is sure to be a hit!!**

**Mai: What makes you say that?**

**Me: It's ShizNat and it's rated M!!**

**Mai: ....good point -**amazed**-**

**Me: -**nods**- :3 I know the internet... Its full of perverts and sickos!!**

**Mai: That explains why your here**

**Me: -**pouts**- Shut up Mai.... Oh and as a warning!! The beginning is kind of...depressing. But it gets so much better!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1 - **Starting Line**

_**

* * *

SLAM!**_

The wooden door slammed in the girl's face with the force of a thousand hateful bitches. The bluenette on the receiving end sighed and turned to her friend that was now shivering in the cold Autumn air. "Mai, we didn't have enough money. We can't stay here either."

The taller, bustier, and older girl smiled sadly and pulled her friend into a hug. Natsuki stood there rigid for a moment before wrapping her arms around her friend and burying her face in the woman's neck. Mai pet the girl's hair and held her as the girl shook with hidden sobs. She could feel the chill of tears running down her neck, and held her friend tighter, "Come on Natsuki, its okay. You worked for the money we have so there's no reason to be sad... I don't mind sleeping in the subway again, I swear."

Natsuki pulled back from her friend and shook her head, wiping her tears on her jacket sleeve. Mai was so much stronger than she was; well emotionally anyway. She had no idea what she would have done without Mai by her side throughout the years. It was Mai that kept her away from stealing and other bad things, and now Natsuki had to make up for that. "No Mai. Our baby will not be sleeping in that freezing place again. You're sleeping in a nice warm bed and you're eating a great breakfast with all the works!"

The woman placed a hand on her stomach, cringing at the memory of why she was carrying a child. If she ever saw that man again... well Natsuki would kill him first. But she would have a good laugh too. A strong gust of air flew by, causing the woman to wrap her arms around herself and shiver. Her teeth chattered until a warm cloth covered her shoulders.

Mai looked up and saw Natsuki placing her jacket on her shoulders. She was about to protest but the working girl just shook her head and smiled, "Come on. Lets go uptown where the rich people live. The... subway is nicer, cleaner up there. We can get there before sunset if we hurry."

Nodding in agreement, Mai walked side by side with her partner as they walked up from downtown.

They had been living like this for a while. After all, they were only rats. Street rats that lived in one place, took what they could for as long as they could, than left to scurry off to the next victim. Maybe they would be parasites instead of rats. No parasites just sounds nasty; they were rats. They had both escaped from the same orphanage around the age of 9 (Natsuki) and 11 (Mai). In the beginning, they fed off people that pitied them because they were children. They stayed in a library all day and learned as much as they could from donated school books.

As they got older, they became more street smart than anything and Natsuki took on the male role. She got jobs very early on; nothing big, just enough to get them rooms and food for the night. For years she worked, and because she had absolutely nothing she would usually get a job because of pity. That was when she was 13. Now 19, there was no pity.

People would pay no mind to a begging girl and her friend on the street. They scoffed and turned their heads, doing nothing to help the women.

A little over two months ago, _He _happened. Mai got a boyfriend that gave her a place to stay. She would sneak Natsuki in and give her friend food, and for a while it was fine. That was until the boy became more demanding of a sex life. Mai would always refuse; and still being a virgin her was proud to do so! Until he snapped. He locked Natsuki outside and raped Mai. The worst part? No protection. Oh wait, it gets worse, Natsuki tired to help but could only watch in horror as her best friend was violated.

Worse than that? Impossible you say? Oh, very possible indeed! He kicked her out and took all her stuff, leaving them with no food, money, clothes, and a baby to come. His Name: Tate. Tate Yuuchi and he was Lucifer in douchebag form.

After that, Natsuki got a knife. It was a sharp double bladed, double sided, LeatherMan knife and it was deadly. She kept it in her right pocket at all times and slept with it in her right hand. Of course Mai was against the whole thing, but with her friend she felt protected and safe. Very safe indeed.

Now the girls were just looking for a break. That's what they were doing uptown at the moment. It was nicer. Rich people lived here, so it was clean and crime free. They turned onto a nice street and stopped at the corner, looking around them. Natsuki looked at the now setting sun and glared at it, wishing they had more time. "Mai... let's go up this street instead. Maybe its faster, you know?" she suggested, taking her friend's hand and looking at her pleadingly.

Mai couldn't resist the puppy pout and nodded, allowing her friend to pull her down the road. It was a total 180. They went from nice 2 story houses to places that must have been 3 story mansions! It was insane! Both woman gazed up in wonder as they passed field after field of large green grassy areas that all lead up to white stone mansions.

A car zoomed passed then, getting their attention. It stopped in front of the next house. Mai grabbed Natsuki's wrist and held the girl back, pointing to the car, "Natsuki, they must be loaded. Please, just this once. Swallow your pride and ask for money, and help! Please!"

Natsuki growled and watched the driver get out, hurrying to the back door and opening it. "F-Fine." she reluctantly agreed. Mai hugged her and pushed the girl forward, looking hopeful. Two months ago and Natsuki would have told her a good flat out NO! But... there was about to be a third person to the party and Natsuki had to take care of them both.

She jogged forward in time to see a woman step out of the black car. The brunette in front of her came out in a cream business suit and large sunglasses. Following her was a man with shaggy black hair and a formal suit of his own. Natsuki stood in front of the two, and bowed deeply while drinking her pride and swallowing hard, "Excuse m-me, Miss? Could you help me and my friend over there? We have no place to stay."

"Shizuru, ignore her." the man spoke. Still bowing, Natsuki cursed under her breath and stood up, looking at the two people like they were her last life line. The man scoffed and pushed past her and came up to the gate that surrounded the home. Pushing a small buzzing button, the gate near them opened.

The woman stood there and stared Natsuki down. The bluenette wished she knew what the woman was thinking, or at least that her face looked like! Stupid huge glasses. "Shizuru? You coming?!" the man asked again, looking very irritated.

"No Reito-san, please go on ahead." The woman said, shooing the man away with a flick of her wrist. The man sneered, but obeyed and left the two women there to themselves. Natsuki decided now would be a good time was ever to really look at this chick. She has brown hair that went below her shoulders, a heart shaped face and very shapely body that couldn't have been two inches taller than her own. Shizuru smiled and bowed a bit, "Ara, how rude of me. Shizuru Fujino. Pleased to meet you, Stranger-kun."

'_Fujino?! This girl owns the biggest biz in Fuuka! She's fucking loaded!!' _Natsuki thought, gaping at the young woman. Than Shizuru took off her glasses and placed them in her pocket, opening her eyes. Natsuki gazed into the deep pools of crimson staring at her and suddenly felt her face get hot. Her heart did a flip and her stomach fell out of her ass. She was thinking it, so why not say it, "B-You're beautiful..."

Shizuru giggled and nodded in appreciation, "Ara, thank you Stranger-kun. It's nice to compliment a girl, but please ask me out correctly."

Natsuki shook her head, turning a much darker tinge of red, "N-No! That's not what I meant!" she yelled, her anger getting the best of her. She remembered where she was and who she was talking to and immediately got herself in check, "I'm sorry about that. And my name is Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. I was wondering if you had money to spare, anything please, my friend and I need help." she said, trying to sound sincere. Mai needed help; Natsuki would get on her knees and beg if she had to. Anything for Mai.

The rich one stood there for a moment, tapping her chin as if in thought. All the while she was watching Natsuki who was blushing to the bone. If is wasn't embarrassing and irritating enough that she had to swallow her pride and ask another girl for help, but she was begging. She was beggar. Nothing was worse than this.

Seeming to have made up her mind, Shizuru smiled at the younger girl and waved Mai over. The busty one came over in an instant, standing close by Natsuki's side. Shizuru smiled wider; there two had chemistry. "I'm sorry, but I have no money or food to spare that the moment. But come inside for a cup of tea and we may talk."

"Sure." Natsuki said, shrugging and grabbing Mai's hand to walk inside.

"Not Sure! And show some respect." Mai yelled, holding the girl back. She turned to Shizuru and bowed to her, "Thank you, but it's too much. We couldn't really."

Natsuki growled and placed her hand on Mai's stomach, "Mai." she said in a deadpan voice. Shizuru simply watched the girls talk it out. Mai knew what this motion meant. Natsuki was more worried about her and the baby than anything else in the world, and she wanted them to be safe. That's what it meant. Mai sighed and placed her hand on top of Natsuki's, intertwining their fingers. She looked back up at Shizuru with a small smile and nodded, "Change of heart. May we please come in?"

Shizuru stared that their connected hands for a bit. It wasn't long, bit long enough for Natsuki to notice and step in front of Mai. She had to protect Mai, no matter what. She even went to far as to glare at the woman in front of her with hate in her eyes, "Don't look at her like that. She's mine to protect."

"Natsuki, be nice!" Mai scolded, yanking her arm down to get Natsuki's attention. The girl snorted and held Mai's hand tighter in her own, moving aside for Mai.

Being as gracious as ever, Shizuru smiled yet again and pushing the buzzing button and not a second late the gate started to open. "Please, this way. We can have tea in my office and talk things out."

Natsuki and Mai both nodded, moving together through the gate and onto the small estate. It wasn't as elaborate as the others in front, but it was nice. It certainly looked like a Louisiana farm home, only bigger. They followed the rich one up a cobble stone path that was maybe 50 feet long until they reached a large double wooden door. Shizuru opened it and held it open to the two girls as they stepped inside, filled with wonder.

Natsuki was expecting lines of maids bowing and saying something stupid like "Welcome home, Master!" but there was none. Which was odd because this place was, literally, sparkling clean. Marble floors started and went throughout the bottom of the house. The room they were in now seemed to be a living room of sorts, but only because there were two couches and a fireplace that looked seriously under used.

"This way, please." A velvet voice called out. Both girls stopped gaping and followed her up a wooden stair case and down a very long hall. They walked quickly on the dark red carpet for some reason, like they shouldn't be there. "By the way, I never got your name, other Stranger-san." Shizuru said, looking over her shoulder at Mai.

Mai nodded like an obedient puppy and blushed a bit, "I'm sorry. My name is Tokiha Mai, Fujino-sama." She said, bowing her head as they walked. Natsuki could feel Mai squeeze her hand and knew the woman was either nervous of uncomfortable. Closed doors lines the white hallways as the three women came to a cracked door.

Shizuru pushed open the door and stepped inside, motioning to the girls to follow her. "Please, come in. Sit anywhere and make your self at home, I'll have the tea ready in a few minutes."

Mai hesitated, but Natsuki stepped inside like she had been doing it all her life and pulled the other in with her. She quickly flopped onto a large leather chair and leaned back, tipping her feet up onto the office desk in front of her. Mai scoffed and pushed the feet down, glaring at her friend, "Natsuki, this isn't yours! Treat this place with some respect!"

"Maaaai! She _said _make ourselves at home! This is what I would do at home, if we had one!" Natsuki whined, putting her feet back up onto the desk. Mai gave her _the look_ and pushed the feet down again. It was a look Natsuki quickly returned, swinging her old converse back onto the desk and crossing her arms over her chest like stubborn child.

Shizuru watched the two closely and she poured the already steaming water into the cups of tea. These two obviously had a history. They acted as if they had either grown up together as sisters, or they were lovers. And they acted a bit too close to just be friends. She guessed that Mai was older and more motherly while Natsuki was the one that protected them, and they were obviously poor so it must have been a large job.

She knew she should have been less caring towards the girls, but she couldn't help it. Although she was instantly wary of Mai, there was an obvious and strong attraction to the blue haired woman. There was something different about her. Most people treated her like a queen and gave her whatever she wanted while this one girl had the courage to glare at her and talk to her like a normal person. It took all her will power not to blush when the younger woman called her beautiful. It was hard not to jump her right then and there, and now that the woman was in her own office, Shizuru didn't want to let her go! She couldn't let the girl back onto the streets, not now and not ever.

She picked up the silver tray that the cups rested on and carried them over to the desk, clearing her throat. Mai and Natsuki both looked over, the latter taking her feet off the desk and blushing a bit. _'So cute...' _Shizuru thought, placing the tray down, "Jasmine is okay, right?"

"Perfect." Mai said, bowing her head and picking up two of the cups. She placed one in front of Natsuki and took a sip of her own.

Shizuru took a long drink of hers and set the cup down, looking intent on getting some answers about the girl's relationship. She looked to them and smiled half heartedly, "So then, how long have you two been together?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Mai choked on her tea. Natsuki set her cup down and patted the blushing girl's back quickly, taking her hand in her own again. She turned to Shizuru with a small smile in place, "We've been together almost ten years now."

Mai coughed again and looked at her friend in disbelief. Natsuki sensed that she was alright and relaxed in her own chair again, looking bored as Mai just gaped with a flush red face. Shizuru raised her brows at this; so then Natsuki was the seme(1) in the relationship? "Ara... and I suppose you sleep together, yes?"

Blushing even harder, Mai shook her head and was about to step in, but Natsuki cut her off, "Yes every night. Mai doesn't sleep with anyone but me, and she's always by my side. I live to please her."

Shizuru nodded and smirked slightly. Natsuki seemed totally oblivious as to the answers she was giving while Mai looked like she was about to erupt from embarrassment. One more question should set them off of deep end... "And may I ask why you came to me to ask for help this fine evening?"

Mai sighed happily at the seemingly normal question and finally got her question in check. _'Natsuki can answer this. I mean how embarrassing could her answer be? I hope Fujino-san doesn't think badly of us after all those perverted answers...' _she thought. Natsuki smiled sadly and knew the answer to the question immediately, "I have to take care of my child."

Both Mai and Shizuru gaped at her with flushed faces. Mai's mind went blank at that moment, making it so that she could do nothing but sit there and blush. Shizuru quickly composed herself, a bit, and looked at the bluenette in disbelief, "Y-Your child? As in..." she asked, looking to Mai. The hand on the stomach thing... Why didn't she see it before?!

Natsuki nodded strongly and looked at Mai lovingly, "Yes, Mai is pregnant. And I have to make sure that the baby grows up to live a happy life."

Shizuru couldn't believe it. To conceive a child through two women was very rare. It had happened before throughout the years in Fuuka, but this was amazing. Yet sad... such a poor couple with a baby on the way was never a good thing. Shizuru felt her heart go out to these two women. She had to help. To get closer to Natsuki was her goal, no matter what obsticles lay ahead.

Mai finally came to and smacked Natsuki upside the head, glaring at the bluenette, "Natsuki?! How could you!?"

"The hell?!" Natsuki yelled, rubbing the back of her head and returning the glare. "What did I do?! What?!"

"And answered all those questions as if we are a couple!!" Mai yelled back, beginning to blush again.

It took a few moments, but it finally clicked in Natsuki's mind about the things she said. She flushed harder than anyone ever before and stood up quickly, shaking her head and looking at Shizuru with desperate eyes. "I didn't mean any of that! Me and Mai are friends, nothing more! A-And it's not **my** baby! It's some guys baby and I only wish to protect Mai! You have to believe me!"

It felt as though a huge weight was taken off Shizuru's chest. They weren't a couple, which meant that Natsuki was available. And She had never seen such a blush in her life... _'I wonder if I can make her blush like that sometime...' _"Of course I believe you, Kuga-san. I'm sorry for asking such misleading questions."

Natsuki sighed and nodded, sitting down on the chair again, "It's fine. And call me Natsuki, I hate formalities."

"Very well, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said in a very flirty voice, causing the bluenette to lightly blush and looked away towards a window. Mai rolled her eyes at this.

Then Shizuru felt as thought a light bulb should go off over her head. This was perfect!! "If I'm not mistaken, you two need jobs right?" she asked. Both girls nodded sadly, which gave her a way not only to her help them out, but to get closer to Natsuki. "Then I have the perfect thing. You see, we used to have three maids here, and they each worked to perfection on keeping each and every room clean, cooking, and just keeping us company. Living in this house is my father, Me, and my cousin Reito Kanazaki who you saw before and we've each had a personal maid.

"But a little over a month ago, we found out that each were lying in their own way. My father's maid had been stealing money from around his room for months and she managed to ease out a nice bundle of 100,000yen. Reito's maid had been having an affair with him which was restricted from the beginning. My maid was... stealing my panties."

Natsuki let out a hearty laugh at that, causing the two other woman to look at her. She continued laughing and pointed at Shizuru with a very amused face, "She... She stole your panties?! Oh wow, how many pairs? That's priceless!" she yelled, nearly falling back in her chair.

Mai glared at her and slapped her thigh, making the bluenette stop to narrow her eyes at her. Mai smiled and nodded, "Please Miss Fujino, continue."

"Well as I was saying," Shizuru started, quirking her brow at Natsuki who blushed and looked away, "All three maids have been fired and this house has been eerily empty since then, now here is my proposition. What if you two come to w-"

"Shizuru-bear? You in here?" a raspy voice called out. The door opened to reveal an older man in a very nice business suit holding the door open. He had short gray hair and bit of a black and gray goatee, hands worn down from years of work, honest eyes and a face wrinkled from the years. He smiled at the sight of his daughter, but raised a brow at the other two. "Ummm... 'Zuru-bear, are these friends of yours?"

The brunette cleared her throat and stood up a bit straighter in her chair. "Father, please don't call me that in front of Natsuki-chan and her friend."

No doubt a blush erupted on said woman's cheeks. The old man nodded in understanding and smiled at the two woman, "I see my 'Zuru-bear has found someone!" he said proudly, coming into the room and putting a hand on Natsuki's shoulder. Natsuki blushed and looked between Mai, Natsuki, and Shizuru. "So then, how long have you two been together?"

Shizuru stayed silent, as if waiting for Natsuki to answer. The bluenette opened and closed her mouth a few times before shaking her head, "I-I... W-We.." she started. Would it be bad to disappoint very rich and powerful man? Not that she had anything to lose...

"They're not together." Mai said, scooting closer and placing her hand on Natsuki's thigh. The bluenette blushed harder but still sighed happily and looked at Mai like she was her savior. The old man stood there awkwardly before moving to stand beside Shizuru on the other side of the desk. Mai leaned over and whispered into Natsuki's ear, "What the hell was that?! You froze up!"

"I'm sorry, I don't do well under pressure! You know that..."

"Yea well let's not freeze up in front of the billionaire that might as well control our futures!"

"Sorry Mai. I really am... but... could you move your hand?"

"Of course." Mai responded. She grinned evilly as her hand sneaked further up the thigh towards the woman's center, her fingers drumming as she went. Natsuki froze and grabbed the offending hand, lacing their fingers in order to stop the sensations running through her lower body at the moment. Mai: 27 - Natsuki: 15. It was a small game they played with each other. Who ever could turn the other on more in a month. It being the middle of August, it was a slow game so far.

Mai snorted and turned to face the Fujino's who were whispering amongst themselves. Soon enough, both stopped and turned to the girl's with wide smiles in place. Mr. Fujino nodded at them both – while looking at their interlaced hands – and grinned, "Congratulations, you both got the job."

"Eh?" both girl's answered.

Shizuru giggled and spoke to them, though she only looked at Natsuki, "The story about the maids wasn't for fun. I was about to ask if you would want a job working here as live in maids."

Both girl's gasped. Mr. Fujino smiled again and nodded, "Of course since this is a very large house, you shall get paid a large sum each month, but only once a month. And as an added bonus and thank you, you may each get your own room. Unless you would like to share one..." he said, motioning to their joined hands.

Mai was about to protest, but Natsuki's grip on her hand tightened and the woman spoke up, "Thank you, we would love to share a room." Natsuki said, standing up and taking Mai with her. She looked at Mai and the woman could see that Natsuki's eyes were sparkling; although she didn't have an explanation to her happiness, she didn't question it.

Mr. Fujino led them to their rooms and gave them a basic run down on the rules a long the way. It really was basic. Only leave the house to get supplies from down town or if they were using their day off. Every Saturday they had the rest of the day off after noon. They had to keep it down (snicker snicker). And no relations with his children.

He left them at their room with 3 extra keys. Natsuki looked around the room in amazement and grinned. A large queen sized bed, a dresser, a closet, their own bathroom!! This was... everything she every wanted! After years and years on the streets, working for a check that was never really hers, and giving everything she had in order to survive, everything was going right! She could protect Mai! She saw Mai standing near the bed and tackled her. "Nats-!" Mai screamed before she crashed into the fluffy bed.

Mai turned over and glared at her friend, but saw that Natsuki was grinning at her, teary eyed. Her eyes softened at the sight, "Natsuki..."

Natsuki wiped her face and sat next to her friend. Mai sat up and saw that Natsuki was biting her lip, "Mai... I did it! I got us a place to stay, I got us a home and a well paying job! You can be safe here and have the baby... It'll all be okay. It's okay now, Mai. It's okay." she said.

Mai pulled the girl into a tight hug and patted the girl's back as Natsuki cried happily into her chest. "Yes Natsuki, it's okay. We're home, for now."

* * *

**1 - **Seme is a term for who's on top during sex pretty much. Or who's in control of a relationship

* * *

_**OMAKE!!!!**_

**Me: Told you it'd get happy!**

**Natsuki: Yea, less depressing**

**Mai: Natsuki's so fun to tease**

**Shizuru: Ara... that's true**

**Natsuki: -**blushes**-**

**Me: Well there you go folks!!**

**Shizuru: Oh and, Shu spent her time writing this instead of the next chapter of ALostKitten**

**Me: o.o ZURU!!!**

**Shizuru: -**smiles innocently**-**

**Me: Pleeeeeeeeeeeeease REVIEW!!  
**


	2. Go!

**Me: WHOOP**

**Natsuki: New writing style for ya, Shu**

**Me: Yea it takes longer! .__.**

**Shizuru: Ara... the end is by far the best...**

**Natsuki: Lemme see! -**grabs stript-** .....** -blushes-

**Me: Now that's what I call a cliff hanger!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2 - **Go!**

**

* * *

**

Slowly stirring in their bed, two girls were woken up by a small beeping sound. A hand flipped over and groped around the empty bed, in search of the device that was causing the annoying as hell noise, "Nat... watch..." Mai groaned, her hand finding an arm.

Natsuki rolled over and snuggled closer into Mai's warmth, "Later... sleep now. Soft bed..." she moaned, finding a comfortable spot to lay. Mai shook her head and slowly sat up, reaching over the girl and hitting a small button on her partner's watch. Natsuki mumbled something under her breath before finally opening her eyes and glaring up, "Mai... too early."

"We have a job now, remember? We have to go make breakfast." Mai said, moving out from under the covers. She slowly stood up and stretched her back out, satisfied when it gave a soft pop. She made her way out of the main room and into the bathroom where running water was heard a few seconds later.

Natsuki sat up then, throwing her knife under her pillow and looking down, "Right. Job. That explains the bed, I guess..." she muttered. She wanted to get up and get ready for the day too... but she was so comfy... and Mai's spot was still warm and everything... Screw it. She laid back down into a bundle of heat and closed her eyes, instantly falling back asleep.

Ten minutes later, a dripping wet Mai came out in a soft silk robe, courtesy is the Fujino's, and rolled her eyes at her sleeping friend. Well, at least the shape of her friend. Natsuki's body was completely covered in sheets and blankets. Walking a bit farther into the room, Mai noticed two piles of clothes on a chair near the bed that had not been there when she left. On it was a note that read:

_New Maid uniforms. Much more fitting, if I do say so myself.  
by the way, don't tell Natsuki  
~Shizuru Fujino_

"Don't tell Natsuki? Don't tell her what?" Mai thought aloud, looking over at the bundle of blanket on the bed. Setting the note back down, she made her way over to the bed and sat down, putting a hand on Natsuki's possible head. "Kuga, wake your ass up!"

Natsuki groaned and shifted, the top of her head peeking from the covers. An idea came to the busty girl as her hand quickly retreated and pulled back the covers until they were at Natsuki's waist. "Natsuki... get up or I kiss you awake."

"Yea right..." the mumbling girl replied, too tired to care. Mai smirked and hovered her lips closer to the girl's. Natsuki shifted her head, and it was then Mai saw the mark on her cheek. A perfect lipstick kiss in bright rose red was placed upon the girl's cheek near her lips. So then, this is what Shizuru did that she didn't Natsuki to know about, then? Changing her mind, Mai moved to place a kiss over the mark.

Another change in plan. Natsuki turned and captured Mai in a leps to lips kiss, her arm wrapping around the girl's neck to trap her there. Mai's eyes widened and she gasped, allowing Natsuki to slip her tongue into the kiss. Mai glared at her friend who raised her brows back. Oh... this was about to get very ugly...

Mai moved her hand to cup Natsuki's clean cheek to help deepen the kiss, while Natsuki placed her own in the middle of Mai's collar bones. The busty girl glared at the bluenette, daring her even. _'She wouldn't..._' Mai thought. If Natsuki did **that** than she might now able to contain herself...

Natsuki grinned into the kiss and slowly let her hand travel down Mai's valley. Mai groaned, her eyes fluttering closed; but it wasn't over. The younger of the two knew everything there was to know about Mai, and oh would she use it. She trailed her hand lower to Mai's stomach before moving it around and cupping the woman's ass and gave it a soft but firm grope. Mai broke the kiss to give a throaty moan, her head falling down onto Natsuki's shoulder.

"Ara... I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"Kya!" Mai screamed, jumping away from Natsuki at the voice. The two shocked girls both slowly looked over to see Shizuru leaning against the door frame, looking at them with raised brows and a very scary smirk in place. Mai flushed, as did Natsuki; neither gave an answer. Shizuru took at that a 'yesss' and stepped further into the room and widened her grin, "I knew Natsuki was the seme. Though, I thought you _weren't_ in a relationship?"

"We're not!" both girls yelled back. Natsuki twitched and decided this was too much; so, she opted for slipping under the covers and turning her back to the other girls, glaring into the darkness of her nest of blankets. Shizuru shifted her gaze from the hiding woman to the blushing one in the corner, "Ara... would Tokiha-san like to explain all this?"

Mai stood there awkwardly, trying to look at anything but the Fujino standing directly in front of her. "Y-You know, Fujino-sama... I don't think there's anything to explain! I-I mean, come on! Me and Natsuki a-are always like this!" she stuttered, finally finding the heart to look Shizuru in the eye.

A strong bonfire was burning behind those crimson eyes with a fierce frown underneath. Mai gulped at the glare Shizuru was giving her and backed up to the wall, a hand over her heart. Shizuru simply looked to the sleeping girl on the bed and finally looked back to Mai. She quickly walked up to the woman in the corner and slammed her hands on either side of the woman's waist, pressing their bodies together.

Mai gasped, but Shizuru smiled sweetly as if nothing was wrong. "Mai-san, please understand that I don't want my Natsuki-chan in a relationship right now." she whispered, moving closer. She turned her head and moved closer to Mai's ear, whispering very slowly and clearly: "Natsuki. Will. Be. Mine. Stay away from her, Mai."

And then she pulled back, smiled yet again and spun around, walking out of the room with the grace of a true lady, "By the way, we're waiting for breakfast and we don't leave without it. Get up earlier from now on, Tokiha-san."

Mai stood there shell shocked. Okay so, Fujino was diffidently interested in Natsuki. Natsuki wasn't having any of it though... would they get fired? "Natsuki... do you like Shizuru?"

A snore was her answer

...

"Did you really fall back asleep?!" she yelled.

Natsuki rolled over in the bed; a grin on her face and drool slipping out of the corner of her mouth. Mai felt the corner of her eye twitch. Yea... they were gonna get fired alright... _'Breakfast! I totally forgot!! Uniforms... oh! Oh, Natsuki would look good in thi- BREAKFAST!' _she thought, quickly changing and running out the door. She ran downstairs (their room was very close) and turned sharply, bursting through a swinging door and into the kitchen.

There sat Shizuru and Reito, who both stopped to look at her. Mai blushed and looked down at her uniform. A white button down shirt with longer sleeves and blue buttons, and very fitting black pants. They were the first new clothes she had come to own in 2 years. She timidly walked over to the table the two were sitting at and smiled sweetly, "So then, what would you like for breakfast?"

Reito smiled charmingly at her and nodded, "I'll be happy to eat whatever such a beautiful woman like you is willing to make."

Mai blushed and looked down quietly, clenching and unclenching her fists. Where was Natsuki when you needed her?! That sounded likes something.... _He_ would say. Shizuru noticed the girl's discomfort and came to her aid, "We'll have smoked Reito-ass, please."

"Oi!" Reito yelled, turning and glaring at Shizuru. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?!"

"You know exactly what it means. Leave. Mai. Alone." Shizuru countered, sipping a cup of tea and glaring right back at the man through the corner of her eye. Sure, she had harassed Mai earlier, but in order to get to Natsuki she had to make good friends with Mai first. They were too close to get one without the other; it was like a package deal, but not a package relationship. She only wanted the bluenette and she was willing to do anything to get her.

Reito glared back as hard as he could, but eventually gave up. Ever tried glaring into red eyes before? It's nearly impossible to keep up, really. Shifting his attention back to Mai, he smiled again, "I think what she meant it fish and rice. We'll keep it simple for your first day, Beautiful-san."

Mai nodded quickly and got everything out of the large kitchen. I mean come on, there were at least ten cabinets full of food and a huge double door fridge with a freezer underneath. Plus those two stacked ovens, two stoves, and a very advanced tea making machine were in there, too. Shizuru would point something out every so often when she got lost, which was a big help. Reito was just staring at her chest the whole time...

After ten short minutes, breakfast was ready. It was exactly what it was supposed to be, two fish for and a bowl of rice for each one. Except... Mai wasn't that much of a cook, so she just used whatever spices she could find for the fish.........

Reito took the first bite. It was slow, like he was analyzing it for any errors or poison or something. He smiled at her again and nodded, picking up his rice next, "Best fish I have ever eaten."

Shizuru nodded in agreement, already getting to work on her second one. The two ate in silence, which made Mai wonder if they even got along. They didn't seem to... Reito was obviously a charming young man that could make women swoon at his smile. While Shizuru seemed to be able to do the same exact thing. It was obvious the woman was interested in girls... namely Natsuki. But they argued a lot. Maybe they were the siblings that were pinned against each other? Usually famous companies like Fujino Corp. were the ones that had heirs that would take over. Maybe these two were fighting for the chance to be the next president?

A bluenette woman came walking into the kitchen then, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Natsuki sat down next to Shizuru and looked up at Mai with a cute puppy dog look, "Mai... food,,,"

"I work for them, not you." Mai said, holding back a laugh. Reito leaned back in his chair and looked behind Natsuki, grinning at what he saw.

Shizuru on the other hand was more civil and decided to simply say what was on her mind at the moment. "Ara, Natsuki has such a nice ass." she said, sipping her tea quietly.

"Eh?!" Natsuki gasped, looking towards Shizuru. The Fujino winked back and licked her lips slowly which made Natsuki blush even harder. Jumping out of her chair and looking over her shoulder, Natsuki saw the problem. She was still... wearing her bootie shorts; that were even smaller because she got them two years go! You could see the bottom of her bottom! Natsuki blushed a deep hue of red and ran out of the room, her hands on her ass.

Reito laughed loudly, throwing his head back and clutching his stomach, "Damn! Our last maids were never this fun! You guys got any friends we can get in here too? I mean, if something like that happened every morning than you'll be getting a raise every month!" he said, grinning at Mai with her pearly whites.

The woman brightened instantly. More money! They might actually get enough out of this to start their lives! To get Natsuki back in high school and maybe even collage! So that her baby could be safe... Mai smiled sadly at that thought and turned to the stove, picking up the pans.

Shizuru rolled her eyes at what her cousin had said and stood up, picking up her purse, "More fun than our last ones? If I recall correct, they were plenty of fun," she started, moving to stand by the kitchen door, "in bed." she said, finishing it off. She turned to Mai and bowed deeply, smiling playfully at her, "Thank you for the meal, Mai-san. You are a very good cook."

Nearly dropping the two pans in her hand, Mai bowed back and blushed a bit from the compliment. "Th-Thank you, Fujino-sama!"

"Please, call me Shizuru."

"Yes, Shizuru-san." Mai said, smiling happily. Shizuru bowed to her again and turned, walking out the door.

Reito stood and grabbed his own suit case, running a hand through his perfectly conditioned hair, "Thank you for the delicious meal, Mai-san. I hope to see you again soon." He said, bowing like a prince.

Mai chuckled nervously and put the pans in the sink, "Yes Reito-kun, you'll see my after work. I live here now..."

"I forgot. Such an honor to see such beauty every day." He said, leaving out the door.

Mai sighed and leaned forward against the counter. Reito was by was too much like Tate. He was charming and handsome and good with works and had a way with women and it was making her sick to her stomach! She sighed again reached into the cabinet, taking out a cup and filling it with water. She chugged it down and slammed it back on the counter. Ugh... she felt so sick...

Natsuki came back into the room then, her uniform shirt still open and a nice lace bra peaking out. This girl could look like crap but if her underwear was nice, she was happy. She flipped her hair and looked around the kitchen a bit, "What... they leave so soon? And I so wanted to make out with you in front of Shizuru some more, too..." she said, feigning disappointment.

Mai turned to her friend and swallowed hard. She could handle a little nausea in the morning, no problem. "Natsuki, at least button up your shirt. The family might have left up I don't want to have to look at you all day." She said, jumping up on the counter.

Natsuki scoffed and started buttoning up her shirt, "Oh look who's talking! Now make me food, bitch." she said, crossing her arms over her still half open shirt.

"How bout this. You clean the rooms and I'll make you your favorite lunch of all time." Mai said, motioning to the fully equipped kitchen in front of them. Natsuki nodded eagerly and buttoned her shirt all the way. She ran over to Mai and hugged her, kissing her cheek, "Thanks Mai!" she said, running out of the room to start her job.

Mai scoffed and rubbed her cheek, getting the Natsuki ick off. "She's only nice like that when she knows she's getting mayo… I swear that girl needs rehab for unhealthy foods..."

Natsuki grumbled incoherent words to herself as she walked down the halls towards Reito's room. Behind her she was pulling a box on wheels of a broom, mop, deadly cleaning chemicals; you know the essentials. But the smell was really getting to her. She'd have to go this Saturday to get some Green Works cleaning supplies. They'd work better and not slowly kill everyone in the family!

She noticed the door on the side of the hall and opened it. Oh jeez it smelt like really expensive but horrible cologne... Natsuki groaned and grabbed the febreeze, spraying down the room. After that it was the usual; make the bed, open the curtains, clean the mirrors and glass in the room and hold her nose the whole time.

After the basics were done, she decided to get into the bigger stuff... snooping around. Natsuki looked around the room and noticed the glare of the sun hitting her face off a… camera in the corner? "Whoa..." she said. It was barely noticeable and it was diffidently pointed at the bed. "Must have put it there after he slept with the maid. Ew its like sex tapes but not really..." she said.

She crept around the bed to the small dresser there and opened the drawer. "Oh fuck... sex addict!" she laughed, looking down at the thousands of different types of condoms. These was also lube, some clips and a vibrator. "What a guy needs a vibrator for... I'll never know. Oh maybe he's gay..."

She shrugged and shut the door. That was enough dirt for now... she grabbed her supplies and moved onto the next room. The old geezers...

She opened the door, looked around, then closed it. "Damn he keeps that clean. Makes my job easier!" she said, walking down the hall towards Shizuru's room. She entered the room and breathed deeply. Now this was a smell she could get used to... it was like jasmine and fruit... Natsuki sighed and looked around for any cameras. There was one, and it was pointed at her dresser. "Oh yea, panty thief." she said. Looking to the bed, she did a running start and flopped onto it.

She bounced once before sinking into the softness. _'I'm gonna fall asleep right now...'_ she thought, closing her eyes. _'If I get to lay in this bed for the rest of my life, I'll be happy...'_

"Natsuki! Lunch is ready!" Mai's voice called from downstairs.

Natsuki jumped up and in that moment her stomach growled. "Coming Mai!" she yelled back. She grinned and ran down the stairs as fast as she could until she came to the living room. "Mai?" she asked, laughing at what she saw.

"What?" Mai asked back, flipping to another channel on the TV. She was sitting on the leather couch with the first two buttons of her shit undone and her feet up on the table. On her lap was a plate of grilled chicken and lemons. "Oh, in their yard they have this huge grill, so I used that, and I picked some lemons from their garden. How'd the cleaning go?"

Natsuki jumped on the couch and laid back, grinning when Mai put a plate of chicken on her lap. She could get used to this really fast… "Fine. That Reito guy has like a million condoms in his room and a vibrator! What a freak... the old guys room was already perfect so nothing. And I only got to Shizuru's room. It smelled nice. And where's my mayo?!"

"They don't have any. Ill get some this weekend or something, calm down."

They sat on the couch for a bit longer watching TV. It only had a few programs so they guessed that it wasn't used much and was just there as a sort of prop to make the house look... homier. After lunch Natsuki was lounging back with Mai laying back between her legs. Mai shifted in her arms and looked up at her friend, "Nat-chan... I don't like Reito. He reminds me of Tate."

"Don't even say that bastards name." the bluenette growled out. Mai nodded and rested her head on the girls shoulder. "You know Mai... I bet we look like a couple right now." she whispered, tightening her hold on Mai's waist.

Chuckling a bit, Mai nodded and placed her hands on Natsuki's, "Well we have been together for a while now... not like a couple but I know you more than anyone. It doesn't matter at all now, not since Shizuru made dibs on you first." she said, standing up. Natsuki raised her brows at her friend, but Mai just shrugged and pointed to the stairs. "Go finish cleaning! They'll be back in two hours!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Natsuki yelled back. She stood and saluted her friend before marching up the stairs again. She came to Shizuru's room and did the same cleaning ritual that she had for the boy's. She sprayed everything down, cleaned shit, made the bed (after laying in it and breathing deeply for about fifteen minutes), and waved at the camera. Seriously, she stood in front of the camera and waved at it.

After she was done, she put everything away in the closet and made her way downstairs just in time to see Reito and Shizuru walking through the door. Mai was bowing to them and saying the same old, "Welcome home, Master!"

Problem?

Yes... there was.

Reito came to Mai and put a hand in her shoulder, saying something while smiling at what he thought was charming. It mad her gag. Then she saw Mai's reaction. The woman was frozen, as if in fear, and just nodded slowly.

"Thank you for all your hard work, Beautiful-san."

"It's okay Reito. And please call me by my name."

"But you're so amazing, i can't help but talk highly of you."

"Reito... please stop."

Natsuki growled and came up between them, glaring at Reito, "Leave her alone, pretty boy."

Reito just grinned and chuckled back, "She's my maid. As you are Shizuru's. I can do what I want with her."

"You will not touch her if you want that penis between your legs to be there in the morning!" she yelled back.

Reito cringed and glared at her as if she was the devil. He stood up straighter and towered over her with a glare so fierce he was like a building ablaze. "Unless you wish to be back on the streets, I suggest you show me some respect! Whether you're in love with her or not, she is mine!" he yelled. The tension is the room was so thick is was visible as a dark fog covering Natsuki and Reito. It was like in any second, they could pull out knives and start shanking each other.

"Natsuki... I'm scared..." Mai whispered, creeping closer to her friend. Natsuki nodded and glared back at the man. "Enough." Shizuru said, glaring at them all. "Reito, to your room and I won't tell Father about the disrespect you just displayed to our new help and _friends_."

The man sneered at Natsuki before making his way up the stairs and out of sight. Natsuki turned and hugged Mai, shushing the girl as she sobbed. After Mai had calmed down, she was sent to their room to get some rest. "Natsuki, would you come to my room to talk, please?" Shizuru asked, walking up the stairs.

"Of course, 'Zuru." the bluenette responded, walking to the room right behind her boss. Maybe they would be able to talk about Reito and his attitude. If she could just explain why Mai didn't go well with men, than maybe Reito could stop bothering Mai and just leave it at that.

Shizuru couldn't be happier! _'She gave to me a pet name!' _she thought happily. If she could help Mai get over whatever she was going through, then she can get closer to her main prize! She opened her bedroom door and let Natsuki in, closing it behind them. But before she helped Mai, there was something else she just **needed** to do... "So, 'Zuru, what did you want to talk about?" Natsuki asked, sitting on her favorite bed and looking up at Shizuru with a slight grin.

"We shall not be talking today, Natsuki. Now if you would, please strip."

"Eh?!"

* * *

_**OMAKE!!!!~!**_

**Natsuki: What the hell?!**

**Me: You heard the woman, strip!**

**Natsuki: -**flushes**- **

**Shizuru: Natsuki would do well to follow orders -**takes out a whip**-**

**Me: Unless she wants to get punished...**

**Natsuki: You guys are messed up in the head!**

**Me: -**takes out paddle**- ;3**

**Natsuki: -**covers butt**-**

**Nao: How come I'm not in this story yet?**

**Me: ...I dunno. I'm thinking you in as another poor girl that Natsuki's gonna meet while she's shopping downtown and she'll bring her back. OH I JUST THOUGHT OF IT!!**

**Nao: As long as im included!**

**Natsuki: -**creeps out**-**

**Shizuru: Ara... where does Natsuki think she's going?**

**Natsuki: SHIT!  
**


	3. Stumble

**Me: If this seems rushed and short, it because i have to write a script for Jewish Scriptures class and it has to be really long and factual. Fuck me**

**Nao: Gladly -**smirks**-  
**

**Nikki: -**takes out an ax**-**

**Nao: o.o Who's the blondie?**

**Me: ....My girlfriend**

**Nikki: Touch Shu, you die**

**Nao and Me: O.O  
**

* * *

Chapter 3 - **Stumble**

* * *

"EH?!" Natsuki yelled, jumping up and screaming at Shizuru. What the hell?! She just wants to talk about Mai and this crazy ass chick wants her to... to do this and that! "I'm not stripping! I'm not taking anything off at all, you've gone off the deep end!"

Shizuru smiled at her and looked the girl over. Oh, this would be fun... "Natsuki, I would help me if you strip yourself. Other wise I shall have to do it for you." she said, taking off her suit jacket and throwing it on the floor. After seeing the scared look in Natsuki's face, she hid a grin and started undoing her shirt; but stopped after 3 buttons. "Natsuki, this is mandatory. Mai shall get the same treatment. I must strip search you to make sure there is nothing to hide; I just won't make you go completely naked. Unless you rather Reito do it... for the both of you..."

'_Mai...' _Natsuki thought. It was either take a hit for the team or risk Mai being raped. Again. A heavy blush rose to her entire body as she made her decision. She grumbled less than innocent words under her breath as she unbuttoned her shirt and let it slide from her shoulders. She didn't want to look Shizuru in the eye; the woman was probably grinning like the devil himself and staring at her with a lustful gaze.

As she reached for her pants, Natsuki **did** look up. Shizuru had her back turned to the girl and her hands over her eyes. _'Sh-She's not looking... She's nicer than I thought. I still don't trust her though' _she thought has her pants dropped. She stepped out of them, and stood in her bare undies in front of the most powerful woman in Fuuka. Daunting. "I-I'm done, Fujino."

"Ara... May I look? Or would you rather cover up with something?" Shizuru asked. The whole point of this was to check if they had stolen anything, yes, but also to get Natsuki to trust her. The girl was hard all around and through and only seemed to have a soft spot for Mai; that had to change.

"Just... get it over with." Natsuki said, crossing her arms under her chest. Shizuru waited a few seconds before turning around, keeping her eyes down cast. Natsuki was very grateful. Shizuru kneeled down and picked up each piece of clothing while looking it over, checking the pockets and checking for anything that might be hidden.

All the while, Natsuki tried her best not to look down the open shirt right below her; a blush upon her cheeks. Shizuru had a chest alright... fuck...

"Ara.... Natsuki isn't cold while standing there?" Shizuru asked from her place on the floor. There was no need to make this awkward. She just had to do what needed to be done and hopefully in the end, Natsuki would trust her just a little bit more. Oh god she wanted to look up right now, it was killing her! Sure, she had been with both men and woman, but something about this tough girl made her hot and bothered.

"Umm.." the bluenette shifted on her feet and clutched her arms a little bit closer to herself. _'I thought... I thought this family was full of womanizers! She... might be different' _she thought earnestly. If only she knew... "No, it's perfect. This house if perfect." she said, no longer holding up her wall.

She smiled to herself a bit and watched Shizuru toss the shirt at her feet, which the girl quickly picked up and put on. Shizuru picked up the pants next, turning them inside out, "Just a few more minutes please. And, that's good. I hope this can become like a new home to Natsuki-chan and Mai-san." she said, running her hands over the fabric of the pants.

"It's the only home I've ever really had since the orphanage ten years ago." Shit. Shizuru paused. Shit shit. The Fujino looked up at her with a questioning stare and a slight blush. Triple shit. She wasn't supposed to say that. No one was supposed to know she used to be an orphan. It was against the law to be out on the streets. If you're younger than 17!!

"Natsuki..." Shizuru started, pausing to pick up the pants and stand up. Natsuki lowered her gaze to the ground and blushed; Fujino was staring at her. Right at her while she was nearly naked and had just spilled a horrible secret. She could get arrested, do time, get fined; Mai would be in trouble. "...you should get dressed and go tell Mai to come to my room." she finished, tossing the pants to Natsuki.

The woman caught them and stared at her employer in shock, "You're... not gonna do anything?" she asked, slipping the pants on.

The other woman turned to her and smiled softly, opening the door, "About what?"

The bluenette stepped in the door way and stopped, turning and glaring at the crimson eyed woman in front of her. "And you're never making me take off my clothes for you again." she growled out, pushing on the woman's shoulder and walking down the hall with a stomp in her step.

Well Natsuki's back. Shizuru grinned slightly and watched the girl go, "Of course not... because next time you shall take them off on your own free will...."

--

The chicken sizzled as it was placed into the hot pan. Mai grinned in satisfaction and drizzled on some oil and salt and pepper. "Natsuki, do you think they'll mind lemon chicken?"

"Isn't that what we had for lunch?" the other woman asked as she tossed a lemon in the air, catching it and tossing it up again with her good hand. She was bored. She and Mai made up a deal where she would clean the rooms, Mai would cook. The deal came about when Natsuki was checking if the pan was ready and she burnt herself.

She was no longer aloud near the stove now, anyway.

The busty woman caught the lemon before her friend could catch it and started to zest it over a bowl. This family probably ate at the most expensive places in Japan. Her cooking had to be the best! "So what if it was? I don't know how to cook much, but I guess I'm good at it so shut up! Now, I'm guessing Fujino-sama searched you too?"

"Yea yea... whatever..." the woman replied, picking up another lemon. Tossing the sour pocket in the air again, she watched Mai vest the other lemon over the chicken before cutting it in half and squeezing the lemon over it. "Mai... how much does Reito bother you when I'm not around? He's just like Douchebag."

"Still calling Tate Douchebag, huh?" Mai asked, tossing the dry lemon in the trash and picking up another one from beside Natsuki. She stopped in front of her friend and looked up at her concerned partner, "He's doesn't do anything. He just tries to be charming and handsome and it makes me physically sick. There is nothing to worry about, I don't like him." she said, poking her friend's stomach.

Natsuki jumped a bit and glared back, making Mai laugh, "Mai, I don't care if you like him, love him, or you want to marry him. No one is going to touch you again!"

"Natsuki sounds like a jealous girlfriend."

"Shizuru-sama!" Mai said, bowing lowly. Natsuki hardened her glare and nodded her head in the woman's direction to acknowledge her. Mai glared at her friend and smacked her knee, making the other just glare and growl at her, "Natsuki, be nice!"

"Whatever..." the bluenette grumbled.

Shizuru smiled at her treatment nonetheless. If Natsuki wanted to be mean, she could be; she could do whatever she wanted as far as Shizuru was concerned. "Mai, I just came to see how dinner is coming." she explained, walking into the kitchen and stopping at the counter Natsuki was sitting on. She turned to the woman and smiled at her warmly, "Good evening, Nat-Su-Ki." she sung, drawing out the name.

Natsuki blushed and jumped off the counter, looking down and walking out of the kitchen while mumbling something alone the lines of either 'stupid flirting womanizer', or 'take a fucking stabilizer'. The Fujino could only wonder... Oh well. "Mai, I was just coming down to say that Father will not be here for dinner, and Reito and I would rather eat in my office, if its okay."

"Of course!" Mai said, slipping the cooked chicken onto two plates and handing them to Shizuru. "I'd take them up myself, but I have to clean and Natsuki's acting a bit weird..."

Shizuru took the plates the plates and nodded thankfully, "There is nothing to worry about, Mai-san. And good choice; the chicken that is. Lemon is Reito's favorite." she said, motioning to the chicken.

Making a disgusted face, Mai nodded back. "Well than next times its orange. No offence."

"Orange is **my** favorite."

"Orange it is."

--

"Keep it in your pants."

"Eh?!" Reito yelled, chicken flying from his mouth. He picked up his tea and took a sip, swallowing everything in his mouth after Shizuru's statement. She came up with his favorite meal, made tea, sat them down to talk, and now she's telling him he can't even have sex anymore?! Bitch... "I'll do what I want."

"I don't care what you want or what you have to do to get it. Or if you get it, just don't get it from Mai." Shizuru said, eating a piece of her chicken and glaring at her cousin. "She doesn't need it and doesn't want it. Go get a hooker or something."

Reito laughed and gave his cousin and cocky smile, running a hand through his hair. "Every girl wants it. She just doesn't know it yet."

"Than I hope you don't mind Natsuki cutting your penis off, as she said she would." Shizuru countered, cutting the chicken in front of her with her knife harder than needed.

The man watched the knife carefully and shifted very uncomfortably in his chair. "Than I'll make Natsuki mine first."

Shizuru's knife scratched against the plate loudly while her eye twitched. He didn't say what she thought he did, did it? Oh fuck no...! "Natsuki will have none of that. I like these maids; you will not do anything to them. Ever. They will **not** be fired because **you're** a horn dog."

"Oh don't act like your hormones aren't involved in this either, cousin dear." Reito said with a smirk. Nothing got by him; he was trained for it as well as Shizuru. "I've seen those looks to Natsuki when no ones looking. Or at least when you _think _no one's looking. Shameful, really. And if I can get the Senators daughter's virginity, I can get Kuga's. And I will, if I can. No girl can resist my charms, and Kuga's a girl."

Shizuru gulped. Reito, like herself, was powerful. They were both womanizers and had an ability to get who ever they wanted. She had confidence to get Natsuki to trust her and (hopefully one day) love her. But if Reito decided to make the same goal, it became dangerous. Not. Good. When Shizuru didn't respond, Reito continued, "I will have Natsuki's virginity before I touch Mai. I swear that." he said, standing up. "Thank you for the meal." and with that, he walked out the door.

Shizuru sat there in shock. _'I can't let Reito... no... Natsuki will be mine first. I swear to it, too.'_ She thought, standing up. She left the room and walked down the hall slowly.

What if they kissed? If her and Natsuki kissed, and Natsuki liked it, would she try to get closer to her? Having total faith in her own kissing abilities, Shizuru stopped in front of a familiar door and knocked twice; waiting.

"Mai, I can't find my shorts!" Natsuki yelled, opening the door. She looked at Shizuru for a second before looking down at her self. Pants and no shirt; only a bra. She flushed and slammed the door quickly.

Shizuru giggled behind her hand until the door opened to reveal a fully clothes Natsuki in her work shirt again. The bluenette blushed again and forced herself to crack a smile, "Hey, 'Zuru. Did you need something?"

Pausing a bit, Shizuru smiled back and shook her head. "No, I just... wanted to say goodnight." she said, taking a step closer. The bluenette's eye brows both rose as she looked at Shizuru, "Goodnight?" she asked, not moving.

"Yes, goodnight." the Fujino said, taking in a deep breath. Could she really do this?

"Kay, goodnight." Natsuki said bluntly, waving to the woman and closing the door.

?! Shizuru reached out and grabbed Natsuki's wrist before the door closed and pushed the wooden thing back, opening it again. Natsuki looked at her with both confusion and wonder, "Uhh... sure you don't need anything?"

"I do need something." Shizuru said, stepping up close to the other woman. Natsuki didn't move back; instead she turned her body to face Shizuru completely. "I need to say goodnight; my way." the Fujino said, leaning in a bit.

?!?!?!? Natsuki stared as Shizuru closed her eyes and started to lean forward to kiss her. But, she found herself leaning in, too. _'What the fuck?! No, I don't want to kiss her!! NO NO NO! Mai, help me! This is against the rules! We'll get fired no I don't want t- ahhh fuck we're kissing. ...W-Who-oa..' _ Natsuki thought stuttered as their lips met.

The moment they did, something went through both girls. Maybe it was that spark you're supposed to feel in a first kiss, or something. But whatever it was, it triggered the next few events. Natsuki lost all control as her hands left her own body. One went to Shizuru's hair and got tangled there as the other went to the woman's hip, pulling her closer. Fujino's own hands grasped Natsuki's shoulders, efficiently deepening the kiss. And that spark was still there, and it was catching fire.

It got hot, fast. As the flames spread, the kiss grew needy and quick, but never sloppy. It was perfect. Shizuru had never had a kiss like this. And for Natsuki, it was the same. The younger woman licked Shizuru's bottom lip, begging for an entrance. It was given, and her delved into the heat of the kiss causing both to moan and press themselves even closer to each other.

Shizuru pulled back dn went forward again, kissing Natsuki's neck. The bluenettes head rolled backwards when she felt the soft lips and tongue traveling lower. She felt her stamach free fall and land between her legs, making her moan loudly.

--

Mai put the last pan back in its place and smiled at her work. She cleaned the whole damn kitchen herself and she was proud of it!

_**Ding Dong!**_

"...It's almost midnight, who could that be?" she thought out loud, walking to the door and opening it. No one was there. Mai walked out into the cold and looked around, but saw nothing. She shrugged and turned back, but noticed a small sticky note of the door. She snatched it up and read the familiar hand writing.

'_Found you, Mai. I want my kid, bitch'_

Tears spilled from her eyes as the small note fell to the ground. A hand flew to her stomach as one name swept through the woman's mind: Tate.

"No… no no no no no no no no no no no no!" she cried, slipping to the ground and heaving with chocked sobs. "Not now... NO!" she screamed, cryig loudly. She curled into a ball on the ground and buried her face into her knees, sobbing uncontrollably.

--

"_No!"_

The voice traveled through the house and to the ears of a busy woman. _'Mai...'_

Her head spinning, Natsuki pulled back and looked into Shizuru's wide eyes. She saw total confusion, absolute passion, and clouded lust. _'What... was that?' _she thought. She untangled her hands and moved away from the Fujino, who did the same. Was it custom to make out with your boss on the first day of work? Should you totally love it and want more? Probably not, but fuck it. "G-Goodnight then, 'Zuru." she said, blushing heavily.

"Yes... goodnight, Natsuki-chan." Shizuru said, moving and walking down the hall only to disappear into her room.

Natsuki shook her head and decided to think about it later. Mai was somewhere and she need help. She sprinted down the stairs and saw a broken friend near the door. "Mai!" she shouted, running to her friend and kneeling beside her.

Mai threw herself in her friend's arms and clutched the woman like a last life line. "N-Natsuki!! He-He-He f-found me!" she screamed. Who found her? What happened? Why was she outside? All heat left the woman's body as a gust of freezing wind blew intp the house; passion gone, worry here.

Natsuki picked up her friend bridal style and carried her inside, shutting the door behind them. They went to the couch and sat down for a bit. Ten minutes later, a very calm Mai sat there, staring at her lap with Natsuki beside her, "Mai... who found you?" she asked tentively. There could be a lot of people after them, since they lived on the streets before. It could be a lot of people...

"Tate."

Time seemed to stop. Tate had found them. The man they had spent the last month hiding from had found them. He knew where they were and he could get them. Mai.. _'I will protect Mai. I'll talk to 'Zuru about security and... fuck.'_ she thought.

Tate wasn't an idiot. Ok well.. yea he was. But he was still smart.

Natsuki wrapped her arms around Mai and pulled the girl onto of her, "How do you know?"

"There was a note on the door." Mai said, moving closer to her friend. She only felt safe with Natsuki, that would never change. They laid down on the couch, making her sigh contently. "He said he.. wants his kid. Natsuki, I want this baby to be ours, not his."

"It won't be his. Ill figure this out, Mai. I will. Don't worry. Nothing and no one is getting this baby besides you." she said confidently. Mai nodded and soon dozed off, probably exhausted. Natsuki dozed off soon too, except she was scared shitless.

* * *

_**Omake**_

**Me: Homework time... **

**All: -**groan**- **

**Me: Sorry; that was short ._.**

**Shizuru: Ara, aleast I got some action in that**

**Natsuki: -**blushes**- 'Zuru!!**

**Me: Hehehe....  
**

**Mai: Great, now I'm being stalked!!**

**Me: Sorry bout that.. -**takes out a Tate doll**-**

**Mai: -**smiles at me and hits the doll with a bat**-**

**Natsuki: Ooooo I wanna try! -**grabs a crobar**-**

**Me: Oh and I really do love it when you people add me to your Alert list and add the story of favorite it... but could you review too?! Is it so hard to say "Love it" or "Nice" or some other crappy one word thing?! It really does help me write faster!**

**Natsuki: No it just boosts her ego**

**Me: And it that so bad?! Is that so wrong?!**

**Natsuki: Shouldn't you be writing a script for jesus?**

**Me: Fuck you....**

**Mai: SO HOLY!!  
**


	4. Catching Up to the Others

**Me: This was the most**

**Natsuki Awkward thing to write?**

**Shizuru: Hot thing to write?**

**Nao: Interesting thing to write?**

**Me: ...I dont even know!!!!  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 - **Catching Up to the Others**

* * *

Nothing much happened for the next two months. Well, stuff happened but there were no death threats and anything that could get the girl's fired. Reito's horrible charms continued and failed each time. Natsuki almost got into a few fights with him from time to time, but Mai and Shizuru were always there to stop it.

Recently, Natsuki had been doing double the work in the mornings, seeing as Mai now was stuck in the bathroom every morning throwing up her guts until it hurt; Morning Sickness. Natsuki insisted on being by the side each and every time, but the soon to be mother wouldn't let her and told the woman to get do the work before the got fired. Now, Reito was still unaware of the small monkey-like creature growing inside the busty woman and the three women all said she simply had a bad case of the stomach flu. He bought it, but was still suspicious.

Although one thing did change... Natsuki and Shizuru's relationship. That one kiss started a few others, some hidden here and there, a lot in between work, between cleaning and working at home, behind closed doors and out of sight. That turned to make outs, and love soon blossomed. Ehhhhhhh, sort of.

Shizuru Fujino knew for a fact that she was deeply and madly in love with Natsuki.

But the bluenette was busy with her new job, adjusting, and her best friend having a baby soon. Plus threats from the baby daddy and some guy trying to sleep with her friend. She didn't have time for love, let alone acknowledge it.

Which was okay, since Shizuru's father had announced that in one year exactly, he would resign from the company and either Shizuru or Reito would take over. It would be a competition and who ever won would be the new president of Fujino Corp. and the other would need to find a job outside the company. Neither of them had the time or energy for love, but Shizuru wanted it.

She wanted her Kuga puppy to love her back. Than she would get the job as president of the company, Natsuki could officially move in with her and they would be in love and happy and Mai could have her baby and be totally safe.

If only life was easy.

But Noooooo! It just has to suck!

--

Natsuki placed two plated of food in front of the two heirs and turned quickly, turning off the stove and moving the pan from the heat. Reito ate his eggs in a matter of seconds and downed his coffee before picked up his suitcase and running out the door. Shizuru silently sipped her tea and watched him go, giggling as the door slammed. "You know... He leaves a love 20 minutes before me and I still get more work done in the day."

"Well you said he stops to flirt with his secretary for about an hour before and after work." Natsuki said, picking up the hot pan and taking it to the sink to be washed. She had gotten better at the whole cooking and cleaning up later thing (but everyone of her dishes had mayo in it).

Shizuru nibbled on her egg and nodded in agreement, "As do I, Nat-su-ki-chan."

Natsuki snorted in response, dropping the pan in the sink with a crash and turning on the water. It boiled the moment it touched the hot metal and steam rose a few seconds later. Shizuru silently stood up and walked behind her woman, wrapping her arms around her waist and kissing the back of the woman's neck, "Ara, Natsuki-chan is... jealous?"

"Get off." The woman growled, breaking from the grasp of her partner and quickly walking into the living room, disappearing from sight. Shizuru sighed at the very familiar situation. How could she help it? Natsuki was so protective of her now; just like she was with Mai. She could remember the woman's exact words.

"_Shizuru, please stop flirting. I... have no fucking idea what we're doing but you mean a lot to me know and I want to keep you safe."_

Who could blame her though? These past to months happened to fast. It was like in a weeks time their relationship took a large jump in the right direction. Placing a hand over the racing heart, Shizuru took a deep breath to try and control her blush but it wouldn't go away. That was the best night she had had in a while, and it meant a lot to her, that night when Natsuki had said that. She sighed happily and walked out into the living room, spotting the woman she loved laying on the couch with her head handing off the arm rest. Shizuru walked over and kneeled in front of the pouting woman and pressed their lips together.

Slowly Natsuki began to respond and her arms went over her head to pull Shizuru's face closer to her own while her tongue wormed its way into the older woman's mouth.

"Natsuki!?"

Natsuki shot up at the sound of Mai's voice, smashing Her's and Shizuru's foreheads together. Shizuru winced and rubbed her forehead and looked up to see her woman running up the stairs. "Of course..." she said, eyes downcast and a frown firmly planted on her face. She liked Mai, she really did, but she wished she was number one in Natsuki's book. And that was currently Mai and it would be for a while.

Natsuki came running back down the stairs again, going directly into the kitchen. Shizuru went into the room and saw Natsuki pouring water into a kettle to be heated up. "Natsuki?"

"Huh? Oh, Mai wanted tea!" she said quickly, turning the stove on high and placing the kettle on top. She checked her watched and frowned, "Time to go, Shizuru, you'll be late."

"I'm not leaving without my goodbye kiss." Shizuru countered, crossing her arms over her chest and planting her roots firmly in the ground.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and went over to the stubborn woman, wrapping her arms around Shizuru's neck and grinned at her, "Since when did I have to give you goodbye kisses?"

"Since a few seconds ago when I asked for it and forever on from now." the heir said, resting her head down on Natsuki's. The bluenette smiled and slowly kissed the woman before pulling away and moving back across the kitchen. Shizuru bit her lip to restrain herself from just staying there all day, "Bye, then."

"Bye!" Natsuki said, turning the stove on higher and watching the kettle.

Shizuru picked up her purse and walked out of the house. God, it was getting harder and harder to control herself around the Kuga. Did Natsuki really have no idea what she did to the Fujino?! Did she not know how hot and bothered Shizuru got?! Couldn't she tell how much Shizuru... loved her?

Natsuki brought the steaming hot tea up to Mai just a few minutes later. The pregnant woman was laying on the bed completely passed out from exhaustion. Placing the large cup on the night stand, Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed and softly shook her friend awake. "Mai... I brought your tea..." she whispered.

Mai rolled over and looked up at her friend with a strong glare. "Go away, I'm sleepy."

"And I cooked and cleaned this morning again, so get your ass out of bed and drink this tea before I force it down your throat with a rubber tube." the bluenette threatened. Mai sat up a few seconds later and picked up her tea, glaring at Natsuki while she drank it. The woman grinned back at her and winked, "All I need is a threat and you listen."

"You could never hurt me even if you thought I was gonna kill Shizuru." Mai said.

Natsuki froze. No fucking way. Mai knew about her and Shizuru? What were they anyway? Were they a couple, or friends with benefits? "Mai... you-"

"I know." Mai said, shrugging and taking another sip of her tea. "You two aren't exactly subtle, or quiet, or good at hiding stuff."

Scoffing, Natsuki laid down next to her best friend and pulled the covers over them, "You think anyone else knows? Like Reito or Old Man?"

"They don't know. I'm sure of it." Mai said, finishing off her tea. She put the cup on the night stand again and snuggled into the warmth beside her, "How much do you like her?"

"I....... know I like her." The bluenette muttered, pulling the covers over her head. How the hell was she supposed to know? Her and Shizuru never talked about it or anything, so it was a mystery. Although she sometimes got that she-likes-me-more-than-I-think feeling, she never acted on it.

Mai groaned and pulled the covers from the girl and glared at her, "You've been with her for two months and you don't know what you want yet?"

"I don't do well under pressure!!" Natsuki whined, giving her friend a cute puppy dog face with her face tinted red from the heat radiating off the blanket, "I know that I want her to like me, cause I like her, and I want us to kiss and stuff like that..."

"You haven't had sex yet? Of course you haven't... do you want to?" Mai asked bluntly as if it was normal to want to sleep with your boss.

Didn't most people hate their bosses? What the hell? This is why it was all so confusing to Natsuki, it was new to her. Everything that she had been through these last two months was like moving from first grade to high school in two days. Did she want to have sex with Shizuru? **Yes. **"No, I don't think so."

"Huh, and here I was thinking I would get a yes..." Mai said, a confused expression on her face. Natsuki snorted in response and sank further into the covers until she disappeared from the world and entered her own world of light brown plush blankets.

--

Shizuru sat in her office, sending the last of her recent documents to her father's email account before hearing a knock on the door, "Come in." In walked in her well known cousin, who currently wore a smirk on his face. Holding in a groan but still rolling her eyes, Shizuru snapped her laptop shut and looked up at the man with expectant eyes, "What do you want, Reito?"

"Oh well remember what I said two months ago? About me and Natsuki and her jumping in my pants?" he asked as rudely as he could. Hey, he was trying to piss his cousin off. This could be useful. Although, Shizuru had almost completely forgotten about that, until now, "Yea well I remembered in the break room. So I think that since tomorrow is Saturday, Ill take her out for a little dinner than we'll go back to the house and... you know." He said, winking.

CHING

"What was that?" he asked, looking around the room. His eyes stopped on the window of the tower, thinking a bird must had been stupid for a few seconds and crashed, before returning his ever taunting gaze to the woman. "So, what do you think of my master plan?"

Clearing her throat – and disposing of the broken pencil in her hand – Shizuru smirked back at the man, "Ara... I think that Natsuki is actually going to have to cut off your penis."

Cringing in his seat, Reito crossed his legs but still had the confidence on a lion stalking its prey. And he had his prey worried and pissed, perfect, "She wouldn't do that. I think there might be a heart under all that ice. I mean she's only cussed me out like..."

"27 times."

"Yea 27 tim- ..yea she hates me." He muttered, his gaze dropping. He stood up and went to the door without another glance and shrugged, "Well, free will or not, I'll have her virginity. Promise you that, Cuz." he said, leaving out the door.

CHING

"Ara, time to buy more pencils. Or maybe pens this time."

--

Shizuru came home that day in a bad mood. Reito had stayed home late to finish up his project for this month, while Shizuru had finished it and sent it to her father last week, which gave her plenty of time to get ahead. Reito's little 'talk' (even though she knew Natsuki would never go for it and would rather kill him) scared her. Every single girl Reito ever brought home he had slept with, and she knew. The guy couldn't keep his mouth shut for shit.

"Mai, I'm home." she said, walking into the kitchen expecting to see the woman standing over the stove like usual. But the woman was no where in sight. "Mai?" she asked again, a bit louder this time.

"'Zuru." Well that was diffidently not Mai...

"Ara... Nat-Su-Ki-Chan." the Fujino said, turning around to face the bluenette with a smile on her face. Natsuki grinned back and stepped up close to the woman, their bodies just inches apart. Not really in the mood for games, Shizuru reached forward and cupped Natsuki's face in her hands, brining them together in a kiss.

Natsuki chuckled a bit and broke the kiss, placing her hands over Shizuru's, "What, rough day at work?"

"You have no idea." Shizuru said, her eyes bearing into Natsuki's.

Natsuki looked back into them for a long while. It was like this woman was staring right through her. Not like looking at her soul or anything; that was cliché and lame. But it was like Shizuru knew exactly what she wanted, and what she needed. Her hold on the woman's hands tightened until she turned and led her out of the kitchen and up the stairs, "Mai's asleep. And your fathers not back yet. Reito come home with you?"

Holy ****; was all that was going through Shizuru's mind at that point. Were they about to... At that thought, Shizuru's face turned to **O.o** and her heart turned to **X.x**, "No, he won't be home for another two hours." she said quickly. Her heart nearly skipped a beat when they stopped in front of her bedroom door.

Natsuki opened the door and pulled them both in, closing and locking the door behind them. She leaned her back against the door and took a deep breath while Shizuru stared hard at her, "Natsuki…...what are we doing?"

Biting her lip, the bluenette shrugged and gave the other a very earnest look, "I just, want to be alone right now, okay?"

"Ara, so straight forward..." Shizuru said, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Blushing a bright red, Natsuki stomped her foot down hard on the carpet, "'Zuru!"

"Natsuki should keep it down, Mai is asleep after all." she said, being as crafty as ever. Natsuki grumbled something and jumped up on the bed, eventually sitting on her knees behind Shizuru, "And what's my sneaky Natsuki up to this time?"

"Trust me." The sultry voice whispered in her ear. Shizuru shivered at this; it was all too familiar but something totally new at the same time. Natsuki pulled Shizuru's jacket down from the woman and rested her hands on her shoulder's, pushing her thumbs into the woman's back.

Shizuru's head fell back onto Natsuki shoulders as a soft moan slipped through her lips, "Ugh... a back rub?" she asked, her eyes slipping closed in pleasure. God this was helping a lot. She could pretty much _feel _Natsuki finding all of her sore muscles and pushing the stress away. "Thank you so much for this."

"Lean forward."

The goddess followed the command, her shoulders slumping a bit and her head partly down. Natsuki stopped her ministrations for a bit to reach around and start unbuttoning Shizuru's shirt. The helpless woman moaned again and helped unbutton the thing all the way until it slid off her shoulders and stopped at her bent elbows.

Natsuki grinned and started the massage again. Although this time, her lips came down to plant soft butterfly kisses upon the brunette's neck. Her hands traveled lower, bit by bit, until they landed near Shizuru's skirt line, "Oh damn, out of skin to massage..." she whispered again.

Shizuru nodded and unzipped her skirt, lifting her hips off the bed to let the offending clothing slip down and pool at her anklets. Natsuki hands traveled lower and started to nurse the woman's hips by her panty line. Shizuru moaned again and let her head fall back. "'Zuru...'" Natsuki muttered. Shizuru turned her head and was met in a heated kiss.

Natsuki broke the kiss for a moment to swing her leg around and straddle Shizuru against the bed. The brunette's hand came up and wrapped themselves in the blue tresses that surround both girl's faces as the kiss grew hotter by the second.

Natsuki groaned into the kiss and pushed Shizuru's shirt off her completely, making the girl clad in matching red undergarments. She pulled back, both of them panting and looked down at Shizuru's completely fit body and groaned again. Strong arms, lean legs, a flat stomach and at least a C cup. Natsuki leaned forward and attached her mouth to the woman's neck, her hand moving to cup her breast. Shizuru moaned loudly, feeling the pit of her stomach ache with want.

Scooting back from the embrace and laying on the middle of her bed, a very flushed Shizuru looked up at Natsuki with growing lust. Her eyes must have been the color of blood by now; her mind to clouded with dark thoughts. _'Fuck... are we actually going to...?' _

Natsuki crawled on top of her boss and kissed the woman once more. Shizuru's own hands went up and quickly unbuttoned all of Natsuki's shirt and pulled it from her shoulders, throwing it some where. Like she cared at this point. Natsuki moved her knee up and pressed it against the woman's center.

Shizuru moaned again and wrapped her leg around Natsuki's waist, making the bluenette move her hand back and hold her thigh in place. Lord, fuck self control. Shizuru grinded herself onto Natsuki's knee and moaned in satisfaction. Natsuki broke the kiss again and pulled back, looking at the woman, "Shizuru... If we do this, what's next?" she asked. Hell she wanted this so badly at this point, but Mai. Mai. Mai. The woman wouldn't get out of her head! Mai and the baby and the threat of Tate and her risking the job and everything.

The job... Mai; the baby!

Shizuru stilled herself and laid flat again, cupping the confused woman's face and trying to kiss her again, but Natsuki sat up. "Nat...suki..chan?" she asked as Natsuki got up off the bed and stood up. "Natsuki, no wait!" she pleaded, but the woman didn't listen. Did she do something wrong? Was she too needy? Maybe Natsuki was the one that wanted pleasuring... Natsuki picked up her shirt and quickly went to the door, opening it and daring to look back at the Fujino.

Confused Emerald met a sad crimson as Shizuru pleaded one last time, "Natsuki, you don't understand, I need to tell you something. I lov-"

"No." the bluenette cut in, sending a harsh glare her way. They couldn't do this. It was against the rules. Her and Mai would get fired and they'd be out on the streets with that beast out there watching them and the baby would be in trouble. She couldn't make that risk, no matter what her heart told her. "We can't Shizuru." _'Damnit... I think I love her......'_ she thought, breaking eye contact with the woman. She eyes fell to the floor; Shizuru's eyes looked so sad. So fucking sad and it was her fault!

"Shizuru... I'm done messing around. I can't pretend to like you when I only want sex." she stated, walking out the door and closing it behind her. She ran to her room and went inside, leaning against the door frame. Mai was still sound asleep in their bed, clutching Natsuki's pillow.

The bluenette smiled softly and slipped her shirt on, walking over to the bed and kneeling beside her friend, "Mai... Mai wake up." she said loud enough.

Mai stirred and opened her eyes, glancing at Natsuki's face before traveling lower to Natsuki's still open shirt. She make a noise and rubbed her eyes and sat up, "Either you're trying to seducing me or you're really **really **horny. Or both...." she said. After a moment of thinking, she made a disgusted face, "Is there a third option?"

Natsuki laughed and kissed her friend's forehead, smiling. "Well... I think I could just use a good hug."

"Awww you poor poor little snuggle bear!!"

"Shut up, Mai!"

--

_I can't pretend to like you when I only want sex_

This was the line that shattered Shizuru Fujino's heart. After that heavy door slammed shut, she curled into a small ball on her plush comforter and tried her hardest not to cry. Natsuki only wanted sex? So then she diffidently was **not **a virgin in that case. She should tell Reito, so he can call off this stupid idea of his. God how could she be so stupid?!

It was probably Mai. They were obvious close enough and what Natsuki just did to her was not something you do off instinct! There must have been plenty of practice in that! Ha, Natsuki probably worked as a hooker off the street to make some...

Not working.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't hate Natsuki. It was too hard. The woman that had played with her heart had broken it, but still pocketed a piece. She was still head over heels in love with Natsuki and she had no fucking idea how the other woman felt about her. Shizuru shook her head and slipped under her comforter. God she was tired...

--

Reito watched as a very shirtless Natsuki walked from his cousin's room to her own room and shut the door behind her.

"Shizuru... you have been a very naughty girl, yes you have."

'_Well I guess I can call off what I was planning for tonight since our maid is obviously not a virgin anymore. You work fast Cuz, I'll give you that. Though Mr. Fujino won't be so happy to hear about this...'_ he thought sinisterly.

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

**Everyone: O.O**

**Me: ... -**fidgets nervously**- **

**Natsuki: -**clears throat awkwardly**- **

**Shizuru: O.O**

**Me: .__.**

**Natsuki: Well... um...**

**Me: -**crosses fingers**-**

**Natsuki: I thought you don't write lemons?**

**Me: ....I don't. That didn't count as one and I'm getting my guy friends help to write one later on**

**Shizuru: ... -**scrolls up**-**

**Natsuki: ZURU?!**

**Shizuru: Well can you blame me?**

**Me: ... that was interesting to write aaaand I'm pretty sure it sucked. Next chapter should be less awkward!! I think!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL GIVE YOU KISSES!!!!  
**


	5. Gaining Momentum

**Me: Fuck this was long!!!**

**Shizuru: I'm not mentioned much**

**Nao: IM IN**

**Natsuki: I'm the main character!**

**Me: And I'm annoyed with you all! -**starts chapter**-**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5 - **Gaining Momentum**

**

* * *

**  
The next day, the house felt like a war zone. Reito had locked himself away in his room not to be seen, and since it was Saturday and the two heirs didn't have to go to work, they were stuck at home. Which caused the high tension in the air between Natsuki and Shizuru. The worker avoided her boss as much as possible that morning and cleaned every room but her's.

Mai had a bit of luck and didn't feel sick, so she went to help her friend cook lunch until they opened the fridge and moths flew out. Natsuki watched the bugs fly and chuckled a bit, "Mai, we need to buy some food." she said, backing up, "I'll go get it. I need to get out of this house!!"

"Yea, am I gonna hear that story?" Mai asked. Oh hell, a 7-year old could tell something went down with the other two woman. They were walking on egg shells whenever they were near each other and wouldn't look up at all.

Natsuki pulled on her new black jacket and grabbed the food card _**(1)**_ before nodding to her worried friend. "Don't I always tell you everything? I'll be back in an hour. By the way, that plant on the window sill is dying." she said.

"Yea I know," Mai sighed, moving over and lifting one of the brown drooping leaves, I keep giving it a bit of water and putting in the sun, but nothing! " she said yelled in aggravation.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out sometime." Natsuki said, turning to leave.

Before she could open the door, a smiling Shizuru walked in. At the sight of each other, Shizuru's smile faded and Natsuki lowered her eyes. Shizuru swallowed hard and gathered up her courage to speak, "Natsuki... I-"

"Excuse me, Miss Fujino." Natsuki said with a hint of snide, brushing past her boss and out of the room.

"Nat- Kuga-san! Wait!" Shizuru said. Natsuki paused and looked back at her with a burning glare. Shizuru was unaffected by the thing and held out a small device in her hand. "My father wanted me to give these to you. It's a cell phone with unlimited anything if Me, Him, or Reito ever need to reach you or Mai. This way we can just call you. Don't worry about the bill, it's a perk."

"Hn." Natsuki grunted, snatching the phone and walking out of the front door before she had the chance to look back. She walked across the small lawn to a black car with a man in a suit leaning against it. At the sight of her, he straightened up and tipped his hat, "Where to, Kuga-sama?"

"The food store." He opened the back door for her and closed it after she had got in. Then, he went to his drivers seat and started the car, pushing a button to open the gates and slowly pulled away from the house. Natsuki looked out the back window and sighed when the house disappeared from view. "Something amiss, Kuga-sama?" the driver asked, seemingly concerned.

"Forget it." Natsuki said, brushing it off. No one could really know what happened except for Mai, because she trusted her. Mai was the only person she trusted. Now, away. Don't get her wrong, Johnson was a very nice American turned Japanese speaking man and he was willing to drive at all hours of night. But no matter how nice or charming as an old man, he just couldn't be trusted. There was that glint in his eyes that said "DO NOT TRUST" in bright red and yellow flashing lights. Avoidable. Sometimes.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the Fujino's preferred food source. It was an average sized place, but was expensive as hell because everything was imported from different countries and was organic down to the last smudge of dirt. Walking inside wearing her uniform and a new leather jacket and seeing all those people walking around in suits and shit was horrible as hell. Ugh... She should have let Mai do it. Checking her pocket to make sure she had the food card, she grabbed a cart and started going through the aisles to find the food they regularly eat and use.

Aisle after aisle she went through and only stopped when the fifth bottle of mayo wouldn't fit in the cart between the crackers and the fruit snacks. She rolled her eyes and put three of the bottles back, knowing Mai would probably yell at her and make her take them back. And this was the good mayo from America!!

She rolled her cart up to where the lines were and sighed; there were no free lanes and each one had 3 or more people in it with stuffed carts like hers. She stopped and looked around until there was a light tap on her shoulder. She glared at the person who dare to touch her, but was met with a cute short blonde with a smile on her face. "Excuse me, but if you need to get those checked out, I can open a lane for you."

Natsuki grinned widely at the girl and nodded, "That'd be great. Thanks." she said, following the short blonde to the check out lane with her cart. A few of the richer folks glared at her but when she glared back, they cringed and mouthed their 'sorry's. Man it's good to have people afraid of you.

Loading her things onto the little black moving thingy, she decided that there was no real reason to make this awkward, "So then, what's your name blondie?"

"Alyssa Sears. I'm 15 years old and proud." The girl said, scanning all of the items quickly while someone else came up to help her bag the items. "I've heard about you. The raven haired beauty that comes in twice a month and buys a lot of mayo."

"Oh, so I've already got a rep?" Natsuki grinned, pausing to smirk at the blonde. Alyssa blushed a bit and looked down, getting back to her scanning. The bag boy chuckled. "So Alyssa, why get a job here? You seem pretty down to earth so why work around these snobby people?" she asked. Oh, she could feel the glares being directed at her...

Alyssa shrugged – pausing and grinning when she saw two bottles of mayo – and looked up at Natsuki again, "Probably for the same reasons as you, I need to. Not nearly as close to rich as these _snobs_," she mimicked, winking at Natsuki, "so I need the money."

"Oh yea? You have a house? Family? Friends?" Natsuki asked, placing the last of her items on the black moving thingy and stepping back.

"Yea..." Alyssa said cautiously. The woman she was talking to was... odd.

"That's where we're different." Natsuki said, moving up to stand in front of the girl. She felt she didn't need to elaborate on the subject. This girl seemed smart for someone so young, she'll figure it out. "So than, how much?"

"Uhh.. 33,189 yen_**(2)**_." the blonde said, smiling sweetly.

"Fuuuuck you guys are cleaning me out." Natsuki groaned, pulling out her card and and handing it to the spunky blonde.

Alyssa giggled and took the card to swipe it, grinning when it was easily approved. "So than, I never got your name." she said, giving the card back.

"Natsuki Kuga. Nice to meet you Alyssa, but I think I should be going before these people burn a hole in my head with their glares!" She said loudly.

Half the heads near them turned to face some other direction, proof that they were in fact, staring/glaring. Alyssa giggled and nodded, holding out her hand, "Nice to meet you to, Kuga-san."

"Call me Natsuki." she said, shaking the hand in front of her.

"Well in that case..." the blonde said, grabbing a hold of Natsuki's hand and pulling out a pen. Natsuki stepped closer to the counter and saw Alyssa scribbling something down on her hand. Alyssa smiled again and gave the hand back; motioning to the cart full of bags at the end to the register, "Have a nice day, Natsuki."

The bluenette nodded and took her cart from the building and out to the parking lot. Walking back to the car, temptation got the better of her so she lifted her arm to look at the writing on it. _Alyssa :) 432-8323__**(3)**_.

Oh my god...

She got some chicks number!!!! And she had a cell phone now!

"Miss Kuga!" Johnson yelled out.

Natsuki snapped her head up to see the front of the cart about to collide with the car. She grabbed the handle bar and planted her foot on the edge of a pot hole (rich people don't fix holes, by the way) and pulled quickly, stopping the cart before it could make a dent in the expensive black car. She smiled sheepish at Johnson and opened the car's trunk, "Sorry about that......"

"I enjoy shopping with Miss Tokiha more." Johnson said, rolling his eyes and getting in the front seat.

Sneering at the closed door, Natsuki started to put the bags away, "Stupid driver has an attitude..." As she got down to the last bag, she pushed the cart into an empty spot next to them and placed the last bag in her arms. Suddenly a heavy weight slammed into ther side, pushing her down onto the floor.

Natsuki groaned and looked up, rubbing her head and seeing a short red head grabbing her food, "Mother fucker!" she screamed, jumping up and grabbing the girl's arms.

"Hey, let go!" the girl screamed, dropping the bag and fighting back. The bag splattered on the ground, eggs being destroyed. Natsuki looked in horror when she saw two bottles of mayo, with the white evidence surrounding the empty bottles. The red head got a hand loose and slapped Natsuki across the face.

That snapped her last nerve.

Slap me one, shame on you. Spill my mayo, get your ass kicked!!

Letting the girl go, she pulled back her fist and slammed it into the girl's face. The red head's eyes went dark before she fell down on her side, down for the count. Natsuki stood there panting and held the side of her face. Did she really just almost get jacked?! That bitch spilled all her American mayo too!

"Miss Kuga... what the fuck?" Johnson said, staring at her in shock.

Johnson never cursed. Oh god this couldn't be good at all. Natsuki sputtered for a moment before muttering a small 'she spilled my mayo...' Johnson rolled his eyes and opened the back door. "Get over it, Miss Kuga. And we can't leave her here so load her up."

"Fine." she said, hoisting the girl up and holding her over the trunk.

"In the **car**! Miss Kuga!"

"Fine!" Natsuki yelled. She picked up the girl bridal style as Johnson shut the trunk and got in. He pulled the car out and got it straight and ready to drive away. Natsuki looked around and saw a Mom with her two kids. Twins. They were staring at her holding up an under aged unconscious girl about load her into a black car with blacked out windows.

......

......

......

She smiled at them and slipped the girl onto the seat, sliding in herself and yelling, "Punch it!" Johnson did and they peeled out of the parking lot doing 60.

The whole way back, Johnson was laughing his ask off until Natsuki got tired of it and flipped the switch, making a black sound-proof glass window slide up between the back and the front seat. Well that solved the noise problem! The girl beside her shifted, drawing Natsuki's attention as she looked over the girl.

She wore old jeans that were torn at the knees, a dirty dark green tank top and had the brightest red hair in the world. And she was... kinda cute. A flawless face with only a smudge of dirt and a nice body for a teenager. She couldn't be more than three years younger than Natsuki. But judging by the way her clothes looked, she was homeless. Judging by her approximate age, that was illegal. No one 17 or younger out on the streets; that's the law. Stupid fucking laws... they're no fun...

The door beside her opened with Johnson's smiling face on the outside, "Miss Kuga, we're here. She's still KO'd?"

"Not KO'd. Asleep!" Natsuki growled, climbing out slowly getting the girl out of the car and into her arms bridal style. Johnson closed the doors and stood there while they both looked down at the girl. Natsuki shifted the girl in her arms and sighed, "....well we kidnapped her. Now what?"

"...That's a very good question."

"Oh, she's waking up!" Natsuki grinned. She stood her up against the car door and held her steady until the girl was fully awake.

The girl opened her eyes and stared into Natsuki's in complete confusion. Realization hit her in that moment of seeing emerald. "YOU!" she screamed, looking around. "Where the fuck... you kidnapped me!" she screamed, thrashing out and slapping Natsuki again.

Johnson chuckled and left the girls alone. As amusing at it was, he didn't want to be hit.

Natsuki glared and acted fast, pinning the girl's hands above her head. The girl groaned in annoyance and tried her best to kick Natsuki, and succeeded by kneeing the maid in the gut. "Oh hell no!" Natsuki yelled, moving her hips forward to keep the girls in place and intertwining their legs to that she couldn't kick.

The girl screamed out in annoyance and glared at Natsuki, "Just who the fuck do you think you are?!"

"Natsuki Kuga, nice to meet you." Natsuki panted, glaring right back.

"Nao Yuuki, and not nice! You kidnapped me!!" Nao yelled, trying to get out of the girl's grasp and failing.

Natsuki grinned in satisfaction and held the girl tighter to the car. "You're the one that spilled my mayo!"

Nao stayed quiet for a while. Natsuki still knew it would be a bad idea to let her go so she kept her in place. Then, Nao drew in a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs, "RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPE!"

"What the shit?!" Natsuki screamed. '_How do I shut her up?! How do I shut her up?! How do I shut her up?!' _Natsuki thought. Hands, busy. Legs, busy. Body, busy. Head, not busy. ...Mouth! At that thought, Natsuki leaned and smashed her lips onto the girl's.

Nao tried to scream even louder and some of her words got out, and Natsuki panicked again. She slipped her tongue into the kiss and moved her lips against Nao's. A few moment's later, Nao's thrashing stopped and she stood still. Natsuki sighed thankfully in her head and was about to move back until Nao _kissed back_.

Natsuki paused for a second, but restarted the kiss immediately. Her hold on Nao's hands faltered, and the red head took advantage of it by moving her hands and wrapping her arms around Natsuki's neck. Unsure of what exactly to do with her own hands, Natsuki put them against the car on either side of the girl. Natsuki wrapped her tongue around Nao's, causing the girl to break away and moan loudly.

Both females stood their panting before restarted the kiss with growing passion.

--

Shizuru sighed in her office. Although she didn't have anymore work until Monday, her father had given her files to look over to check their company's productivity. It was a real chore... but Reito had more plus his work, because he had been slacking off. Sucker...

"Maybe I should go get some tea to help clear my head." she thought, turning in her chair and looking out her window to the garden. The trees were in full bloom with all sorts of citrus fruits and the garden itself was buzzing with bees as they flew around the brightly colored flowers. A knock sounded through the room, catching her attention. "Ara, Mai-san? Is that you?" she called out.

Mai opened the door and slowly stepped in, cautious and a bit scared. She came in all the way and closed the door behind her, "Um... hi, Fujino-sama."

"Please, sit down Mai." Shizuru offered the big black leather chair in front of her desk. Mai nodded and quickly sat in the chair, playing with her hands that rest on her lap. "Mai, please. You're not in any type of trouble."

Mai gave a sigh of relief and smiled widely at the woman, "Good, cause for a moment there I thought this was about you and Natsuki and everything that happened."

"...It is."

"Ah."

Shizuru shook her head and turned all the way to face the woman. "Mai-san, I'm sorry if this is too much of a burden to you, but I wish to know more about Natsuki. I mean... I know you know everything that happened and although I couldn't tell her myself, I know I can trust you with this information." She said, taking a deep breath and telling herself she could do it. She can do it! I can do it! "I love Natsuki."

"I know."

"...Ara?"

Mai giggled to herself and nodded playfully at her boss. "I've seen the way you look at her with such longing and everything. And she looks at you the same way, trust me. Well, that least when she's not glaring and being an ass."

"Thank you Mai..." Shizuru said, smiling thankfully. "I think that's all I'll need to know for today. So then, what's for dinner?"

"That would depend on what Natsuki got from the store." Mai said, standing up and winking at the woman. They both laughed and soon Mai was out of the room and back in the kitchen.

Smiling to herself, Shizuru turned in her chair again, but this time blue and red caught her eye.

Looking to the black car parked on the curb of the house was Natsuki and some red head. Making out. Against **her** car. Outside **her** house. With **her **Natsuki...

(Pity for Nao starts.... Here~!)

She stood up quickly and left her office, intent on getting that tea to help calm her nerves.

--

Nao unhooked her arms from Natsuki's neck and ran her fingers down the woman's sides, causing her to shiver in excitement. Nao pulled back from the kiss and smiled softly at Natsuki, "Hey, guess what..."

"Hmmm?" Natsuki asked, grinning back. This girl could kiss! That was almost as good as kissing Shizuru! Oh god.. Shizuru... Natsuki felt her stomach ache in pain as if she was punched in the stomach. Not a second later, Nao lifted her fist from Natsuki's hip and slammed her fist into the girl's gut.

She was actually punched in the stomach. But this time, the pain was real.

Natsuki groaned and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. Wow that girl had a punch! Nao grinned in satisfaction and walked away quite proud of herself and thinking the woman was down for the count. Natsuki growled and stood up, ignoring the pain. She marched up behind the girl and grabbed her shoulder. "No one punches me!" she yelled, spinning the surprised girl again and slamming her fist into the girl's other cheek.

Once again, Natsuki Kuga KO'd an under aged girl. "Awww crap this girl's a piece of work!" Natsuki yelled in annoyance before picking up the girl again to carrying the girl towards the house. She came in through the front door with Nao in her arms in time to see Shizuru walking into the kitchen and shutting the door behind her.

She sighed happily and ran up the stairs as fast as she could, her arms starting to ache. Ugh... this was so much work. She came to her door and raised her foot, using the tip of her sneakers to turn the knob and kick the door open. The door slammed a bit loudly when it hit the wall, so she quickly went over and plopped the girl down on the bed.

The red head laid there completely unmoving, her right cheek a bit red and her left one swelling a bit. _'She wouldn't have gotten punched if she wasn't so difficult!' _Natsuki thought. That was not a good excuse... goddamn now she felt guilty! Stupid red head...

Natsuki sighed, knowing she had to help. She had punched, kidnapped, made out with, and punched yet again, this red head. She left the room and went downstairs, turning and walking into the kitchen. Mai smiled at her instantly, and she smiled back. Shizuru was sitting there glaring bloody murder at her and sipping her tea. "Uhh... Mai?" she started, moving away from the hate and towards the love, "I need a cup of tea and two bags of frozen food."

"Yea sure, Johnson already brought it all the food." Mai said, moving towards the huge frig.

'_I love Johnson!!' _the bluenette thought. She went to the the kettle and got a cup, pouring herself a cup of tea. "So then, what's for dinner?"

"Well, Shizuru said she wanted smoked red head... I don't know what that means."

...Shit. Shizuru... she saw, huh? Well, not that it matters! It's not like her and Natsuki have a connection or feelings for each other or really want to be with each other, right? Of course not! There was no tension so in that case Natsuki could say whatever she wanted to the Fujino. Damn straight! "She's just a little off. I have no idea what red head she's talking about."

"Ara? So you sent her away already? Tell me, was she 2000 or 5000 yen an hour." Shizuru nearly growled out. She stood up abruptly and left the room as fast as her little graceful feet would take her.

Natsuki sighed heavily, feeling her stomach drop. She didn't mean to hurt Shizuru, they just couldn't have sex. And now there was this huge wall at least 6 feet thick that was made of pure iron ore and she could get a hold of the woman on the other side. ...yea. Mai went over and put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, looking her friend right in the eye, "What happened and what red head?"

"Can I tell you after dinner? Maybe tonight. The red head is asleep in our bed." Natsuki said nervously, grabbing the two frozen bags from her friend in one hand and held up the cup of tea, "Before you say anything I'm just gonna say yes I'm still a virgin, so is she I think, she's hurt, and I need to help."

"Fine just go." Mai said in annoyance.

Natsuki grinned and climbed up the stairs, entering her room and looking at the red head that seemed to be waking up. She put the stuff on the night stand and stood beside the bed, looking down at the girl. Nao sat up and rubbed her head for her head ache, then moved to rubbing her now swelling cheeks. She looked up to at her grinning kipnapper/attacker, and jumped halfway across the bed, pointing an accusing finger at our girl, "You! Where the fuck am I?!"

"Keep it down, you're in the Fujino Mansion on the north side of Fuuka." Natsuki said truthfully. This girl was odd, and she was already in a bad place with her. No need to make it worse. She wasn't one to **try **and get on people bad sides, but when they pissed her off then she got mean. Like Reito!! Tate! Most men she has met!

"Yea right." Nao said, rubbing her eyes softly with her finger to avoid touching her cheeks. They were red and puffy and they stung like a bee. Ow.

Natsuki twitched and tried to keep her small grin in place. "Look around you. I work here as a live in maid and get paid 3,372,177yen _**(4)**_ a month for cleaning three neat freak's rooms a day and living and eating here and doing as I please. Oh and I brought you tea for the headache and two ice bags for the cheeks."

Nao looked up Natsuki in curiosity and then over to the nightstand, seeing that the woman was right. What the..? No one had ever been this nice to her in over a year. Or ever, at this point.... "Uhh, thanks." she said, blushing slightly. But since both her cheeks were a bit swollen, nothing showed. She picked up the two ice packs, one in each hand, and pressed them to her face, sighing in the release of tension they brought her sore muscles. "You have one hell of a punch." she said, looking up at Natsuki.

"Look who's talking." Natsuki grinned. She tested the waters and sat on the edge of the bed. Nao grinned at her and winked. Natsuki scooted closer and picked up the cup, holding it in front of Nao's face, "Want some? Your hands are a little busy at the moment." she asked.

Nao nodded thankfully and moved closer, taking a sip of the steaming tea as Natsuki tipped the cup. This continued until the bags were no longer cold and the tea cup was empty down to the last drop.

Natsuki placed the items back on the counter and looked intently at Nao, "So, you're homeless and under aged." she said. It was more of a statement than anything.

Nao glared at the woman, but nodded, "Yea. I'm 17 now. My mom died on life support last year after being sick her whole life. Having me made it worse and she went into a coma. Until a little over a year ago, that is."

"Eh, that's not that bad." Natsuki said, moving a bit closer. Nao glared at her, and she raised her brows back, "What, don't believe me? Me and my friend Mai ran away from a orphanage ten years ago when I was 8 and she was 10. We lived on the streets doing odd jobs and whatever we could. Four months ago she found a guy that she liked, but he raped her and now's she's pregnant."

"....You win." Nao muttered. Jeez... that was sad. Way more depressing than her story. But that least she got to know more about the interesting woman helping her out...Than, they settled in a veeeeery uncomfortable silence.

Until Nao broke it, that is, "Why are you being so nice to me? I don't deserve it! I tried to rob you for shit's sake!!"

"I said keep it down, especially with the cursing. I had to learn that the hard way. And I'm being nice because you need to the help. You're probably just hungry... and dinners at 6, by the way." Natsuki answered.

"Yea yea, you punched me than helped. Can I go now?" Nao asked. Honestly, she didn't want to leave. This was one hell of a soft bed, tea was so warm – not hot – and tasty she nearly gulped it all down, there was a beautiful woman in front of her that was helping her out, and she was in a mansion!

Natsuki's face fell for a second, only a second! But it was long enough for Nao to catch it, "You don't really want to leave, do you?" the bluenette asked, motioning to the room around them. "You want to leave all this?"

All this? When she heard that, Nao just thought of the grinning woman sitting not a foot away from her. Jeez, that stupid kiss must have affected her thought process. "Yes!" she said loudly, crossing her arms over her chest. WTF? No!! Watching Natsuki's face fall again, Nao shook her head and scooted closer to the woman, taking one of her hands in both of her own, "I mean, no I don't. I really don't. But it's not my place to stay here. You work here after all, not much I can do except beg to stay."

After a few seconds of totally being in lala land for a moment, Natsuki brightened and stood up, "No, I have a plan. You need a job right? Well Mr. Fujino's a really cool dude, so I bet I could get you a job. Here, with me! Me... and Mai, I mean!" she said, sputtering near the end. Oh god, did she really say that? She felt her face light up in embarrassment and dropped the red head's hands.

Nao giggled a bit and nodded thankfully, "You don't have to..."

"And lose you? No way." Natsuki said, not thinking first. She turned and walked out of the room, leaving Nao to sit there and blush the color of her hair.

--

_**KNOCK KNOCK**_

"Come in!" a worn out voice called.

Natsuki slowly opened the door and entered the study, shutting the wooden barrier behind her. This was the first time she would be talking to Mr. Fujino by herself and it was like being a doe walking into the lion's den without knowing which way up. "Mr. Fujino?"

"Ara, Natsuki come in, please." the older man said, smiling happily at the sight of the girl.

Natsuki smiled back and sat in front of his desk. He had much less of a accent, and Mai told her it was because he became a business man at a young age and spent his time in Tokyo, so he talked normally. But every once in a while, a little bit of Kyoto got out. "Mr. Fujino, I have a request."

"Sure, anything. You've made Shizuru so happy since coming here, and you two actually listened to my no sex rule, so I owe you." he said, taking off his glasses and looking at her with warm blue eyes. Crimson must be from the mother's side. And yes, he knew. Because apparently, everyone does!!!

Natsuki smiled gratefully, "I was just thinking that I have this friend who's currently homeless, and has been for a year. I know this would be a great burden on you, but you, but would you consider giving her a job here with Me and Mai?"

Cross your fingers

--

Nao sat back against the bed's head board. Now she was under the covers with no head ache and normal sized and colored cheeks. Sorta. Her cheeks were a bit red tinted due to the thoughts about a certain blue haired vixen running around in her head. She couldn't help it.

The girl was tough. Way tough, and Nao liked that. Also, she had a fucking great body, a gorgeous face, and a way with her tongue from what she got in that kiss. God, that kiss. She wanted more. Much more. And soon.

'_I wonder if Shizuru Fujino's nice? I heard she is...' _she thought, hoping that she could get the job and stay here with her new pet puppy.

* * *

_the food card_** 1 - **Credit Card Mr. Fujino gave the girls so that they can buy food. Any food. As much as they want. Anytime

_"Uhh.. 33,180 yen"_** 2 - **Somewhere around 300 US dollars

___Alyssa :) 432-8323_** 3- **Do not call this number!! I made it up! If you do, I'm not responisble for the future rape it could bring!!

_3,372,177yen_** 4 - **30,000 some US dollars.

* * *

**Natsuki: You evil little conniving bitch**

**Me: ?!?!?!**

**Nao: I'm in the story!!**

**Natsuki: 10 pages in less than a week? Your spoiling the children!**

**Me: …I have a girlfriend! NO KIDS POSSIBLE!!!**

**Natsuki: I mean the readers! They're not that great you know! You give and give and they take and take!**

**Me: NO! They review and they're nice and don't flame me!**

**Nao: I'm being ignored**

**Mai: Yup**

**Shizuru: Agreed**

**Natsuki: That doesn't matter! They haven't said on good thing about me!**

**Me: -**locks her in the closet**- Ahhh much better…**

**Nao: Thanks for putting me in, Shu!**

**Me: No prob!! I love Nao!**

**Mikoto: …So Natsuki gets two girls and I don't get any?!**

**Me: That depends on who our readers want you to be with… drop by my Profile and leave a vote in my poll. On WHO YOU WANT MAI TO BE WITH IN THE STORY!! Or leave a funny and creative review!  
**

**Natsuki: -**banging on door**- Shu!! Theres a clown mask in here and it's freaking me out!!!**

**Me: -**shivers-** Clowns… You're on your own!!! Bi-atch!!!**


	6. Passing

**Me: My plan is to DOMINATE the front page baby!!!**

**Nao: Oh gawd...**

**Natsuki: You have low life goals...**

**Me: NU UH!! I'm going to ASU and marrying my girlfriend!!**

**Natsuki: ....Like i said. Now life goals**

**Shizuru: Something wrong with marriage, Natsuki? -**glowering**-**

**Natsuki: o.o NO!**

**Me: WHIPPED!!!  
**

* * *

Chpater 6 - **Passing**

* * *

Mr. Fujino took his small reading glasses from his desk and picked up a file, searching through it. "Let me see... We are one maid short and the other rooms are probably gathering dust... Yes. You're friend can have the job." He said, setting down the file and smiling at the woman.

Natsuki jumped up out of her chair and grinned, "Thank you Mr. Fujino!" she yelled, holding out her hand and shaking the man's own hand.

He grinned at her and motioned for her to sit down, which she did, "Now I'll need you're friends information by the end of the day on this form. Please fill everything out, Natsuki."

Taking the form softly from her boss's boss, Natsuki grinned and nodded. "I'll get everything you need."

"Also!" he started, stopping the woman before she could get up. Natsuki relaxed into her chair, knowing she would be there a bit longer. "I want to lay down the same ground rules. No sex with my family for her, too. Only leaving on Saturdays and to do her job. Also, I'd like for you to show her the ropes since she's your friend. She her how to clean, how to act and take her on a shopping for some clothes, anything she needs. Oh and…...give her the room next to yours."

"Yes, sir. Anything." Natsuki replied, standing up again.

He pointed to the chair and narrowed his eyes. Natsuki sighed and sat back down, making him grin. "One more question. How old is she?" he asked.

17. The answer came to her mind easy, but could she say it? It was illegal and Mr. Fujino was a nice man but he didn't seem like one to break the law. Lie to your boss's boss or tell the truth about breaking the law... This is why life is never easy! "She's... 17, sir."

Mr. Fujino nodded, taking off his glasses and rubbing his sore eyes. "That's what I thought, under aged. And she was living on the streets." Natsuki stayed silent. No no no, she just met Nao! Nao was funny, she didn't want to lose her... "Well keep her away from Reito. He loves jailbait."

"S-Sir?" Natsuki asked, looking at the man strangely. He just nodded to her and smiled. So that meant he wouldn't call the cops or flip a bitch. Grinning and standing up, Natsuki thanked him again and left the room, paper in hand, and ran to her room. She when opened the door, Nao was laying back against the head board; eyes closed, head back, hands behind her head, and a grin on her face. Nice thoughts, maybe?

"Nao!" Natsuki yelled, closing the door behind her. Nao shot up like a bullet and looked up at the bluenette, returning the grin. "So guess who has her own room in a mansion doing minimal work and hanging with me?"

"You got me the job!!" Nao screamed, jumping up and hugging Natsuki. The bluenette grinned wider and pulled away from the hug, tugging Nao towards the door, "Come on, I want you to meet Mai. And Shizuru. And not Reito cause he's an ass and he'll want to sleep with you." she said, walking down the hall and towards the stairs.

"Ooooo my mutt's protective already? Am I that good of a kisser, hmm?" Nao teased, raising her brows at the woman.

Natsuki blushed and glared at the girl, releasing her hand and crossing her own arms over her chest. "No, not really. I do remember me having to do most of the work... and you moaning kind of loud." She teased right back, satisfied when she saw the red head blush.

"I was moaning in disappointment." Nao tired to counter back. Lame. She was a pretty good tease, but not at this point. The bluenette did something to her, made her flustered. She didn't like it.

"You were moaning in pleasure and that's that." Natsuki grinned, putting her hand on Nao's shoulder.

Not a second later, the girl shrugged away from the contact and opened the kitchen door, pausing when she saw a bunch or people there. A woman with a small bump on her stomach and one hell of chest. A weirdo guy looking her up and down like a piece of meat, making her shiver. And there was the brunette smiling sweetly at her, but with a hidden fire behind her eyes. "Uhhh, Hi?"

"Ohhh, this is the red head!" the busty woman said, rolling her eyes and turning to face the stove again.

Natsuki walked in behind her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, grinning like an idiot, "Everyone except Reito-ass, this is Nao. I just got her a job here, so you'll be seeing her everyday." she said. As she thought, Nao stepped forward a bit and broke the contact. What the hell? Was she not aloud to touch her anymore?

Mai stepped forward and held out her hand, smiling like the sweet motherly woman she was, "Hi Nao, I'm Mai Tokiha, Natsuki's best friend of 10 years."

Nao shook her hand. This one was.. nice. Trustable, easy. She seemed so nice and motherly, like she already had a child running around. Close, but not quite. "Nao. Nice to meet you."

Next up, Reito stepped forward running and hand through his hair and giving a sexy smirk, "Hello beautiful, I'm Re-"

"Don't care not interested." Nao said, moving past him. Mai giggled a bit and Natsuki erupted in laughter. Shizuru smiled herself and stood up, moving and standing in front of Nao. Nao smiled at her and held out her hand, "Nao Yuuki, nice to meet you Shizuru."

"Ara, you now me already?" Shizuru said in her sweetest voice, raising her brows and shaking the hand.

Nao nodded quickly, glancing at Natsuki from the corner of her eye whom was talking and laughing with Mai. "I've heard good things from the streets. That your nice and smart and doesn't care about anything, just the real person."

Shizuru followed the girl's line of gaze and landed on Natsuki. A woman from the streets trying to protect her best friend, that she took in and fall in love with. Damn this Nao knew her pretty well. "I guess. Welcome to the Fujino home."

"Anyway, Beautiful." Reito said smoothly, butting into the conversation. Shizuru rolled her eyes and went in the opposite direction, leaving him standing there with Nao. He smirked at her and tried to move closer, but she just avoided him. "Aww, don't be scared. I'm here to take care of you."

"Leave me alone..." Nao muttered, moving farther away.

Reito stepped closer and took hold of her arm, stopping her movement. "Hey, stop it." he said, pulling her towards him.

Nao shut her eyes closed tight, but the hold on her arm and lifted and she was pushed back a bit. She opened her eyes again to see Natsuki standing right in front of her, holding Reito's wrist tightly and glaring at the man that was cringing in pain. "Don't you fucking touch her!" Natsuki yelled, throwing Reito's arm back at him.

Reito glared right back and rubbed his sore wrist, "How are you not fired yet?! I swear you and your little fuck buddy behind you are out of here!"

"Reito!" Mr. Fujino's voice boomed throughout the room. Everyone turned to see the normally nice, sweet man storming over to his niece in anger. The younger man's face changed from anger to fear at the sight. "Reito, you will not talk to the girls like that." He said in a stern voice.

Reito gulped and sputtered, glaring and pointing at the two women. "That Mutt disrespects me all the time! I will not stand for it!"

"She disrespects you because you sexually harass those important to her!" the older man yelled back. Reito quieted down, and so did the rest of the room. Mr. Fujino adjusted his tie and sighed looking over to Mai, "So then, is dinner ready? I'm sorry I won't be able to be here as I have a video chat with an American company tonight."

"Yea, dinner's ready." Mai answered, smiling. Oh, she had been waiting since day one for Reito to get told off and yelled at and everything! Revenge is sweet!! "We're having steak, rice and miso soup."

Mr. Fujino nodded as everyone else grinned. Mai's food was getting amazing, and she didn't even have to try anymore. He thanked her, told Reito to keep calm, and left. After making sure Nao was okay, Natsuki went to help Mai serve dinner. Nao was a guest for tonight, since the 'paper work' wasn't done. Excuses work from time to time.

Eventually everything was served and everyone was seating at the table. Nao was sitting across from Shizuru, Reito across from Natsuki, and Mai off to the side. Soon, the questions started. And the started with Shizuru actually. "So Yuuki-san, how old are you?" she asked, sipping her soup.

Nao paused and glanced at Natsuki and saw the woman mouthing something, "..18." she said. Should she lie to her boss? Was there something she didn't know?

Reito's face seemed to drop a bit. Awww no jail bait for the creeper! But his smile returned when a seemingly bright idea came to mind. "Is there a possibility that Nao is the** normal** girl in this group and likes guys? If she does, do you have a boyfriend?"

Nao stiffened and looked down, narrowing her eyes. But she looked up at him, still glaring, and shook her head. "No, I don't have a boyfriend. But I'm also not 'normal' either. Not anymore. Besides, I have my eye on someone." she said, trying her hardest not to look to her right. Wouldn't it be bad if she was interested in the dog like girl after only an hour? Breaking we will, Nao glanced at Natsuki to see the woman eating quietly and glaring at Reito.

Well at least she wasn't the only one that didn't like him! Glancing at Shizuru, the crimson eye'd woman was also glaring at the male. No way... Quickly looking at Mai, Nao saw that they all pretty much hated the same dude. ...Sweet! Shizuru noticed the grin on her face and was struck with a sudden and random question, "Nao-san, if you don't mind me asking, what was your last job?"

Nao froze then. She looked down and used her hair to cover her face completely in the shadows. "I don't want to talk about it..."

Reito raised his brows and hope for the most entertaining thing to come out of this dinner. Other than Mai gaining some weight and Shizuru's affair with the help, there was nothing going on and it annoyed him! Well plenty was going on but it bore him already. "Why not? Is it super bad, super embarrassing, or just dumb?"

"Fuck off, Reito." Natsuki growled, looking at the girl beside her. Why was she so sensitive? Why couldn't she touch her? Yea she wanted to know too, but she wouldn't pressure the girl.

"Oh come on!" Reito said, rolling his eyes. He chuckled and crossed his arms in front of himself, "It's not like she was something retarded, like a hooker."

Natsuki felt something clamp onto her hand under the table. She looked up at Nao in shock and saw the girl staring at her with a pleading look, like she was about to cry. "Excuse us." she said quickly, taking a hold of Nao's hand and pulling them out of the kitchen.

Everyone sat there and watched them go. Two slaps came from different directions and hit Reito at the same time. Mai glared at him and stood up, "You ass!"

"Really Reito, you are an ass." Shizuru agreed, turning her back to the man.

"What'd I do?!"

--

Natsuki took Nao up her Nao's own room and sat her down on the bed, locking the door. She stood in front of the red head with a stern look and crossed her arms over her chest, "What's with you?! Why can't I touch you? Why were you so quiet about your last job and why did you freak out and flip a bitch?!"

"Cause he was right..." Nao said, wiping her eyes before any tears came out.

Natsuki sighed and sat down next to the girl, wrapping an arm around her and laying them back on the pillows. Instead on back off, Nao welcomed the embrace and cuddle into Natsuki's side, holding her tight. "What was he right about, again?" Natsuki asked, comfortable on the bed with the girl.

"My last job. I... I was a prostitute." Nao admitted. She expected an outburst, as usual. People hated hookers; they were dirty, had STDs, and only cared about money. Except non of that was true about her... not that people cared. But the older woman stayed silent, and instead of exploding she just tightened her hold on the red head and held her closer, "I want to know." The bluenette said softly.

Nao nodded and wiped her tears again, relaxing into the pillows. "It was a month after my mom died. I was evicted from our apartment cause I couldn't pay rent, and I was out walking in the snow when a man asked me if I was a hooker. I was going to say no, but he offered a lot of money... so I went with him, and he hurt me. He told his friends, and for a while it would be my job. And it was always older business men that were really perverted and wanted younger girls.

"Then they started to get abusive, and made me do drugs because it made the sex better or something. I-I hated them... but I didn't know what else to do when they offered the stuff. And I did them, because they paid. I hate myself for it, but I didn't know what else to do! I-I... was.. was just..." the girl stopped as her voice broke and she started sobbing.

Natsuki turned on her side and held the girl until she stopped crying. Nao clutched the woman like a last life line and was holding her from the land of the dead, "Natsuki... please don't hate me."

"Well after that story I say it's pretty plausible that... I could never have any negative feelings for you. Ever." Natsuki said, smiling down at the girl. She noffed her head and closed her eyes, "In fact, I think whatever I **do **feel for you just got a whole lot stronger..."

A very shocked Nao looked up in time for Natsuki to lean down and plant a soft kiss on her forehead. She blushed and hid her face in the girl's neck, mumbling something. Natsuki laughed and got up from the bed, leaving Nao to sit up in the center of it, "Where are you going? Stay with me? Please? I mean... if you want to..."

Natsuki smiled at her and shook her head, "I'm going to talk to someone about this. I'll be back tonight." she said, walking to the door.

Nao jumped out of the bed and grabbed Natsuki's wrist, holding her back, "No! Don't tell Mr. Fujino! I promise I don't have an diseases or anything, I don't have baby, and nothings physically wrong with me! Just a little.. off! I don't want to lose you! I-I m-mean the job!" she stammered, blushing at the end.

Natsuki smirked knowingly at her and narrowed her eyes slightly, "You don't want me to leave? You want to love me, you want to kiss me, you want to hold me." Natsuki sang _**(1)**_, still smirking at the younger girl.

Nao pouted up at her and stood up straight, leaning in and kissing Natsuki on the lips quickly. "Maybe."

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki just pointed to the bed and ignored what had just happened, "Get some rest. I'll be back tonight."

"Ooooo giving me orders to get in the bed, yes ma'am Miss Kuga."

Rolling her eyes dramatically, the older woman left the room and down the hall, stopping at a door that was all too familiar. She took a deep breath before knocking on the door and waiting until it opened up. She was met with wide, surprised crimson eyes, "Natsuki! Please come in. That is, if you want to." Shizuru said, holding the door open and ready for the woman.

Natsuki nodded and went inside the dimly lit room, standing in the center. Shizuru quickly shut the door and ran a hand through her hair, trying to act calm. "Ara, so what can I do for Natsuki today?"

"I need to talk to you about Nao." Natsuki said. Shizuru's face fell. That red head? Oh come on, how close could they be already?! _I thought she came to patch things up...' _Shizuru thought sadly. Natsuki nodded and took a step closer, "I want you to talk to Reito about staying away from her. She has a few... issues that I don't want coming up to bother her. I want him, his sexual comments, and his penis, very far away from her at all times."

"Ara, Natsuki should know I do not control my cousin, and that I have very little control over what he says and does." Shizuru said. It was all the truth. Reito wouldn't listen and might even do that reverse psychology thing and do it even more just to piss her off. "Although, I must comment on how close you and Nao are already. Lovers yet?" she asked, raising her brows and cupping her chin in a thinking pose.

Natsuki glared back at the woman and scoffed, "What me and Nao are to each other is non of your business!!" she yelled back, letting her anger get the best of her.

Shizuru stayed calm and in check, determined to use Natsuki's angrier emotions to her advantage. "I bet you are. You were obviously having a wonderful time making out against my car and holding hands under the table."

Stepping back in surprise that Shizuru knew about the hand thing, Natsuki growled low in her throat and pointed accusingly at the woman, "I told you that it's non of your business!" she screamed.

"You and I both know this is in every way my business!" Shizuru yelled back in mock hurt. She had to keep her emotions in check if this was going to work. "Tell me, what are your feelings for her?" she asked normally.

Natsuki growled again and shook her head, "It doesn't matter!!"

"Ara, I bet you love her, don't you?" the woman asked teasingly, "Yes, I bet you've known her for a long time and love her and want to marry her!"

"I've only ever loved you!" Natsuki screamed, her anger getting the best of her. She marched forward and pushed Shizuru's shoulders back so the shell shocked girl would stumble, "But I couldn't even tell you that!" she screamed, pushing Shizuru again.

The Fujino lost her balance and fell back at the foot of her bed, landing on the plush pillows. "Natsuki, wait!"

"No!" Natsuki screamed again, jumping on top of the woman and holding her down. Shizuru was truly scared. Natsuki was obviously a tough girl and was currently royally pissed off, so this was in no way, shape, or form, good at all. "You have to hear this Shizuru! I love what we had and how we could be together whenever, but I refuse to break the rules and sleep with you! I won't do it! No matter how much I love you!" she said.

Shizuru stayed quiet on the bed and simply lay there. After a few minutes, Natsuki was able to calm down and really mull over what she had said. She said she loved Shizuru, right to her face. It felt... good... "Natsuki, please get off me." Shizuru muttered.

The woman panicked and jumped off her boss, helping the Fujino up and dusting her off. "Shizuru, are you okay? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to freak out like that! It's just that I really don't have feelings for Nao, I think, and I really do love you but I refuse to break to no sex rule. Me and Mai need this job."

Stepping forward, Shizuru leaned down and quickly kissed the blushing bluenette in front of her. "Natsuki... Kami I've been waiting to hear that. I love you, too, and I have for the longest time. I- We- Look, we don't have to have sex if you don't want to break the rules. I just want to be with you again." she said, tears of happiness falling from her eyes.

Natsuki grinned and wrapped the woman in a tight hug, kissing her neck once, "Thank you, 'Zuru. I'd love to be with you, too. I love you." she said, wiping the tears off the other woman's face and smiling lovingly.

"I love you, too, Nat-Su-Ki." Shizuru said, leaning down and locking lips with the girl she loved. (enjoy the sappiness...)

--

Nao sat up impatiently on the soft bed. It was almost half an hour since Natsuki had left and the woman wasn't back yet! She got up off the bed and made her way out of the room and smelt something reeeeally good! She went down stairs to the kitchen in time to see Mai lifting a tray out of the oven. "Brownies!" Nao yelled, smiling widely.

Mai jumped and nearly dropped the tray, only being able to smack it into the counter before they all fell off. She looked back and glared at Nao for a moment before rolling her eyes, "Yes. Brownies. As a surprise desert for everyone, so don't scream it out please."

"Sorry.." Nao said quietly, coming into the kitchen and standing near the counter, "Need any help with that?" she asked politely.

"You don't have to, I was gonna go get Natsuki to do it. You seen her around?" Mai asked, getting out a few bowls from the cabinets and setting them down.

Pouting a bit, No went over to the same counter and took one of the many brownies, munching on it. "Not for a while. Is she bi-polar?" she asked completely out of the blue. The hell....?

"Noooo, why?" Mai asked curiously, taking out ice cream from the fridge. "Could you get the fudge in that cabinet over there, by the way?" she asked, pointing across the room.

Nodding and finishing her brownie, Nao went over and opened the thing, searching for the fudge, "It's just that moment we're making out and everything's all fine and the next she disappears. Oh found it." she said, finding the fudge and tossing it to the woman.

"Uh huh..." Mai muttered, catching the fudge and getting to work on the deserts. "Nao... You should... umm nevermind." she muttered, changing her mind. _'She needs to find out for herself...' _She thought sadly. It would be better that way, so that she could really believe it when she heard it; or saw it. It might hurt more, but it was for the best.

"Mai... your plants dying." Nao said, catching the woman's attention. Nao was standing over the sink, looking at the yellow dying plant as it sat hopelessly on the sill.

Mai nodded and put everything down, walking over to stand beside the smaller girl. "Yea, I know. I don't know why! I give it water every day and I put it in the sun, but it keeps dying."

"Take it out of the sun." Nao said, picking up and small pot and putting it on the counter. "A plant like this only needs a little bit of sun a day, anymore will kill it. And it needs minimal water, other wise the roots will flood and drown the plant from the inside." she said, playing with the limp leaves.

Gaping at the younger girl, Mai looked at her curiously, "How did you know all that?"

"My aunt used to work at a florist's shop, and would take me with her sometimes. A learned lot about the plants there and even more stuff about her garden plants." Nao said proudly, nodding to the other woman.

Mai laughed a bit, "You know we have a garden out back with a bunch of trees, fruit and vegetables. You should be our gardener."

"...I'll ask about that. Thanks Mai!" Nao said, grinning widely to the other woman and leaving the kitchen.

Mai watched the girl go with a small smile. Maybe now her poor little plant would grow! After all that time of doing the wrong things, it would finally have the chance to grow up a bit and flourish. Wait a minute...... Looking back at the many bowls on the counter, Mai narrowed her eyes at the door that Nao had left out of, "She left without helping me..."

--

"'Zuru... stop." Natsuki whispered, pushing the woman's shoulders back slightly. They had to stop. She was supposed to be back in Nao's room like half an hour ago! But then Shizuru started kissing her and they started making out and stuff kind of... got out of hand? Not too much though!

Shizuru shook her head in response, refusing to stop, and went back to kissing her pups neck. Natsuki groaned and pushed the woman harder, slipping out from under her and off the bed. She stood near the door and glared at Shizuru, "I told you to stop!"

"I didn't want too, though..." Shizuru said, pouting up at her new toy. Natsuki melted at the sight and softened her glare. Grinning victoriously, Shizuru stood and kissed the woman one more time before saying, "Goodbye, my Nat-Su-Ki-chan."

Blushing a bit, Natsuki turned and opened the door to see Nao standing there about to knock. "Nao? What are you doing here?"

Nao blinked and grinned up at her, not seeing the Fujino in the back round, "You said you'd be back tonight so we could sleep together, but you never showed so I got worried. Oh, and Mai has desert down in the kitchen too; brownies and ice cream."

"Great! And sorry about forgetting, " Natsuki grinned, also forgetting about the woman behind her in the shadows of the canopy bed, "To make up for it I'll be extra cuddly tonight." she said with a small wink and a grin. Nao grinned back and took one of Natsuki's hand, causing them both to blush a bit. Shizuru glared and watched as Natsuki led the girl away, holding hands and walking down the hall. That red head was on the top of her 'Hit' list. Natsuki was on the top of her 'To Do' list. And those brownies were on the top of her 'Right Now' list.

* * *

_You want to love me, you want to kiss me, you want to hold me _**1 - **You better know what movie this is from...

**Me: Yesh...**

**Mai: You're writing a lot lately...**

**Me: I know it's weird ._. Most of the time I have to sit myself down and force myself to write... this week I just want it all out of my head!! Cause theres a lot of shit in there!!**

**Mikoto: -**raises hand**- Shu Sensei?**

**Me: Yes?**

**Mikoto: When Am I going to be joining the story?**

**Me: .... chapter... what is it 11? 12? After Mai has the baby!!**

**Mai: o.o I have it in the story?!**

**Me: Honey you have it in the middle!!**

**Mai: ?!?!?**

**Nao: HAHA!!**

**Me: Nao... might not even get paired in this... if I make a sequal than probably...**

**Nao: WHAT?!?!**

**Natsuki: HAHA!!**

**Me: ANYWAY! Remember to drop by my poll and vote if you would. Also, leave a review cheering me on to my FRONT PAGE DOMINATION!! Please?  
**


	7. Tripped

**Me: As I know, you are probably confused about Natsuki and Nao's relationship**

**Mai: How do you know?**

**Me: …cause I am too!!**

**Natsuki: What the hell?!**

**Me: I don't think this shit through!! I don't even know the first word of this chapter, let alone how this is gonna end!!**

**Mai: And you keep writing?!**

**Me: …I get bored**

**Natsuki and Mai: -**go off to discuss firing me**- **

**Me: I need to start thinking these through..**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – **Tripped  
**

**

* * *

**

Just to start off, the weather was now starting to take a turn for the better. It was starting feel like spring again. Most of the snow had melted over the course of a week with the new found heat, the plants were blooming like crazy. The outside garden was a safe haven for bugs and small animals that fed off the flowers and fruit trees. The moods of all the house mates also seemed lighter as they got to know each other more and more each day. It was now a week since Nao had showed up. Her and Natsuki continue to grow close and Natsuki is ever the more clueless as the what the hell is going on. Idiot... Today's date: Sunday, March 21.

"Here ya go, Spider." Natsuki said, placing a plate off eggs and hash browns next in front of the girl and smiling at her.

Nao smiled back and quickly dug into the food, washing it down with a glass of this American Sunny D. Paper work done, sizes figured out, pay check sent; and she was a working girl. She had the uniform on and had taken a long, long bath last night and slept more than 14 hours in her new bed. She couldn't have been happier to get the job, and it was pretty damn fun too. "Thank, Mutt."

"Ara, is there a reason for the lovey dovey nick names?" Shizuru asked, watching the two girls. Natsuki rolled her eyes as Nao turned the slightest shade of pink. Glowering a bit at the red head, she raised her brows as if expecting an answer. Now.

Mai came between them and shook her head, "I heard this story this morning from Natsuki, Shizuru, so no need to worry. Apparently before bed a few days ago when Nao first got here, they talked a bunch. Natsuki's favorite animal is a dog, Nao's is a spider. Mutt and Spider are their names to tease each other." she said, placing a place in front of the only other person there.

Reito wasn't present. He hadn't come home that night since he discovered he was past due on his latest deadline for a drawing of a Panda. Mr. Fujino loves pandas and had demanded a chibi drawing by the end of the week (...shrugs...). Although, his relationship with Nao wasn't as strained as his and Natsuki's. They were in the early forms of friendship.

Shizuru nodded at the explanation and grinned slightly in victory. She already knew that Natsuki's favorite animal as a dog. And her favorite dog was a husky. And if she ever got one she would name it Duran because that's the one word she remembered about her parents. _'I wonder when her birthday is,,,' _Shizuru thought to herself, already picturing her and Natsuki kissing with a puppy on their laps, rings on their fingers and a fireplace in the background. Yea... a fireplace would be nice...

"Oh, Fujino." Nao started. But she stopped to gulp down the rest of her drink and swallow the food in her mouth before speaking to her boss, "I talked about it with Mai and Natsuki and we think it would be best if I was a gardener instead of a regular maid."

"She's good, 'Zuru." Natsuki said, pointing to the small growing plant back at the window sill that never got any light. "Mai tried for months to get that thing to grow. Nao's been here a week and it's already gone from yellow and blah to green and nice. She's really smart with that stuff." she said, shooting a grin over to Nao before turning her attention to Shizuru again.

Catching the grin and the slight blush it caused on the red head's cheeks, Shizuru nodded and stared at Nao long and hard. "Well since **my** Natsuki speaks so highly of you, Yuuki-san, I think we can make a deal. We shall have a trial. One week cleaning the unused rooms of this house as a regular maid and one week being a gardener. Which ever you do a better job at is what your job will permanently be as long as you stay here."

"I'll be the judge!" Natsuki said quickly, grinning at the Fujino with a grin in place.

Mai rolled her eyes in response and put her hands on her hip, "I'll be the judge! You'd just do whatever would make Nao happy."

"Nu uh!" Natsuki whined, glaring back at her friend, "I can be a fair judge! I can be honest!"

"Actually, I'd rather Mai be the judge, Natsuki-kun." Shizuru said, nibbling on her eggs. She giggled when Natsuki gave her an exasperated look and looked down at her plate and pouting.

Nao just nodded in agreement and went back to eating her food. Over the last week, she couldn't help but notice something. That Shizuru was hopelessly in love with **her **girlfriend! Okay well... it was a bit early for titles and they never talked about it and had only shared a bed once and never actually did anything couple-like and only kissed a couple times and only acted as friends and...... they weren't together. Yet! Nao was working on changing that. Soon.

"Well, I should be getting to work in my office." Shizuru said, finishing her food and standing up. Mai quickly took her plates and glass away to the sink to be washed. Nao watched as Natsuki gave the woman a _look_ of longing and Shizuru giving her stronger one right back, "I'll be back down for lunch as soon as possible."

Natsuki nodded and bit her bottom lip. She glanced at Nao and for a split second, their eyes met. It looked as if she was fighting a battle with herself and was trying to make up her mind. Making the face of someone that had had an epiphany, Natsuki released her lip and walked up to the Fujino, standing very close to her, "Get your work done early, okay, babe?"

Glancing at the red head that was watching her intently, Shizuru looked at the bluenette with wide eyes, "Natsuki, I don't we should b-" she started, but was cut off when one of the other woman's hands wound its way into her hair and pulled her down for a kiss.

Nao straightened in shock and stared as her crush and her boss made out in front of her. Her entire face dropped, her shoulders slouched and she fell further into her seat. Why was the girl she liked... totally ignoring her? Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Nao looked up to see Mai giving her a sad smile, "They say they're in love, you know..."

Nao just nodded and got up from her seat, walking past the couple and out of the room. She was pretty much dead to the world now...

Pulling away from the bitter sweet kiss, Shizuru looked at Natsuki in shock, "Why would you kiss me in front of Nao?! You know she likes you, and you have to take her shopping today!"

"She likes me?" Natsuki asked, looking between her love and Mai.

The two woman both face palmed. Mai moved forward and smacked Natsuki upside the head, "You didn't know?! Are you some sort of new mutated idiot?!"

"Ara, are you telling me you didn't notice how she looked at you, how she touched you, or how she always wanted to be around you?" Shizuru tried to reason. Did Natsuki really not know that she was leading the poor girl on? _'I even knew that they had kissed a few times over the last week, which bothered me but I held it in, and yet Natsuki couldn't tell the other girl's feelings?'_

"..." Natsuki opened her mouth, but nothing came out. She didn't know! She didn't know how to be friends with people and not like them... the only person she was that close with was Mai, and was used to messing around like that. She thought it was normal for friends to do that. She was so socially challenged... "So wait... she **does** like me?" she asked again.

"Holy shit!" Mai exclaimed, throwing her hands up and exiting the room. Shizuru rolled her eyes and kissed the confused woman's cheek before smiling at her sadly, "Natsuki, be gentle when you let her down. She's young, so don't break her heart." she said, patting the girls shoulder and also leaving the room after Mai.

'_Wait... I have to break her heart?! No, 'Zuru said not to break her heart, but does that mean that I have to break up with her?! We're not even going out! ...Are we? Are me and Shizuru going out? ...'_ Natsuki stopped her train of thought there. She kissed both Nao and Shizuru. She likes them. Well no, she was pretty sure she loved Shizuru and only liked Nao as a friend. But... they had... And 'Zuru was hotter... but Nao was younger... brain fart.

--

About 2 or 3 hours later, Natsuki sat on the couch watching TV. Her work for the day was done, she was wearing her favorite jeans and a black shirt with her white jacket, and she was waiting for Nao to come down. After everything that had happened, she still had to take the newest of them shopping for clothes and essentials.

Hearing foot steps coming down the hall, she jumped up in time to see Nao coming down the stairs in borrowed jeans and a red shirt, "Hey, Nao! The car is ready if you want to -"

"Let's just get this over with, womanizer." Nao spat, shoving past her and out the front door.

"I'm not a womanizer..." Natsuki muttered, exiting the door and closing it behind her. She followed the girl to the car to see Johnson sitting in the front seat already. They got in the back and left for a very awkward ride to the strip mall. On the way, Natsuki was positive that if was nice enough, Nao could forgive her, "So, Reito being an ass?"

"Nope." Nao answered, her attention out the window.

No? The hell... "No? He's been trying to sleep with Mai for months. What are you..."

"I don't fuck my boss." Nao said, crossing her legs and her arms.

'_...That one I deserved.'_ Natsuki thought. This wasn't going any where... not soon it wasn't. "So, do you think you'll do better as a maid or a gardener?"

"Gardener."

"Is it fun?"

"Yup."

"You like Shizuru?"

"Yup."

"Mai?"

"Even more yup."

"Reito?"

"Awesome."

Fuck this. Natsuki crossed her arms and slouched down in her chair until she felt her shoulders hitting the back of the seat. Johnson chuckled at his place in the front seat and slowed the car, pulling to a stop in a reserved stop. "We're here, ladies."

Nao scoffed and got out of the car as fast as she could, walking through the crowd. Natsuki sighed and got out after her, looking back to Johnson, "We'll be back in a few hours. You don't have to stay if you don't want to."

Johnson winked at her and turned off the car, pulling out a small iPod and a magazine, "You'll be dragging her back into the car to figure it out in less than an hour, or so I'm guessing."

Natsuki grinned and nodded, "Is that a bet?" she asked, raising her brows. Johnson raised his back. "...2000 yen"

"Double it and it's a deal." Johnson said, smirking back.

--

43 minutes later

--

"In the car now!" Natsuki yelled, pointing to the car. Inside, Johnson sat chuckling. Nao shook her head at the woman and crossed her arms, shifting her weight onto one foot. Natsuki opened the door to her and pointed to the interior, "Get in the fucking car, girl, or you won't wake up tomorrow."

Nao stood there for a moment, wondering if Natsuki was serious. She wasn't serious, was dead serious. Nao's resolve wavered until she finally gave up and ducked down, sliding onto the seat. Natsuki grinned and glanced to her left for a brief second. Taking a double take, she saw a Mom with her two kids. Twins. They were staring at her forcing an under aged girl into a black car with blacked out windows. She smiled at them and got in the car quickly, shutting the door. "Johnson, drive around the parking lot." she said, rolling up the windows to aviod the awkward stares the family was giving her.

"Sure, I'll just collect my 4000 yen later." he said smugly, rolling up the sound proof glass and driving away from the curb.

Growling at him under her breath, Natsuki turned to the pissed off girl next to her and took a deep breath, which was enough to get the girls attention. Nao looked to her with sad, angry eyes and a glare. Natsuki glared right back, "What did I do?! I know I did something and I'm sorry, Nao, I just want us to be friends again!"

Nao paused and turned to look out the window, her leg shaking in anxiety, "I never even wanted us to be friends. I want to be your girlfriend." she said, ending in a near whispered.

Choking on her own breath, Natsuki's eyes widened. What... she did like her? Shizuru and Mai were right... "I-I didn't know..."

"Obviously! Why... W-Why would you say all those compliments and teases? And we cuddled that night and we always seemed to kiss, and I thought you liked me back! Than I find out your fucking Fujino!" Nao yelled, turning her head and glaring at the girl with tear filled eyes.

Natsuki sank back into her chair with an expressionless face, "I'm sorry. And I just want you to know I'm still a virgin." she said, narrowing her eyes. "It's the rules. We're allowed to love each other, and can't have sex. I can never love her like I want to."

This time, it was Nao's eyes that widened. She got up and moved to sit next to Natsuki, looking at the girl pleadingly, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't know, I just thought that you would have. I was so mad I actually thought you were sleeping with her to get a higher pay or something; I'm so sorry. Look... I'm tired of this, too. It's hard to be mad at you when you've really done nothing wrong. Let's just stop the – whatever we were doing and get back to being friends. Please?"

"Thanks Nao." Natsuki grinned, pulling the girl into a hug.

--

"No."

"Yes."

"We just became friends again, and you want to test it with _this_?"

"But it's my favorite thing to do..."

"You have a lot of fetishes, huh?"

"Shut up, and get in that store."

Nao groaned and followed the order, walking into Victoria's Secret with a frown planted firmly on her face. Natsuki grinned and followed the girl inside, stopping her at the door, "So how much underwear do you have?"

"...The pair in wearing and another." Nao said, blushing and looking around. Girls were going through the racks and piles of panties and bras, and a few guys were there either with their girls and just looking around. For girls, of course. Oh no wait... there were two with hot pink shirts and popped collars. What were the- oooooh...

Natsuki followed her line of sight and grinned at the guys, "Thongs." she said simply. Nao blushed harder and buried her face in the girls arm. Natsuki laughed loudly and started to pat the girls back, "I'll go get us some water from that pretzel shop, and you pick out some stuff. I'll be back in five minutes." she said, worming her way out of the girl's grasp and leaving the pink colored store.

'_Don't leave me alone...' _Nao whimpered in her head, pouting and watching the woman walk away.

Natsuki chuckled to herself and caught the familiar smell of Wetzel's Pretzels, turning to head in that direction. After standing in a small line, she the sight of small spunky and sorta shocked looking blonde, "Natsuki?"

"Hey! Alyssa!" Natsuki exclaimed, grinning widely at the girl. Thought the girl worked at the food store, huh? Yea, she seems to be every where these days when it comes to an easy job with great pay. And yes, Wetzel's Pretzels and great pay!!

Alyssa grinned back and repressed the urge to go around the counter and hug the girl, "Hey how've you been, you've never called me." she asked, remembering that she had given her number to the woman in the hopes of a date.

"Sorry about that... You know. Didn't write down the number, took a shower, bye Alyssa." Natsuki said, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "Actually I uh... sorta have a girlfriend now." she nodded.

Alyssa bit her lip and nodded, "Who?"

"...Oh you know. Uhhh, S-Shizuru Fujino." Natsuki said. Would it be bad if people found out about them? Again, another question popped into her head. Where her and Shizuru even going out? "Um, no. I take that back, we're not together."

Alyssa sighed and nodded happily. At least she wasn't dating the woman she liked wasn't dating the most beautiful and most powerful coman in the whole city, "Well there are a few guys behind you kind of glaring the hell out of me, so what'll it be?"

"Oh yea, I came here for food and _not _to talk to a pretty girl." Natsuki joked. Her and Alyssa laughed for a bit until a throat was cleared behind them. "Ummm right.. Two waters."

"Two? Here with that _sorta _girlfriend?" Alyssa asked, grabbing two waters and ringing them up.

Natsuki paid and shook her head. "Just a friend, I'll introduce her to you after we're done, okay?"

"Yea sure." Alyssa nodded. Natsuki nodded back and took off in the direction of Victoria's secret again. When she got there, she saw Nao holding a small pile of random stuff in her hands. Nao came over to her, blush still in place, and held out the stuff. "Kay, let's pay and go."

"No." Natsuki deadpanned. She handed Nao the bottles and took the clothes, looking over each and every one with a trained eye. "None of the bras and panties match. I'll help then we can guess your size. These American stores and everywhere now, and their sizes make no fucking sense."

Nao could only nod and follow Natsuki around as the woman led her though the racks and piles, picking out a single item at a time and telling the girl how to tell if they've been tried on before, how frilly a single pair should be, and how possible it would be to find a match in this store. They went through the entire store a total of 5 times, ending up with 10 pairs (a starting number to Natsuki, until next week), and a few people even thought Natsuki was a worker there and asks for the same help Nao was getting.

At least two hours later, they were done and paid for and ready. They called Johnson and sat on a bench waiting for him to come around and pick them up. Apparently he went for a burger... Nao looked down at the pink bag at her feet and grinned slightly before looking to the other bags that were a clutter around them. They went on a shopping spree pretty much. "Johnson's here." Natsuki muttered beside her.

They stood as the black car approached them. "Hey, Natsuki? Umm... thanks for everything." Nao said, looking up at the older woman.

Natsuki grinned and wrapped am arm around the girl, pulling her in for a brief hug before Johnson pulled up, "Anytime, Nao. And thanks for letting us be friends again."

Nao nodded and picked up a few of the bags, "No problem. Let's go home."

The whole way home, the girls talked and laughed and acted as friends should. Because at his point, they were soul friends. Driving up to the house, Johnson stopped a bit away from the house due to some _set backs_. He rolled down the screen and turned back towards the girls, "Ladies, there seems to be a problem."

Natsuki stopped chuckling long enough to look at him with a grin, "What, something happen to the car?"

Johnson shook his head and took a deep breath, "Miss Kuga, there's an ambulance blocking the drive way."

The car fell into a dead silence for a few seconds. Nao sat in shock before opening the door and moving out of the way so that Natsuki could rush by her. The bluenette jumped out of the car and ran up the rest of the way, sprinting across the lawn and into the house. She burst into the kitchen to see Reito on his knees, a rag in hand and a bucket of red water next to him. Reito looked up and paused, looking down at the blood around him. "Natsuki.. I-"

"Where's Mai?" Natsuki demanded, venom dripping from every word. She stood there, shaking in her shoes, trying to keep her anger in check and wondering where her best friend was. Reito only stayed silent. "You fucker, where is she?!" the woman yelled, tears falling from her eyes.

"She's upstairs with Shizuru, my uncle and the doctor." Reito said, getting back to cleaning up the blood stained floor around him.

Natsuki wasted no time in running out the door, by passing Nao and going up the stairs. She stopped at the top to see two paramedics talking outside her bedroom. Running down the hall and bursting into the room, Natsuki felt her heart beak at what she saw.

A deathly pale Mai was lying on the bed, an oxygen mask over her mouth with a portable tank beside the bed. A doctor stood there staring at her, as were Shizuru and Mr. Fujino. "What the fuck happened?!" she screamed, storming over to the doctor and jabbing a finger in his chest, "What are you doing to her?!"

Placing a hand on her loved one's shoulder, Shizuru tried to reason with the out of control woman, "Natsuki, please cal-"

"Don't fucking touch me!" Natsuki screamed, slapping the offending hand away. Shizuru recoiled and held her hand to her chest at the harshness in the woman's voice and the force behind the slap. Where was her Natsuki puppy? Where was the woman she fell for? Who was this..?

"Restrain her!" the doctor yelled. The two paramedics stormed into the room and grabbed her arms from behind, trying to hold the woman down as she thrashed about. Natsuki tried to get away and begged them to stop, but they held her tight and forced her down to her knees. At that, she lost her will. Natsuki let her shoulders slump and hung her head in defeat.

What was going on? Why was Reito cleaning up blood? What happened to Mai? Had Tate showed up? That must have been it. Tate showed up angry and drunk and decided to come over and stab her best friend. The baby... shit. If she lost that baby, someone was going to **die**. Natsuki got her will power back at that. That baby better be safe!

She jumped up and lifted her leg, kneeing one of the men in the stomach. Mr. Fujino turned to the doctor and nodded, "Subdue her." he said with no emotion at all.

Shizuru watched in horror as Natsuki had her face pushed into the ground. The doctor pulled out a syringe with a clear liquid and jammed it into Natsuki's neck roughly, draining it into her blood stream. They held her there only for a few seconds before her thrashing stopped and she was knocked unconscious. Mr. Fujino sighed deeply and nodded to the two men, "Take her to my daughter's room."

The men nodded and picked her up, exiting the room.

Turning to her father, Shizuru glared at the man with as much hate as she could muster at the time. The woman she loved was just beaten and subdued, and he didn't do a damn thing! He gave them the order, even! "How could you let them do that?!"

"Don't yell and me, Shizuru. Know your place." her father replied, not even looking at his only child.

Feeling her anger flare, Shizuru stood her ground and moved in front of the man, "I love her! How could you let them do that to her you old bag?!"

"I said control yourself!" the old man yelled, his face turning a bright red. Shizuru cringed back at the sight. Her father was never this angry. He was usually so calm and collected, this was another side of him. She'd only seen him this angry when... her mother left. That was a dark time in her childhood. He was a monster back then.

Mai, Nao, and her Natsuki. What was gonna happen?

--

Downstairs, Reito had cleaned up the mess and had explained everything to Nao. They didn't have the details or why it happened, but Mai collapsed in a pool of blood coming from an unknown source. Nao broke down at the news, and for once in a long time, Reito was a complete gentleman when he comforted her. He held her and rubbed her back, being strong for the both of them as the woman they had both grown so close to was near death upstairs.

Pregnancy Compications. That's what the doctor called it. The secret was out. Everything was on the table, everyone was on edge, and Mai's baby was in trouble.

* * *

**All: -**gaping at me**-**

**Me: ...**

**Mai: WHAT THE FUCK?!**

**Natsuki: YEA!!**

**Nao: FUCK YEA!**

**Shizuru: ...**

**Me: ...Ummmmm I don't know?**

**Natsuki: You start this not know what's gonna happen and you end up with a cliff hanger like that?!**

**Me: I guess?**

**Nao: -**locks me in the closer**- YOU ARE SO FIRED!!**

**Me: -**pounds on door**- No! I'll be good!! I swear! No more blood! Okay well... actaully...**

**Mai: NO! No more!!**

**Me: ...SUBDUE THEM!!**

**All: o.o**

**Doctor: -**grins**-**

**

* * *

**

The Poll for "Who Mai should be with at the end of this" in **CLOSED**!!! According to the results you should expect our winner, **MIKOTO**, to be added to the staff in **chapter 10. **9 If you beg.**  
**

Results:

Mikoto: 26 voters. 68%  
Reito: 7 voters. 18%  
Alyssa: 3 voters. 7%  
Chie: 2 voters. 5%  
Tate: 0 voters. 0%

**38 voters total**


	8. Get Back Up

**Me: Jeez i'm writing a lot.. **

**Nao: ...Yea.. why?**

**Me: I wanna finish this up so I can make you, Natsuki, and Mai sexy vampires!!**

**Natsuki: New Story?**

**Me: HELL YEA!! Check out the summary on my Profile ;3 Is called, _False_**

**Nao: And by the way, this is Shu's longest chapter_  
_**

* * *

Chapter 8 - **Get Back Up**

* * *

Shizuru stood completely still as the doctor came over the Mr. Fujino and sighed, "Well those last few minutes were interesting." he tried to joke, but got two glares directed at him, "Umm right, about the patient. Sh-"

"Mai. Her name is Mai Tokiha." Shizuru cut in, not willing to let this man downgrade her friend. The woman that had taken care of her was sitting in a bed – near death – and this idiot was trying to crack jokes. Best doctor in the city her ass.

After Mr. Fujino glaring at his daughter harshly, the doctor continued, "As I was saying, she had some severe internal bleeding due to poor health cause by a stomach virus that had been in her for a few good months now and a lack of vitamins that her new baby has been stealing from her. Since it couldn't get the proper nutrition because of the virus, it couldn't absorb the amount of blood it was being offered. Being unable to have her period now, the excess blood stored up inside Mai until her body couldn't hold it and it all came out at once. The virus isn't contagious, and I have the medication on me. Although I do suggest she stay on bed rest until her pregnancy is done and her baby is born." he said, reading off the notes from his clip board.

Mr. Fujino wore a fierce scowl on his face for a few seconds before turning to his daughter with a blank expression, "You knew about this? Her being pregnant?" he asked. Shizuru looked to the ground and nodded. Sighing and taking off his thin glasses, he pinched the bridge of his nose and nodded, "Alright doctor, thank you. We'll take the medication now. I'd also like to order some maternity vitamins and if you would please set up the necessary appointments for Ultra Sound at the clinic you work at, please?" he asked.

The doctor nodded and started writing something down, reaching into his bag and pulling out a subscription form. Shizuru stared at her father with the love and adoration she had felt for his all these years. He was going to help Mai with the baby, and she could stay. That's all that mattered to her at this point.

The doctor ripped a small yellow paper from a pad and handed it to her, "These are the prescriptions for your friend. In two weeks, take this to the hospital or my clinic to pick up the pregnancy medications. You may normally be able to buy these over the counter, but I'm going to get you the best ones from America and they require a prescription, since they're coming over seas. I wish you're friend luck." He said. He put everything away and left the room then, taking the two men with him.

Shizuru grinned when he left and turned to her father, giving him a big bear hug, which he returned, "Thank you, father! This means so much to me and Natsuki!" she yelled, gripping her father tight.

The old man laughed and nodded, escaping his daughters grasp, "Yes well. You're about to be even more proud of your old man. I'm giving Mai a paid maternity leave until this baby is born. Although, it will only be a quarter of her current salary each month; I can't pay her that much for doing nothing."

Holding in a squeal of excitement, Shizuru nodded and watched her father smile and leave the room. Shizuru went over to the window and shut the curtains, blocking the light and dimming the room. She took the forgotten mask of her friends face and noticed the color retuning to Mai's cheeks, causing her to grin slightly. She tucked in her friend and wished her good health before leaving woman to rest and making her way a little bit down the hall to her own room.

Upon opening the door, she saw Natsuki sitting up on the bed holding her head in her hands, groaning, "My fucking head..." Shizuru chuckled, getting the attention of the bluenette who grinned at the sight of her. "Hey there, mind telling me why I feel like a thousand elephants just stomped on my head?"

Shizuru sat on the edge of the bed and nodded, frowning a bit, "You don't remember?" she asked. Natsuki shook her head. Damn, how strong was that drug? "Natsuki, can you remember what happened to Mai?"

Natsuki sat there for a moment to think, wincing when her brain pounded in protest against her thick skull. "I remember... Shopping with Nao, a lot of bras, and Alyssa…" she said, thinking back to earlier that day. Shizuru narrowed her eyes at the unknowing woman. _'Who is Alyssa and why does she remember bras?' _she thought.

"Then we came home...." the bluenette continued, "Reito was cleaning up -" she broke off there as realization hit her. Feeling her heart drop into a dark place, Natsuki tried to shoot up and get to her friend, but Shizuru stood and pushed her back into a sitting position. "'Zuru?! Move, Mai's in trouble!"

"No she's not, Natsuki. Trust me." Shizuru tried to reason. Natsuki looked up into the glowing crimson orbs above her and looked for any signs of falseness or lies. Finding none, she nodded and looked down, her hand gripping the thread of her pants tightly. Shizuru sat down beside her and kissed the woman's cheek. Under such conditions, Natsuki still couldn't help but blush and grin sheepishly. "No need to worry, Nat-Su-Ki. The doctor left and is getting Mai medication for the problem and the baby is fine. She's even getting paid a bit on Maternity leave."

"Thank god." Natsuki muttered, falling onto her back against the bed and sighing. "But that means the big boss knows now. Guess it's not a problem.. So then everything's okay? And what's maternity leave?" she asked. Her head still hurt. Mai was sick, she knew that, and it made her panic a bit. But Shizuru said everything was okay, and she believed it.

Shizuru lay down next to the woman and snuggled into her side, feeling a swell of happiness that came with it, "Everything is fine, yes. Father does know and was very calm about most of it. And maternity leave is when a pregnant woman gets time off work without getting fired so that she may have her baby."

"Why does Mai need it though? I mean she lives and works here! It just makes no sense." Natsuki muttered. If Mai worked at the place she lived, than why couldn't she work? She could get all the rest she needs and still be up for doing the job, right?

Shizuru gripped Natsuki's hand and laced their fingers in preparation, "She's been sentenced to bed rest for the remainder of the pregnancy."

"What?!" Natsuki yelled. Feeling the woman's muscles tense, Shizuru tightened her hold on Natsuki and buried her face in the woman's neck. Natsuki stayed tense for a bit, her love's hug not doing much to help. "Are you sure there's nothing wrong? How's my baby?"

"Your baby?" Shizuru asked, raising her brows with a light smirk gracing her lips. Natsuki finally relaxed and sank into the pillows once more, laughing and snorting at the joke. Smiling a bit, Shizuru released the woman and went back so cuddling, "I think things are going to calm down a bit now. Let's enjoy it, Nat-Su-Ki."

"I think so. No, I really hope so." Natsuki muttered, wrapping her arm around the woman's waist and looking up at the roof.

* * *

Things didn't calm down. If anything, they got more hectic that before. It was a whole week before Mai woke up. They called the doctor and he said it was because her Nervous System was on panic mode because of the sudden shock and because of the extra buddle of nerves inside her. He said it was normal, and that she should get used to being in bed most of the day. Books were a good alternative to boredness.

She started on the medication, and in another week was feeling better. But on doctors orders, couldn't leave the property and could only leave bed for five hours a day until she completed the medication. All this caused Natsuki to double up on the work and get some of the lost money back, but not all. Nao became the gardener. It was a reduction in pay, but she was much happier. The two also combined the bank accounts Mr. Fujino set up for them and shared their earnings.

Natsuki doubling her work made less time for her and Shizuru to see each other during the day, and also stole her energy so the maid couldn't see her beloved at night.

It continued this way for 3 months. Mai was now 7 months pregnant, obvious, moody, and eating a lot. Natsuki was now becoming a personal maid to the woman. She'd make the food, clean all the rooms, and tend to everyone's needs. Mai had also being going to her Ultra Sounds and had wonderful, yet surprising news. She was having a son. Not a girl like everyone thought. **_A son._**

One good thing that came out of this was Reito. He felt such guilt from trying to make a move on Mai while she was pregnant, that he was being as charming and nice as could be. He became best friends with Nao, and the two talked about how to become 'babe magnets' and sometimes, Nao would even accompany Reito to work so they could 'scope out the hotties'. He helped in anyway he could with the work load Natsuki was trying to juggle, and worked twice as hard at the competition.

Shizuru was twice as quiet as before she had met Natsuki. Although they had had a talk about everything – and were now an official couple – she couldn't help but feel a little sad. This time she had someone she wanted to be with, yet she couldn't be with that person. Over the last 3 months, they had = 3 nights spent together, 30 kisses, no fondling, and an extra rise in sexual tension. For both woman. That rule was always on the front of their minds when they got time together.

Shizuru couldn't give a 'flying fuck on a unicorns back running through the rainbows and clouds' about the rules. She wanted Natsuki like she had never wanted anyone before. The bluenette felt the same way, but was more hesitant. Part of the reason she was doing so much more work as to get away from Shizuru's wandering hands and piercing crimson eyes.

Mr. Fujino was still a sweet old man getting ready to retire.

Finally, normalcy.

* * *

After trying and trying, Shizuru was finally able to get the bluenette alone. Nao was out working in the garden, Reito was at work since that morning and Mai was asleep in bed. And all she had to do was walk into the kitchen and lock the door behind her. "Natsuki, please talk to me?" she asked, looking at the girl pleadingly.

"Sure, need some more tea?" Natsuki asked, not looking up from the sink and the dishes she was washing. She always did this now. Acted like an employee. She never had done that before and acted more rude than anything else. Now she was... respectful. It was annoying!

Sighing, Shizuru came up behind the woman and wrapped her arms around her waist, her head resting on Natsuki's shoulder. "Stop acting like you work for me and start acting like you love me. I know you do."

"I do work for you." Natsuki said, stopping her movement and leaning back into the embrace. A simple touch and she was calm. Damn she hated what Shizuru did to her. "And.. I do love you. I just don't wan t- ughh." Natsuki moaned.

Shizuru had started kissing her neck and running her fingers over the woman's sides. Natsuki spun and wrapped her arms around Shizuru's neck, pulling the girl in for a heavy kiss that was in no way, shape, or form sweet. It was fast and passionate, everything they needed at this moment. The fiery passion grew stronger as the girls pulled each other in closer. Shizuru felt the familiar spread of fluttering wings in her gut and knew the butterflies in her stomach were back and they made her moan loudly. They always came when she kissed Natsuki.

Her hands trailing down, Shizuru gripped Natsuki's thighs and lifted her up, startling the woman but also placing her on the counter near the corner of the sink. Natsuki blushed brightly and tried to hide her face in Shizuru's shoulder, but the woman held her back and kissed her again. This one was just as slow and sweet as it should've been. Feeling her heart swell with emotion, Natsuki widened her legs and wrapped them around Shizuru's waist, pulling her closer than before and slamming her into the counter. Both stopped, moaning into their girlfriend's mouth before restarting the kiss immediately. .

_**BEEP!**_

Breaking the kiss, Natsuki paused before pulling her cell phone out of her pocket and flipping it open, "Mai texted me. She says whatever we're doing, to keep it down." she said, a wide grin spreading across her face. Shizuru smiled too, trying to back away. Natsuki had other plans. The bluenette locked her ankles and held the woman there, running her hands through the brunette's hair, "And where are you going?"

"Mai told us to keep it down." Shizuru said, fighting back a smile. This is what Natsuki did to her. Made her impossible happy.

Natsuki shrugged and rested her forehead against Shizuru's, smiling down at the woman and staring into her crimson eyes lovingly, "So, we'll keep it down... doesn't mean we have to stop."

"Ara,,,, but Nat-Su-Ki-chan is forgetting how hard me makes it for me to control myself..." Shizuru muttered, closing her eyes and pressing her forehead against the other's, "I shall tell you something Natsuki, but you mustn't overreact or think too hard, okay?" she asked.

Natsuki leaned back and raised her brows, a confused and seemingly obvious look on her face, "Of course. What is it?" she asked back. She loved Shizuru, what could be so wrong that would make her overreact?

Shizuru took a deep breath and nodded, more than likely it was to herself, "I want us to have sex, regardless of the rules. Soon."

Overreact Mode: **Activated.**

Natsuki let her legs fall and narrowed her eyes at the woman, "I will not break the rules and get fired. Not now when everything is going to wrong." she said, her eyes never leaving Shizuru's.

The Kyoto woman sighed, but nodded and backed away. "Very well. A business associate of mine will be here any moment. I'd like Nao to serve us using my office and around the house through the entire visit, for she shall be staying with us for 3 days and 2 nights, so please prepare a guest room. She is very young and was appointed president by the company because she was an adopted orphan to Sergay Wáng. From this moment on you shall act as an employee until she leaves. Or longer." Shizuru said, using her natural power over the woman as her boss to give the orders.

Yes, she was being immature and bossing Natsuki around because the woman refused to sleep with her. Who cared?

Natsuki help in a growl under her breath and nodded, grinding her teeth together, "Yes, Fujino-sama, as you wish." she said in a very professional voice. Shizuru nodded and left the kitchen, intent on getting her office ready for the young business woman.

Natsuki took our her phone and called Nao, telling her to finish whatever she was going and clean up, put on her uniform and get in there _now. _She went up the stairs to her room and told Mai what was going on, and not to come out while Mrs. Wáng was here because it would embarrass Shizuru. After explaining the situation, she went to the room next to Shizuru's to prepare it for the guest.

Nao came in about 10 minutes later, looking a little nervous and helped Natsuki ready the room. "Hey Mutt... I don't think I can do this..." she said, smoothing out the new sheets on the unused bed.

Natsuki shook her head and glared at the girl, "You have to. Shizuru said she wanted you to do this, so you're doing it." she said, stuffing the pillow's into their cases and throwing them near the bed, "What, do you think you're going to screw up? You're better at being a waitress than you think, you know."

"Not its not that... look it's Nina Wáng. alright? **The **Nina Wáng. The very Nina Wáng that became super rich and famous last year at the age of 19 and who is also super hot?!" Nina yelled, pulling the blankets over the bed and and sitting on it, her face in her hands.

A wide smirk grew on Natsuki face. She took the last pillow and threw it at Nao's head, laughing loudly, "You're crushing on Nina Wáng!!"

"Shut up, dude!" Nao yelled back, pulling the pillow on top of her face and laying down on the bed to hide her burning face. She groaned in her place and pounded her fists against the bed on either side of her, "I can't help it that she's been on every magazine cover wearing only bikinis for the last 6 months!!"

_**DING DONG!!**_

Both girls' heads shot up in the direction of the door at the sound. Natsuki grinned and jumped across the bed, "Nao's girlfriend's here!" she yelled, running out the door.

"You fucking Mutt!" Nao screamed back, running out of the room after the girl. Shizuru stood in the hall way in shock as she watched to two race to the front door. It was just Nina... they had known each other for their whole lives since their fathers had been business partners . They had had play dates almost every month when they were growing up.

Natsuki jumped the last few steps of the stairs, but Nao jumped from the top and tackled her to the ground. The red head rolled her and kicked her shin before getting up and running to the door. She stopped and looked int othe mirror near the door to check her hair. Hair flat, shirt down, pants straight; perfect.

She opened the door and smiled at the woman on the other side, "Wáng-sama, welcome. We've been expecting you." she said. She bowed a bit before lifting her head and trying her best at a sexy smirk. Nina Wáng stood on the other side with her hair in a spiky pony tail and her blazing orange eyes staring into Nao's. She was now 20 years old and wore a business suit, and yet she still looked so young and was only as tall as Nao, if not shorter.

She stood there for a moment, staring at Nao before nodding and moving inside, "Uh, Yes. I was expecting Shizuru to answer. I-I thought she fired the maids." She said, moving to the side and standing there as Nao shut the door.

"She did." Nao said, closing the door and turning to face the woman. "Fujino-sama and her father thought it would be better to get new maids to help around. I shall get my friend to help youuu..." Nao let the sentence drift off as she looked around the room for Natsuki. The woman was gone.

She was alone. With Nina Wáng. _'Oh please Reito let everything you told me about charming rich famous women be right!' _she thought quickly. She turned to Nina and smiled a bit, holding out her arm to the woman, "Ooooor maybe it would be better if I take you to Shizuru myself. What do you say?"

Nina held a slight pinkish tint on her cheeks as she nodded, hesitantly hooping her arm through Nao's and standing closer to the girl. The red head offered a crooked smile and led Nina up the stairs, asking simple questions about her stay and food preference.

Natsuki was crouched down behind the couch, watching them go up the stairs and snickering. Oh god it was like female Reito. Just take a moment to imagine it...

.........Moment over.

Nao led the woman to Shizuru's office and knocked twice, dropping her arm and opening the door wide for her and stepping in. Shizuru looked up at the blushing woman and smiled, "Welcome, Nina. Thank you for bringing her up, Nao."

"No problem, Fujino." Nao replied, grinning at both woman. Nina walked into the room and sat down at Shizuru's desk. "Oi, Fujino! You seen Natsuki around? She disappeared on me!" Nao whined, totally not caring if she was acting like an employee anymore. It was way to much work to be respectful and shit.

Nina gaped in shock at the girl. How could the maids have so much disrespect? Looking to Shizuru, she was even more shocked to see her friend smiling. "Ara, Natsuki has gone missing? I'm sure it's not that big of a problem..."

Nao smirked at the look on Nina's face and winked at the girl, "What, you two get in another fight?" she asked. Lately, it was normal. But it was resolved quickly just like any other problems to couple had.

'_Fight? A maid dare fight with her boss? Sergay taught me to always act superior to them... Okay I can do this... She's charming and has a beautiful face and has a hot body but I am better than her!'_ Nina thought. She had decided not to let the red head get to her.

"Ara, you know. Same old, same old. I just don't get why she's so hesitant because of my father's rule. I don't even care about them; and I grew up with the man bossing me around." Shizuru shrugging her shoulder and sinking into her chair.

"Well how bout this.." Nao started. She smirked at the woman and leaned against the door frame, crossing her arms and puffing out her breasts, "You ever get lonely, just remember I have my own room. Sound proof, if I remember." she finished, nodding her head and winking.

Nina gasped and flushed. What the?! Affairs with the help?! Looking to Shizuru, she saw the woman grinning back without a single hint of shock on her face, or in her eyes. "Nao, I don't think that's an appropriate conversation topic while I have a guest. Ara, how about we discuss this later tonight... in my room, yes?" Shizuru asked, winking back at the girl.

Nina bit her lip hard to prevent herself from yelling at the two women. Shizuru and Nao both burst into a fit of giggles, both at themselves and at Nina's expressions through the whole ordeal. Nao wiped a tear from the corner of her eye and held her stomach in pain, "Oh god... that was good. Alright, how bout I bring up some tea and a cake, then we tell the poor chick that it was a joke?" Nao asked.

Shizuru nodded and giggled again, "That'd be great. Nina, this is Yuuki Nao, my Gardener/Maid. Although I can't say she's my favorite worker, she is the funniest girl I have ever come to know."

"You know that I'm awesome like that, Fujino. Oh and Nina, hope I can call you that, don't worry about it. I won't say anything like that to you. Unless you want me to..." Nao said, giving the woman a flat line look before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

Making it halfway down the hall, she stopped and rested her back against the wall, breathing heavily. "Starstruck?" Nao looked up to see Natsuki grinning at her. The bluenette shook her head at the girl and put her hand on Nao's shoulder, "Just breath deeply and try not to jump her during the night."

"Shut it, Mutt!" Nao yelled, slapping the offending hand away. Natsuki laughed loudly at her friend, making the red head glare at her, "It's not funny! I've been I love with the woman in that room for forever and whenever I see her all I can think about is her on the November issue of BOMB**_(1)_** in that black bikini!!"

"...You know that's a men's magazine? For like older perverted men?" Natsuki smirked. Awww her little friend had a dirty mind! Finally.. Natsuki sighed and shook her head, shrugging, "Just think clean thoughts. Didn't Reito tell you to never let sex rule you're mind? Look in her eyes, smile a lot, keep touches above the waist if it's a first meeting, and keep good, clean thoughts."

Nao gaped at the woman and shook her head. "He never told me any of that stuff!!!"

"Oh... he told me that... Well good luck, Spider!" Natsuki grinned. She laughed and ran down the hall, narrowly avoiding Nao trying to tackle her to the ground again.

--

After spending an hour or so serving Shizuru and Nina, Nao was sent away. She spent the rest of the day outside, doing nothing but staring at the flowers and trying to clear her head. Sure, Reito's methods had a certain way of getting a girl's attention, but that's not what she wanted! Not in the least bit!

This wasn't just a person she wanted to sleep with. It was the first _woman _she wanted to _be with._ Ever mince being on the streets and looking at newspapers and magazines, she always noticed the younger business woman. She was on the covers of Motor Magazines and things for old perverted man that couldn't get laid and coped with some left hand shame. God she felt dirty for ever looking at those now that she knew the woman...

Nina was 3 years older than her, yet still looked like she was the same age, if not younger. She was lucky because when she got old she'd still look young. But it also came with a price. Perverts loved her because she looked illegal but was totally legal and available.

It was sick... Nao wanted to punch one of those guys in the face. She admired Nina because she was so young and started out with nothing. She was in an orphanage and just happened to be picked up by a millionaire with big plans for her. Started with nothing and yet was able to come out on top as the fourth most powerful person in Fuuka.

Sighing and pounding her head against the tree branch she was laying on, Nao held her head that was under attack by a bomber. Thinking about this stuff always gave her a head ache. Too in depth...

Well as she was... thinking, Reito's methods were too much about being laid. She just wanted to be real with Nina and not act like an ass. At least that's how Reito came off when she first met him.

Seeing that it was near sunset, Nao jumped out of the tree and went back inside the house. She went into the kitchen to see dinner ready and set out, but Natsuki no where to be seen. Mai probably called her to ask for something...

Moving over to the plates, Nao saw a note. _Spider, heat these up and take them to the rich chicks upstairs. I took Mai for a walk. Help Shizuru and your girlfriend ;D out in any way possible till I get back ~ Natsuki_

Looking down and seeing that the plates were still steaming hot, Nao shrugged and picked them up to get them to the women upstairs. Upon coming to the door, she put on a stoic face and sighed heavily. Lifting her foot, she kicked the door a few times.

"Come in!" Shizuru called from the inside.

"Hands are full!" Nao yelled back. After some shuffling from inside the room, Shizuru opened the door and held it open for her. Nao walked in and placed the plates on the desk, but paused and looked around, "Where's Nina?"

"She retired for the night." Shizuru said, sitting back behind the desk and grinning at the food, "Ara, did Nao make this dinner to try and charm me?" she asked, looking up at the red head through her lashes.

Nao sighed and sat down on the other side of the desk, elbows on the wood and her face in her hands, "Nah. I think we both have beautiful blue haired girl on our minds, huh?"

"I suppose, though Natsuki is quite annoyed with me. And it seems that whatever you did to Nina when she first arrived, worked. She seems quite taken with you." Shizuru said, smiling at the younger girl.

Beaming at the news, Nao gave a wide grin to the woman, "Really?! What, did she talk about me? What'd she say? Did she think I was cute? Hot? Come on, Woman!! Stop being a tease!"

Shizuru smirked at the younger girl and smiled. She seemed so happy just to know that Nina had said something good about her. She really wanted Nao to feel happy." She simply said that you seemed like a very charming young lady, even though you came off as a bit of an ass and she didn't like you."

Nao sighed and let her head fall back against the chair. "I got to go." she said quickly, picking up the other plate and leaving the room. She made her way down the hall to the only guest room being used and took a deep breath before knocking, "Nina?"

A few seconds later, Nina opened the door. At the sight of Nao, her face twitched with a small smile, "Oh, hey Yuuki-san. Is there something wrong, anything you need?"

"N-No.." Nao started. She discreetly pinched herself to try and give herself some logic. She never should have acted like Reito to try and get Nina's attention; how could she be so stupid?! She gave Nina and apologetic look and bowed her head, "Look, I'm sorry for the way I acted. It's just hat I've admired you for the longest time, and I thought that if I used Reito's methods, you might like me a bit." She explained.

Nina blushed a bit. Was that a confession? It sounded like it... She smiled a bit and put a hand on Nao's shoulder, making the girl lift her head to look at her, "Why would you take advice from Reito? He's an ass, I've known him my whole life, so I know. All he cares about is getting laid. Only listen to him if you want to get laid. Just act like yourself. I kind of like you."

Nao grinned back at the woman and nodded, making Nina giggle. "So then, do you forgive me?" she asked hopefully. The last thing she ever wanted right now was to get on Nina Wáng's bad side. _'Oh please let her forgive me...' _she thought.

"Of course. Oh, what's that?" Nina asked, pointing to the plate in Nao's hand.

'_Oh yea... the food.'_ Nao thought, feeling the need to facepalm at her own stupidity. She held the plate and steaming Chinese food up and smiled softly, "I made you dinner." _'Thanks, Mutt, for the food.'_

Nina blushed again and nodded thankfully, taking the hot food into her hands. After a few seconds of deliberation with herself about how to end this awkward moment of silence, she smiled at Nao and held the door open, "What do you say we start again? You do seem like a very charming young lady." she said, blushing at her own words.

Blushing also, Nao nodded and stepped into the room, her heart racing like a sprinter that tripped and fell. Jesus-fucking-christ, Nina liked her!

--

"Are you sure you want to set them up, 'Zuru? I mean Nao's so... eh, I dunno, wild I guess. Nina's so calm and collected." Natsuki asked, leaning on the edge of the wooden desk behind her while she faced the woman that pretty much controlled her.

Shizuru smiled and nodded at the woman. Nao and Nina got along fine. It was obvious that Nina had some sort of attraction to Nao, and the red head felt the same, if not more. "They'll be fine. Nina as a big heart, and loves giving to people as Sergay gave everything he had to her. Nao has everything Nina would want in a woman."

Natsuki nodded and looked out the window. She had been thinking about something a lot today, just like Nao. If had been plaguing her for months, and she had finally made her decision not an hour ago. "'Zuru... do you love me?"

"Ara, what kind of question is that? Of course, my Nat-Su-Ki-chan, I love you." Shizuru said, grinning. She looked up at the woman and smiled.

"Well that's all I needed to know." Natsuki said, looking to Shizuru and smiling back at her. Taking a deep breath, she leaned down and quickly kissed Shizuru before resting her forehead against the woman's, "'Zuru, I want... I want to have sex; I want you to be my first."

**

* * *

**

_BOMB **(1)** - _Japanese magazine that pretty much only has famous celebrity females in bikinis... -subscribes-

**

* * *

**

**Me: I started Nao's romance!!**

**Shizuru: -**staring off into space**-**

**Nao: …What's she doing?**

**Me: … looks like she's thinking about sex with Natsuki**

**Natsuki: Why'd you make me say that Shu?!?!**

**Me: I thought it'd be funny :3**

**Shizuru: Ara… thank you very much Shu… and When shall this magical moment happen?**

**Natsuki: -**gapes**-**

**Nao: -**snickers**-**

**Me: Mmmm about the next chapter. And then… DRUM ROLE PLEASE!!**

**Mikoto: -**smacks drum randomly**-**

**Me: CHAPTER 10!! MAI HAS HER BABEE**

**Mai: And Mikoto comes in right?**

**Natsuki: Don't worry, you'll get your loving**

**Nao: yea, Mutts getting her's REAL SOON!**

**Natsuki: Ill squish you, Spider!!**

**Me: ...Well I've already started the next chapter anyway... gawd...  
**


	9. ReStart

**Me: It's almost midnight... i'm tired. My eyes hurt. I've been up for a while**

**Nao: Stop complaining!!**

**Me: FINE! Sorry for taking to long on this**

**Mai: Better**

**Me: Hope you enjoy my sad excuse for a lemon**

**Nao: Almost**

**Me: And to write the rest of this, I'm now drunk**

**Mai: And the truth is out...  
**

* * *

Chpater 9 - **ReStart**

* * *

"Hey Nina, can I ask you another question?" Nao asked, playing with her fingers on her lap and fidgeting in her seat. It was late that night, probably around 10 o'clock and she and Nina had spent the last few hours just talking. The thing that scared the shit out of her is that Nina knew everything there was to know. Everything. Her past, how she got the job, last relationships, her life before, and what she wanted to do with her future.

And she learned a lot in return. She now knew that Nina had a crush on her adoptive father, from their first days to the day of the car accident. Nina was a very reserved a shy person also, and didn't go much in depth about some stuff, and was very honest to say the least. "Of course, Nao." Nina said, smiling at the woman with her pearly whites.

Nao shifted again and decided to sit cross legged in front of the woman, "It's just that... I've heard a lot of stories, that I now know were just rumors, but I heard them because of all those nearly nude photo shoots you did for magazines. Why did you even do them?" she asked.

It had been bothering her like no other mother. Nina sighed and hung her head, "I was hoping you wouldn't ask about that..." she muttered, refusing to meet the red head's eyes. God this was too embarrassing...

Nao shifted ad moved to that she was sitting next to Nina. Why wouldn't Nina answer? '_Oh god if she was forced, I'm finding who ever made her and cutting his dick off/her tits off.' _Nao thought angrily. She wrapped her arm around Nina's shoulder and placed her other hand on top of Nina's, lacing the fingers, "Why not? You weren't forced, were you?" she asked, trying to keep the anger out of her voice and failing.

Giggling, Nina squeezed Nao's hand and rested her shoulder against Nao's, "No. It's just that my publicist said it would make me more popular if I got a large fan base. I just... have a problem with taking my clothes off. I'm a-a really shy girl... but he said guys would only like me naked." she said, closing her eyes. She didn't want to see the disgusted look on Nao's face. Of course people only liked her naked. Who would love her with clothes on?

"I'm going to punch your publicist on the mouth for making you do that." Nao said her voice completely dead serious. May heaven have mercy on the poor mans soul that dare fuck with Nao. Because he's a dead man the second she finds him.

Nina looked up at Nao in shock, "Why would you do that?!" she asked. Nao didn't seem violent! She was nice and sweet and original, and loving, and just had a shield up. Why would Nao want to intentionally want to hurt someone?

"Because any guy that thinks of you in that way is a jackass." Nao said, looking down at the girl. Nina blushed, but the red head continued, "You shouldn't do that if you don't want to. Look at Shizuru, she's majorly famous and popular because she does her work and focuses on business and people respect her. I respect her because she's amazingly nice and just plain awesome. Do what you want to do with your life and don't let others tell you what's best for you, because you only get one shot."

Nina looked back down in order to hide my blush, "You know... my whole life, and everyone's been telling me what to do. How to act. How to talk and manners and things like that. You're the only person to not try and boss me around." she said, smiling to herself softly.

Nao snorted and chuckled a bit, "I'm a maid, and I'm in no position to boss you around." she said, grinning at Nina. The bluenette giggled a long with her and nodded in agreement.

"What the hell..." Nina muttered, shaking her head at herself and rubbing her forehead. She was blushing heavily and kept her eyes closed, "This stuff doesn't happen! I've only known you for 12 hours, and yet you know my whole life's story and everything else! This just doesn't happen in real life!"

Nao shrugged and pulled the woman closer to her, "Well the way I see it, there are two obvious choices. One, you are a closet talk-o-holic and can't keep a secret." she said, making Nina giggle. "Or... We really are clicking as much as I hope and you like me." she finished.

No one talked for a few moments. Nao could feel her heart hammering away in her chest as she awaited Nina's response. Were they really going too fast? Sure they had only known each other for a few hours but it felt like years. And god, Nao was felt such a raw, magnetic pull to the woman beside her, it was crazy.

"I'm going insane I swear..." Nina muttered, her head still down. Nao looked down girl and frowned. That was a No, wasn't it? Nao sighed as regret came over her, she never should have said that! She quickly pulled away from the woman and got off the bed, only to have Nina reach out and grab her wrist.

Nao looked down at the woman on the bed and saw Nina looking back at her, still blushing, "I think I'm going insane because you're right. I've never felt this close to someone in my life, and it's only been a day. God, don't leave now." she pleaded, her blush stretching to her neck and the tips of her ears.

Relief washed over her in waves as Nina's grin grew. The small woman jumped off the bed and climbed under the covers, holding the up for Nao. The red head went over and shut off the lights, "Um… going to bed in your suit?" she asked, since both of them were in their work clothes.

After hearing some shuffling, two noises of what she presumed to be shoes hitt the ground, followed by two pieces of clothing hitting the ground, "R-Ready." Nina whispered. Nao gulped down the growing lump in her throat and took off her shoes and pants, unbuttoning her shirt and moving under the covers with Nina.

She faced the door, her back to Nina. The bluenette took a leap of faith and wrapped her arms around Nao's waist, hoping the younger girl wouldn't push her away. She didn't, and instead, Nao moved closer and rested her hands on Nina's and sighing happily.

Shit... was that really real?

--

"Natsuki, are you sure about this?" Shizuru asked for the unkempt time. She wasn't so sure that Natsuki was really ready and that the bluenette had made the decision in an impulse. She was afraid that if they did this, Natsuki would regret everything and just hate her for taking her virginity.

Natsuki sat on Shizuru's bed next to the woman and smiled, "Of course. I've had plenty of time to think about it. This is what I really want. Trust me." she said, taking Shizuru's hand in hers and placing it over her heart, "I do love you."

Nodding in understanding, Shizuru leaned in and kissed her Natsuki, pushing her down onto the middle of the bed and crawling on top of her. She gazed into Natsuki's eyes until she got a small nod, and nodded back. "I love you, too, Natsuki. So much..." she whispered, moving down and kissing the bluenette's neck.

Natsuki pushed the woman up off her and sat up, taking off her shirt and throwing it randomly on impulse. She also reached forward and took off Shizuru's for her, shocked to see she wasn't wearing a bra. "'Zuru..." she whispered, leaning down and taking both of Shizuru's mounds in her hands. She kneaded them softly, making Shizuru moan and throw her head back. Taking a leap of faith, Natsuki stuck her tongue out and licked the perky nipple, getting a low moan in response. This was the most exciting thing me might have ever done, and it made her arousal spike through the roof.

She kept working slowly, gaining more confidence with every moan or mewl she heard from the woman above her. Reaching down and unzipping Shizuru's skirt, Natsuki took a deep breath before pulling the object down. Shizuru kicked it off for her and kissed Natsuki again, pulling her back up, "Natsuki, you don't have to. I-"

She cut off when Natsuki latched onto her nipple and held her down again, "Shut up." she growled, flipping them over and laying down on top of Shizuru. Now she was just getting impatient. Shizuru smiled and moaned as Natsuki kissed her way down the beautiful body in front of her. Everywhere she kissed left a trail of fire to Shizuru, who never thought she could be this happy. Love of her life...

Reaching the woman's panty line, Natsuki swiftly slid them off and threw them over her head. Not realizing they landed on the door knob. Shizuru couldn't help but let a full blush envelope her face as Natsuki's ever piercing gaze tore right through her.

Natsuki licked her lips in preparation and leaned down, looking at Shizuru completely naked for a second before looking at what was before her. Shizuru was so clean, so perfect, and oh so wet. She wasted no time in ducking her head and diving right in. Shizuru gasped and moaned as Natsuki's tongue started quickly working directly dead center of her clit, her hips thrusting up at the sudden contact.

Wrapping her arms around her hips, Natsuki held Shizuru in place and continued to lick, suck, and nip at the small bud. Shizuru's moans grew louder and louder as she found it harder to control herself. The heat washing over the body in waves of pleasure, her moans bouncing off every object in her sound proof room, Natsuki making her feel better than anyone had ever done before; it was too much. Way too much for her, "Oh shit, Natsuki!!" she screamed, unable to control it.

Feeling a bit braver, Natsuki unwrapped one of her arms and slipped a single finger inside the dripping hole and got a high pitched gasp in response. Shizuru grasped the sheets under her in an attempt to keep herself grounded not to float off to cloud 9.

When Shizuru started to constrict around her finger, Natsuki pulled it out and replaced it with her tongue, licking everywhere she could reach. This pushed Shizuru off the edge as all the muscles in her body twitched in excitement as her orgasm came. She bit her lip to contain a near scream, and instead gave off a throaty moan as her head thrashed side to side. So fast and so steady, that was amazing.

Instantly, Natsuki backed away and sat on the edge of the bed as Shizuru lay there panting. She had never done that before. That was all new, all so strange, and so exciting. It made herself pant too. She was able to bring Shizuru Ultimate Happyness, even if for a few seconds. But it was worth it.

Shizuru sat up, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's shoulders and kissing her neck. Rolling her head back, Natsuki sighed in pleasure and grinned. Shizuru slid her hands down to unhook her bra and throw it off. Shizuru trailed her hands back to Natsuki's breasts and took a hold of them, tweaking the pert nipples softly, "Nat-su-ki-chan's turn…" she muttered.

Keeping in a whimper, Natsuki allowed herself to be pulled down onto the bed and let Shizuru straddle her. The careful crimson eyes looked over every inch of visible skin they could. Skin so perfect and soft, without a blemish or scar, it was all too perfect. And with the room only being lit my a dim moonlight, it made everything even more magical. Natsuki flushed darker than blood and covered up her chest, muttering something under her breath and trying to avoid looking at Shizuru at all costs.

"Ara, that's no good. If I can't see my Natsuki's top, I must see her bottom." Shizuru said slowly, getting off Natsuki for a moment and making quick work of her pants. In a few seconds, the pants and a pair of white panties hit the ground.

Well, so much for wearing white.

Taking a deep breath, Natsuki uncovered her chest and lay completely flat. Yes, this was the fucking most embarrassing thing she had ever done, but it was for Shizuru. _'And I love her... so much...'_ she thought, closing her eyes tight.

Shizuru smiled softly. So then, Natsuki was ready for this. She could feel her heart building up and getting ready to explode with happiness. She lowered herself and kissed Natsuki softly, who took a while, but responded with passion.

Natsuki opened her eyes and looked to Shizuru, who was hesitating a bit. She smiled at her boss and nodded, "I love you, 'Zuru. Go ahead."

Nodding, Shizuru held herself up with one arm and let her other trail down Natsuki's body, stopping to press again her clit. Moaning loudly, Natsuki's eyes rolled back, a good sign for Shizuru. Taking complete control, Shizuru kissed Natsuki and swirled her tongue in the kiss, keeping Natsuki quiet as she continued to tease her clit.

With every flick of the thumb, Natsuki would lose it even more. She had never felt anything like this, ever. She had never done something like this, even to herself. She always thought it was gross, but this... this was pure bliss as white as snow.

Feeling that the woman under was ready to move on, Shizuru withdrew her finger and placed is against Natsuki's opening and felt the woman tense up. But as fast as the stress had built up, it was gone. Before she had a chance to change her mind and turn back, Shizuru slipped her finger inside Natsuki as fast as possible.

Natsuki groaned and hissed into Shizuru's mouth, her pain and pleasure mixing. She shut her eyes tighter and wrapped her around Shizuru's back, digging her nails into the woman's back. Her wall now broken, Natsuki wasn''t a virgin. But, losing it to the woman she loved to the end of the earth justified that.

Shizuru curled her finger and started moving it in and out immediately. Fuck 'adjusting to size' and 'getting over pain'. Pleasure is better than anything else at this point. Natsuki's grunts quickly turned into moans as Shizuru moved faster inside of her.

Adding another finger, Shizuru hooked them at hit _that spot _in Natsuki, making the bluenette gasp and squirm under her. In dire need of oxygen, Shizuru finally pulled away from the kiss to see her lovers face. Hard blush, sweat beating down from her hairline, eyes slammed tight; Natsuki was close.

Shizuru pressed her palm against Natsuki's clit so that to make contact with every thrust she made. Natsuki clenched around her fingers and finally came, repeating 'Zuru's name over and over in quiet whispers that rebounded off the walls.

Smiling in earnest, Shizuru pulled back the think covers to the bed and slipped her exhausted lover under them, sliding in herself and holding Natsuki up close to her. Finally, they had done it, and it couldn't make her happier. 5 months. She had waited five entire months just to be able to touch the canine loving woman in such a way. 5 months of waiting later, and Shizuru couldn't be happier. It was worth the wait in every which way possible.

Feeling herself coming back down to earth, Natsuki noticed she was already in bed. She looked up at Shizuru and smiled, wrapping her arms around the other woman, "Thank you, 'Zuru." she said, burying her face in the crook of the brunette's neck. She placed soft kisses her and there, trying desperately to show Shizuru how thankful she was for all of this. No regrets came to mind. She doubted they ever would.

Shizuru kissed the top of her head and pulled her close, "Ara, I should be the one to thank you, my Nat-su-ki-chan. That was very brave of you." she whispered, pulling the covers over them ever more. She wanted to be as close to Natsuki as possible at this point and time.

Natsuki closed the final gap between them and sighed gratefully, "And now I'm yours and yours alone."

"I like the sound of that."

--

That morning, Mai woke up in an empty bed, which shocked her. Even if she had fallen asleep alone, she would always wake up to Natsuki holding her protectively with both hands on her stomach. Natsuki truly believed this baby would be hers... it made Mai happy, knowing that Natsuki was so willing to help and do anything for her even after everything she forced the bluenette to go through.

Mai swung her legs over the edge of the bed and lifted herself up. Holy shit, 8 months and this baby was as big as a 10 month baby! If that was possible...? Sighing when she was finally up, Mai made her way out of the room. Being late morning, she figured maybe Natsuki was already up, in which case she would need to wake up Shizuru and Reito before Mr. Fujino got home.

Stopping outside the selected room, Mai knocked twice and waited. A thump was her answer, followed by some muttering and a sigh. Was Shizuru talking to herself? Pushing the door open, Mai saw it was nearly pitch black in the room, and the thump was cause by a pillow that must have been thrown. Picking up the pillow, Mai walked into the room and flicked on the light, throwing it back on the bed, "Shizuru, time to get up."

"Fuck off, Mai...." was groaned from the bed. There was no way in hell that was Shizuru. Mai gasped in shock and covered her mouth, seeing her naked best friend cuddling a naked Shizuru in the dark red sheets.

The sound of her seemed to wake them up, seeing a Natsuki sat up and grabbed the sheet to cover her chest, blushing a bright crimson and sputtering, trying to find the right words for this moment. She found none. Mai stared, wide eyed, as Shizuru sat up and made no move to cover herself, and instead smiled, "We've been found out, my Nat-su-ki-chan." she said happily.

"Not now, 'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled, glaring harshly at the woman. Shizuru shrugged and slipped under the covers, a firm smirk planted on her face. Glancing back at Mai, Natsuki shook her head. Got to think of an excuse, an excuse an excuse an excuse, and a good original one! "It's not what it looks like." she said. Great excuse…

Mai glanced to her right and looked back, only to do a double take and gasp yet again. Natsuki's blush intensified as Mai picked up the panties from that night off the door knob and held them up in plain sight. She narrowed her eyes and looked back to Natsuki, who was trying her best to avoid the gaze, "Than would you like to explain this?" she asked.

At this point, Natsuki too ducked under the covers and formed a huge lump of red on the bed. Mai face palmed at the sight and shook her head, "Look, I don't give a fuck. You've had sex, congrats. Just thought you might want to know that Mr. Fujino is gonna be here in like… 15 minutes or so, so you may just want to get dressed. Shower maybe?" she said.

She heard Shizuru curse and jump out from the bed, running to her bathroom. Yes, she left then. That image of Shizuru was now forever etched into her cornea. Oh the burning.

Mai quickly went to Reito's room and woke him up, glad to see that there wasn't a naked girl in his bed. And lastly, she went to Nina's room to wake the girl up also. Opening the door, she froze and groaned, "Not this stuff again!" she yelled.

Sound asleep was a half naked Nina cuddling a half naked Nao, no bed covers, and stupid grins plastered on their faces. "Oh fuck it." she muttered, leaving the room quickly. Making her way back to her room, she heard the shower running and guessed it was Natsuki. She laid down on the bed and figured her work for the day was done. Oh my god, so many boobs in less than 5 mintues...

Not complaining, though.

A few minutes, Natsuki came out of the bathroom in a rush and saw that Mai was already asleep on the bed. Smiling to herself, she got dressed and headed out of the room in time to meet a newly showered Shizuru in the hall. After sharing a not so quick kiss (/some kisses), the two headed down stairs to meet Reito.

The male gave them a knowing and pointed look. He crossed the living room in record time and wrapped his arm around Natsuki's shoulder, "So then, Miss Kuga who is currently dating and now fucking Miss Fujino, what do you have to say about losing your virginity?" he asked in a faux TV reporter voice with a smirk, sounding very professional.

Natsuki smirked back and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Well Johnson, I'd have to say I'd rather lose it to a hooker then it with you!" she exclaimed, watching the smirk on Reito's face fall right off.

Behind them, Shizuru put her face in her hands as her whole body wracked with sobs, "N-Now my Natsuki-chan thinks I'm a prostitute because I just so happened so show my love her in a physical form!" she cried. Almost instantly, Natsuki wore a face of panic and rushed to her side, patting her back in a loving hug and saying that she didn't mean it that way. A bit of teasing later, Shizuru raised a tearless face with a smirk in place _**(1)**_ and grinned at her lover, "Kidding."

"'Zuru!" Natsuki screamed, a deep blush covering her face and ears and Reito laughed in the back round.

"Well it's good to see that everyone is having a good time."

All three turned to see Mr. Fujino standing in the door way. Shizuru smiled and rushed forward to hug him, "Welcome home, father!" she said excitedly after not seeing her own dad in a few days due to a business trip out to Kyoto once again. And he looked exhausted enough. Bags under his aged eyes and a crooked tie were the signs of an over worked man. And he was one of them.

Reito was next to embrace his uncle as Shizuru stepped away. Showing signs of emotion were part of control an economic empire, so he was learning as much as he could. Natsuki stepped forward last, bowing to him and showing him one of her biggest smiles. Mr. Fujino gave her and his daughter a knowing glace and crossed his arms over his chest, a smirk gracing his features, "Okay, who got laid?" he asked.

Reito burst into a fit of very unmanly giggles and excused himself, running to the stairs as fast as his little feet could take him before Natsuki had a chance to kick his ass. As the bluenette stood there, frozen under Mr. Fujino's gaze, it was Shizuru that stepped forward and took responsibility, "I'm sorry father. But it is true, Natsuki and I have had sex, we did for the first time last night. We accept whatever punishment you may grant." she said bravely.

Natsuki stood beside the woman she loved and took her hand, prepared to do whatever she must to stay with the woman. Mr. Fujino glanced between the two lovers to criticizing eyes before making up his mind. With a heavy sigh, he took off his glasses and looked at the two girls, "I'm sorry to have to say this, but Natsuki, you are now required to marry my daughter."

"What?!" both Natsuki and Shizuru yelled out at the same time. They looked at one another briefly before looking to the smirking man before them. Shizuru was the most shocked as she looked up at her father, "You mean... there is no punishment?"

Mr. Fujino shook her head and laughed lightly at their reaction. Of course not! "Of course not!" he said happily, "I'm surprised you two even made it this far! I mean 7 months is crazy to be in love with someone and not sleep with them. I'm proud of you two. But really Natsuki, and Shizuru, I'm glad you were both loyal enough to me. Now go be loyal to each other and have fun. Natsuki, you have the rest of the week off." he said.

Unable to control her emotions any longer, Natsuki leapt forward and hugged the man.

She could stay in the house.

There were no more secrets.

She could finally be happy.

And she was in love.

Now all she needed was her baby, and she could be truly happy. As that thought ran through her head, Reito ran down the stairs in a panic. He was short breathed and looked as pale as a ghost while standing there like a statue. He glanced at all three persons before opening his mouth in a panic. A shrill scream from upstairs broke his nervousness at last as he spoke the words in his head, "The baby's coming!!" he yelled.

Mr. Fujino instantly took out his phone and called 911, talking to someone about the baby.

Shizuru nodded in understanding and followed Reito up the stairs, "How do you know? Is Mai okay?" she asked, truly concerned and in control of the situation. She knew just what to do when something like this was happening.

Unlike Natsuki, who fell to the ground on her butt and was barely able to keep herself planted in a sitting position. Mai was having the baby. The baby was coming. Was the baby okay? It was only 8 months! Wasn't the baby a little bit early? With all these questions running through her head, Natsuki ran up the stairs, faster than ever before, and began to help in any way she could. The baby... was coming...

* * *

_Shizuru raised a tearless face with a smirk in place - **1 - **_**I rhyme when I'm drunk...**

**

* * *

**

**Me: Omake is a go!**

**Nao: So the baby's coming, eh?**

**Mikoto: SO AM I!!!!**

**Natsuki: ...Someone please tell me Mikoto isn't the baby!!**

**Me: o.o Hell no! No incest in my stories!!**

**Shizuru: Thank you Shu, for that night -**kisses my cheek**-**

**Me: -**gushes and giggles**- Anything for you, 'Zuru-chan!**

**Natsuki: -**growls**-**

**Nao: -**laughing**- **

**Me: Awww I kid the jealous girlfriend, my heart belongs to-**

**Mai: Your girlfriend?**

**Me: NOPE! YOURS!**

**Mikoto: Yay! Shu loves me!! -**glomps me**-  
**

**Mai: -**glares**-**

**Mr. Fujino: So Natsuki, lets talk about this marriage**

**Natsuki and Shizuru: O-O  
**

**Check out my POLL!! 1st Mai Hime. 2nd Girlfriends. 3rd Strawberry Panic**

**Now go change that!!  
**


	10. Get Going

**Me: WOW I TOOK A LONG TIME!!**

**Mikoto: I'm in this chapter!**

**Me: You'll be in it even more in the next one**

**Mai: Yaaaay!**

**Me: Oh and, THE BABY'S HERE!!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10 - **Get Going****  
**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Literally, everything. An ambulance got to the house in a matter of minutes. Shizuru took Natsuki's hand and they both jumped into the back of the ambulance as soon as Mai was in the back. Both Natsuki and Mai had tears streaming down their faces in happiness, but Shizuru truly felt left out. This was a moment that only those two could have together, that she may never have.

Arriving at the hospital, a man in blue asked who the father was, and Natsuki raised her hand without hesitation. He told her that she could come, and they rushed into the back without another word, leaving Shizuru in the waiting room.

Alone. Her girlfriend, the woman she loved left her alone at a time like this. Shizuru didn't want to blame the bluenette, hell she had even more to go through at this point, but she still felt forgotten. It was like when they first moved in and Mai was Natsuki's entire universe. Would it go back to that? Would Natsuki be so busy with work and the baby that she'd forget about Shizuru completely?

No of course not… she was getting ahead of herself. Natsuki loved her more than Mai and the baby.

...

Right?

In a few minutes, two flushed men ran in with one embarrassed woman. Reito ran to his cousin in a panic and looked around, "Where are those two?!"

"Natsuki said she was the father, so she was allowed back." Shizuru said, brushing by him and taking a seat with the other deathly pale people the in emergency room.

Nao was going to sit down, but was pulled off to the side by Mr. Fujino, "Although I'm allowing Miss Kuga's and my daughter's relationship to progress, I must know the details on yours and Miss Wang's relationship before to continues!"

"I didn't sleep with her!" Nao yelled, marching out the door only to be followed by the older man wagging his finger at her. Reito shook his head at the two, but it was quite the surprise. Going into Nao's room to find her missing than going to the guest room to find them both half naked and about to kiss in bed was not in the plan.

He saw his depressed looking cousin sitting in a chair with her knees up against her chest and frowned. This was affecting her more than it should... He took a seat next to his cousin and smiled at her, "What's wrong?"

"Mai." Shizuru said simply. She pulled her legs closer to herself and glared at the floor. "Once again, just as I think that I have Natsuki all to myself, Mai comes back in with something like this and it'll break me and Natsuki up." she said, resting her forehead on her knees and sighing.

"Do you really think that Natsuki would give everything with you up, just because she has a daughter now?" Reito asked, putting a comforting hand on Shizuru's back and trying to help. Wow, he was **not** used to this... How do you comfort a chick, but not in a way that gets you into her pants? Ugh... he needs to spend more time with his family.

Shizuru sighed again and grunted, "It might. He said she was the father like it was nothing! What if I get pregnant? Would she still love me? Would she do the same, or would it scare her?!" she yelled, getting the attention of most of the people there.

And the same exact thing was going through their minds. Why the fuck were the heirs of the entire Fujino business sitting there in the emergency room? And near the doors that led to the labor and delivery department? Had Reito gotten some chick pregnant?!

"Excuse me?" A man asked, not too far from Reito and Shizuru. He was wearing blue scrubs, a white over coat and was holding a clipboard fat with paper, signaling he was a doctor.

Both Reito and Shizuru jumped out of their seats and went over to him. "How is she? How's the baby?" Shizuru asked, beating Reito to the punch. Gawd, she wanted to know. Then they could just leave and go back to their normal way of life.

The Doctor held a grim look on his face and held up this sheet. "Would you like the average or the whole news?" he asked, obviously not wanting to say everything.

"Everything." Reito pressed. Finally, he was showing concern as it was etched on his face. He truly wanted to know if Mai and her baby were okay.

The doctor sign and nodded, flipping to a page in his clipboard, "Ah here it is... brace yourself." He warned, making Shizuru gasp in fear. "The baby was premature, you know that. He was twisted in a way that his umbilical was wrapped around his neck, so during the entire birth, he was not getting sufficient oxygen. This caused him to have weak lungs and is now very weak. Also, with him being twisted, we had to perform a C-section, which only caused the mother to bleed excessively and is now on life support while we are doing everything we can for the baby." he said, closing his eyes and bowing his head in pain.

"Oh gawd, no!" Shizuru cried, launching herself into Reito's arms and clutching his shirt as the tears fell freely from her eyes. Poor Mai. Poor Natsuki. Poor Baby. Reito gritted his teeth and looked up at the Doctor, "At least tell us this. Did Mai seem happy?"

"Mai? Who's tha-ooooo." The doctor chuckled. He put on a confused expression before double checking his clip board and looking around in shock, "You're not the two here with Mrs. Takashi?" he asked hesitantly.

Shizuru looked up at his with hope and grinned through her tears, "No. We're here with Mai. She went back with my girlfriend Natsuki!" she nearly yelled at the man in her joy.

The man searched through the papers and grinned when he found the right one, "Mai Tokiha. Got it. Oh, she's fine. Her baby is perfectly healthy, came out smoothly, and she's should be back there and ready for visitors. Room 117, and sorry about the confusion. Now if you excuse me, I have to go delivery some devastating news." he said with a sigh, walking towards a man and woman on the other side of the waiting room.

"117. Shizuru, lets go!" Reito said, grinning. He took Shizuru's hand and pulled her though the doors and down the hall, stopping at the appropriate room. He knocked on the door and heard a familiar 'Come on!' from inside. Shizuru beat him to it and threw open the door to a sight that made her heart leap in joy but also made her want to cry.

Natsuki was standing at the bed side, holding small blue blanket with a bit of black hair peaking out. She was smiling down at the baby, and at Mai, as the new mother held Natsuki's hands to the baby. There was a certain sparkle in Natsuki's eye as she gazed from the Baby to Mai, and Mai held the same look.

She would never be able to give Natsuki that kind of happiness.

"Let me see my niece-in-law!" Reito said happily, walking over to Natsuki with outstretched arms. She blushed at his comment and handed over the boy, her eyes bearing into Shizuru's from across the room.

The younger Fujino took a seat in a chair near the door and patted the one next the her. Natsuki climbed past Reito and plopped down on the seat with a huge smile on her face, "Ara.. my Natsuki looks so happy. She won't be leaving me for Mai-san will she?" Shizuru teased.

Natsuki shook her head and pulled her lover in for a kiss. Breaking away, she rested her forehead on Shizuru's and gazed into those crimson eyes, "I would never leave you. I love you, so much, 'Zuru." she admitted softly.

Feeling her heart hammering away in her chest, Shizuru took Natsuki's face in her hands and kissed her hard, pouring everything into that kiss. Natsuki kissed back just as hard, but broke it off for need of air. They both heard a small squeal and looked to see Reito holding the baby in the air, who was now squealing and laughing in happiness. Natsuki smiled at the sight, "Who'd have though he'd be good with kids..." she muttered.

Shizuru took the bluenette's hand and smiled, "No one. But it's good to know my Natsuki's happy, even if I wasn't the one to make it so."

"Idiot." the woman replied, glaring at Shizuru. Her emerald eyes burned with a fire that hadn't been there in a long time. "You are one of the only things in this world that make me happy. I want to be yours forever."

"Well isn't that sweet. The bum and the superstar; a forbidden live." A snide voice commented.

All heads in the room snapped up to see a man with a small girl standing there. The girl was wearing old and tattered clothes, with a large smudge of what seemed to be oil on her cheek. She had bruises on her arms and neck, and a cut lip. She was glaring at everyone at the room with her eyes darting everywhere rapidly. She had black spiky hair and long sideburns that were braided and bright topaz eyes that shone with innocence and happiness.

The man was wearing a business suit and a very smug grin. He had dirty blonde spiky hair and black sideburns, which made his look dangerous, but distinguished. Tate. He was looking at Natsuki with a disgusted face before turning his attention to his son and the man holding him, "Reito, long time no see." he said with a friendly voice.

"You son of a bitch!" Natsuki screamed, getting up with a fist ready to punch the living day lights out of him.

But the girl in front of him noticed this and jumped in front of Natsuki, spreading her arms out to protect the man behind her, "He told Mikoto to protect him! So Mikoto must protect if she wants to live!" she said proudly, staring up at Natsuki with bright, innocent topaz eyes.

"That's right, protect me." Tate said evilly with a wide smirk and a gleam in his eye. He looked to Natsuki and crossed her arms over his chest in a dominate manner, "I thought you would try that. Picked this little one up downtown, told her I'd buy her food I'd she took a few hits for me. So go ahead, Bitch, come get me. But you'll have to take her out first."

"Hey, what's going on?!" Reito yelled. He carefully put the baby in Mai's arms and marched up to Natsuki side, only to have Mikoto block him off, too. He glared at Tate and sighed, "What are you doing here, Tate? I haven't seen you since college and you show up, threatening my friends? What happened to you?" he asked, very confused.

Tate grinned at him and showed true happiness, "I had a son. And I've come for full custody." He said, looking to Mai and the baby. Mai responded by slinking into the hard hospital bed and clutching the baby to her chest. Tate smirked at her and point to the baby, "He's mine. I'll take it to court if you deny me him, and I will win. I swear it. You can't win a case, you're homeless, Slut." he said, smirk still in place.

"That... has changed. And you can expect the best of Fujino's lawyers to stand behind Mai and her son." Shizuru said, now standing up. Mikoto tried to get in front of her too, but her eyes held confusing as she tried to size up the three fully grown people in front of her. Shizuru smiled at the young girl and put a hand on her head, noting how dirty it was, "Poor thing, is he mean to you?" she asked.

Mikoto looked up at the woman with wide eyes as a blush rose to her cheeks. She nodded slowly and closed her eyes in pleasure as Shizuru continued to pet her. "Mikoto is wondering why you all want that blanket so much..." she muttered under her breath.

Mai smiled at the girl's statement and motioned for Shizuru to bring her over. Everyone watched as Shizuru brought the girl over to Mai's bedside, then returned to her spot next to Natsuki.

Mikoto gazed over the edge of the blanket as Mai showed her the baby inside. Instantly, a great grin rose to her dirty face. The baby opened it's bright golden eyes and gazed back at her, with an equally large smile..

Mai smiled softly at the sight and allowed Mikoto to play with her son, "He likes you a lot, Mikoto" she said, sitting up slowly and holding her baby out. Mikoto took the small thing in her arms, poking the baby's nose. Mikoto laughed as the baby squealed, "He's so cute! I want one, too!" she said happily.

Natsuki smirked at Tate as the man gritted his teeth together, "You lost. Your own son wants a little girl as his father more than you. Now you lying bastard, I'm free to kick you're ass!" she yelled, balling up her fist.

But Reito stopped her and held her back. Instead, he stepped in front of her and glared at his old friend with a terrible look in his eye, "You… you're the father? You're the reason that these girl's have been through so much pain? You're the one that raped Mai?!" he yelled.

Holding an expressionless face, Tate nodded, "Yes, I did all those things. And I won't ever regret hurting these little whores."

A passing nurse heard the exchange in words as took off down the hall, telling her colleagues to call security.

Reito balled his fist at his side and glared at Tate even harder, "You were my best friend for years. You're dead to me." he said. Tate smirked at this and was about to retort, but Reito cut him off, "Now that that's out of the way, I do believe you deserve this!" he yelled, rushing forward and punching Tate square in the nose.

The man fell onto his back with a grunt and laid there, half way into the hallway with a bleeding nose. He sat up, supporting himself with his arm while he covered his bleeding nose with his hand, "You… you'll be hearing from my lawyers! I'm a successful business man!" he yelled.

Natsuki stood in front of him and glared down at the bleeding man with the intent on making his pain worse, "Just to make sure this won't happen again..." she said, her words drifting off, "say '_Byebye, balls_'."

Tate's eyes widened as her foot rose in the air, "No no no no-AAAH!" he screamed in pain as Natsuki's heel came in contact with his crotch. He groaned in pain and held his sore spot, rolling over on his side as tears came out.

Natsuki scoffed at his weakness and grinned, "Try getting any girls pregnant now, Bitch!" she yelled.

"There he is!" a nurse said, pointing to the pained man on the floor. Two security officers came running down the hall and grabbed Tate. They forced him out and against the wall. One held him down as the other put handcuffs on him.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Let me go! Arrest those two!" he yelled, glaring at Natsuki and Reito from the corner of his eye.

The nurse came over to Natsuki and bowed lowly, "I'm sorry. But as I was walking by, I heard him confirm that he had raped the patient in his room. Is this true?" the petite nurse asked timidly. Maybe she saw what Natsuki had done to Tate..

Natsuki sighed and nodded, "It's true."

Reito came up beside her and put a hand on her shoulder. He nodded to both woman, then the security guards, "We can all vouch for our friend. He did that horrible thing to her, and he must pay." he said. He then turned his attention to Tate, who was being held by the guards, "Deny it. I dare you. You'll have the full force of our lawyers to deal with. And I don't think you want that."

Tate growled at him. Blood shot eyes, a bloodied face and weak knees, all tied together by the fact that two guards were supporting him in his handcuffs. He was a broken man. The two guards dragged him away and out of sight.

Natsuki returned to the room and sat down next to Shizuru, while Reito left with her nurse to talk with police. Mai relaxed into her bed, knowing it was finally over. He was gone. He was gone and he was in jail and she wouldn't have to deal with his smug face again. Glancing at Mikoto, she saw that the baby was still in the girl's arms.

"It's over..." Natsuki muttered, looking at the ceiling with a small smile. That man that had made her life a living hell for over two years now, was gone. She glanced over at Shizuru with a weak smile and took her love's hand in her own, "'Zuru... I'm tired."

"Ara, my Natsuki should be. She just saved Mai, the baby, and that innocent girl." Shizuru replied, pointing to Mikoto who was quietly chatting with Mai.

Natsuki followed her gaze and smiled, "Don't you think it's that Kai looks just like a random girl off the streets?" she asked, noticing the similar black hair, yellow-ish eyes and great grins.

"Kai?" Shizuru asked. The baby? They named him Kai? Well... it was original to say the least. Shizuru grinned at Natsuki and chuckled, "Ara, why would you think to name him that?"

Rolling her eyes, Natsuki stared at her girlfriend long and hard, "Well, Me and Mai have been talking about it for a while. We decided that it should be something that reflected the both of us. Kai, because of K from Kuga and the AI from Mai. His full name is Kai Takumi Tokiha." she explained.

Shizuru had to hold in a sigh of relief. His last name wasn't Kuga. This meant that he legally wasn't Natsuki's son. Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and kissed her slowly, leaning over the arm rest of the chair to get closer. Sighing happily, Natsuki responded and slipped her tongue into the kiss, caressing Shizuru's own with hers and making the Kyoto woman moan.

Across the room, Mikoto stopped at the sound of the moan and looked up. She cocked her head to the side, "Mai, who are they?" she asked innocently enough.

Mai smiled at her curiosity and pointed to Natsuki, "The one with blue hair right there is Natsuki Kuga. She's been my best friend for years and has always taken care of me. The woman she's kissing is Shizuru Fujino. She's the sweetest person in the world and we both work for her. She took us into her home and took care of us in ways we never thought possible."

"And who was that man in here earlier?"

"That was Reito Fujino. He was a bit of a douche wipe when we first met him, but he's changed. He's a lot nicer and is much more willing to help us."

"Then who's the red head?"

"Wait.. what?"

"Oh, ewwww gross! Mutt slobber in Fujino's mouth!" Nao yelled, making a disgusted voice. Mr. Fujino was covering his eyes with his hands, seeing as how he refused to watch him employee and his daughter make out.

Shizuru pulled away from Natsuki and blushed a bit. She got up from her place – straddling Natsuki – and bowed to her father, "I'm... going to go find Reito." She said quickly, wanting to get out of the room as fast as possible.

Natsuki, who was as red as a rose, coughed nervously and got up, "So, who wants to see the baby!?" she asked, moving over to stand on the other side of Mai on the bed. Grinning, Nao ran over to the small girl still holding Kai. But Mr. Fujino shook his head, "I'm going to go find my kids." he said, waving to Mai and walking out the door.

Taking the small baby from Mikoto's arms, Nao cradled him carefully and laughed when he blew a spit bubble. "Oh my gawd, he's so cute! What's his name?" she asked, taking time to poke his nose and make him laugh loudly.

"Kai." Natsuki said, taking Mai's hand in hers and smiling at her friend, "Kai Takumi Tokiha."

Nao nodded at them, and then focused her attention on the slightly shorter girl next to her, "And who are you? You're too big to be a baby.."

Mikoto grinned at Nao and nodded at her, "I'm Mikoto! This really mean guy, Tatu, he said he'd buy me a lot of food if I helped him. And Mikoto loves food, so I did! But he was a meany, and the really pretty girl with red eyes was nice. Than I saw the baby and now I want one, too!" she said happily.

Nodding slowly, Nao made a face at Mai, who shrugged back. She rolled her eyes at her friend and looked down at the baby. Bright gold eyes.. black spiky hair... huge smile... oh my gawd it was the kid!

--

Natsuki fell back onto the blood red bed and laid back, enjoying the softness and fluffiness of it all. They had returned home and were all relaxing. Nao disappeared off somewhere in Nina's room. Mr. Fujino, as gracious as ever, let Mikoto stay with them. It was turning into a homeless shelter without the soup kitchen.

Bad pun, because they all soup when they got home.

Mikoto made it her personal job to watch over the baby whenever Mai wasn't looking, and never left Kai's side. She was attached to Mai's hip, who never pushed her away. Turns out, she had been out on the streets for only a year after her parents were killed in a drive by shooting. Her, being shorter, wasn't hit. Oh, and she ate a hell of a lot of food.

Reito went to his room to ice his knuckles, and Mr. Fujino went to his study to gather as much information as he could on the new comer.

Sighing, Natsuki sat up and was greeted with the sight of Shizuru coming in the room with two steaming cups of tea, "I swear, you're addicted to the stuff." she whispered, leaning up and kissing her loved one on the cheek.

Shizuru smirked and sat down on the bed next to her, handing her a cup, "I know love, I know. As are you with mayo." she said, moving the pillows on the bed. She set them up so that they were flat against the head board and sat back against them. Natsuki followed suit and joined their hands with a grin. "I'm glad Mai had the baby."

"Yea me too..." Natsuki muttered under her breath, a dreamy look coming up onto her face, "Little Kai sure is cute. He'll be a looker when he grows up, every though Mai wanted a daughter, he's better. But he looks just like Mikoto!" she said, rolling her eyes.

Shizuru smiled at Natsuki and stole a quick kiss, "Ara.. My father was nice enough to let her stay here, so you should be nice too." She said, already done her tea. She placed it on the side table and cuddled into her lovers side. Natsuki welcomed the embrace and wrapped an arm around her. "Nat-suki-ki-chan?"

"Yea, 'Zuru?"

"Remember what my father said about us having to get married?"

"...Yea, why?"

"Nothing..."

Natsuki glanced down at Shizuru with her eye brows up only to see Shizuru half asleep, a goofy grin on her face and her eyes closed. Gawd, she loved this woman so much...

* * *

**Me: o.o I'm getting cheezy..**

**Natsuki: Which is weird cause you're listening to techno**

**Me: o.o HADOUKEN!!!**

**Natsuki: Yea, them**

**Nao: So... what happens now?**

**Me: Well... I foresee 3 or 4 more chapters...**

**Mai: In her magic crystal ball**

**Me: It's a crystal dildo now!!**

**Natsuki: What the balls?!**

**Me: Next chapter is for fun! It'll be random and only have one main point.. or two. Yea... two..  
**

**Haruka: After that, Natsuki's jealousy will be tested!!**

**Natsuki: o.o WHAT?!  
**


	11. Boost

**Me: IM SO FUCKING SORRY!**

**Nao: ?**

**Me: I was gonna update last night after Aphrodite's Grace up my internet went down after my shower..**

**Nao: Damn, you're nakedness has that much power?**

**Nina: -**smacks her**- Mai said 'Don't let Nao be a pervert and corrupt Mikoto'**

**Mai: Exactly! Mikoto's too innocent, Nao!**

**Me: _I thought I was supposed to talk in the starting omake...?_**

**Nao: Well whatever! I'm leaving! -**leaves**-**

**Mai: Oh not yet you're not! -**follows her**-**

**Nina: Hey, what about me? -**follows**-  
**

**Me: -**looks at Mikoto**- Wanna go swimming?**

**Mikoto: YES!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11 - **Boost**

* * *

"There you go… just like that!" Nao said proudly, watching Mikoto as the girl planted another rose bush in the back yard. They had been doing this all morning because Mai had asked Nao to take Mikoto away so that her and Kai could take a nap.

Mikoto came out from under the large bush with a grin on her face, like always. "Nao! I did good, didn't I?" she asked cheerfully, looking at Nao with bright shiny eyes. She was covered in sweat from the heat and had a smudge of dirt on her cheek. Oh, and a leaf in her hair.

Nao sighed and rolled her eyes at the sight. This kid was fucking cute! How the hell can Mai stand to be around her all day and not want to just.. pinch her cheeks? "Yea Kitten, you did alright. Let's go inside and rest up, kay?" she said nicely, unable to be snide to the girl in front of her.

The two of them stood up and went inside to the kitchen. Both of them got a glass of each lemonade and were laying under the fan when a Shizuru walked in. "Ey richy rich, why the long face?" Nao asked, grinning at the upside down Shizuru.

Shizuru sat at the table and sighed, looking at the floor. "It's been a week since Kai got here and I've kissed Natsuki twice. That's it. He's taking up all her time.." she said, sighing once again and laying her head down on the table.

Shooting up, Mikoto grinned at the woman, "I'd take care of Kai! But Natsuki doesn't let me go near him that much... Sorry!" she said.

Smiling at the young girl, Shizuru reached out and pet Mikoto's hair, which instantly made the girl sigh happily and close her eyes. "Are you two done with the rose bushes?" Shizuru asked, looking at Nao. She looked back at Mikoto for a moment, took the leaf from Mikoto's hair, and threw it on the floor.

The red head nodded and took a seat at the table, "Yes. But it's the middle of July! Don't you have some way to cool down? I mean really, you have billions of yen and yet you can't afford to have a little pool put in for everyone to enjoy?" she asked.

Shizuru lifted her head and smiled at the two girls, "We do have a pool." she said. Nao started gaping at her, so she got up and led the two girls outside. There, she found a remote control with a single red button on it. When she pushed that button, the wooden deck that took up the outside was pushed aside, revealing a large, sparkling pool.

Nao's face lit up at the sight. Mikoto, however, did nothing but throw off her shirt and pants and jump into the pool into her underwear. Shizuru avoided the on-coming splash and started laughing at the girl's antics. "Won't you join her, Nao?" she asked, still giggling.

"WHOOO HOOO!" Nao screamed, stripping off her clothes and jumping into the pool too. She came up near Mikoto and tackled the girl, taking them both under the chilled water.

Shizuru smiled at the sight of the two young teenagers having fun. They're pretty lucky to be able to have fun like that, without a care in the world...

"Kitten! Watch this!" Nao yelled. She took in a huge breath and sunk down into the water. Soon, only her feet and her legs were above water while she was doing a hand stand.

Gasping, Mikoto tried the same thing, but hit her head on the bottom of the pool and came back up coughing. Nao swam to the girls side not even trying to hide her grin or her laughs, "You have to put your hands out in front of you!" she said, patting Mikoto's back.

The younger girl nodded with a determined look on her face. Mikoto tried it again, and this time put her hands out in front of her face. When her hands touched to smooth bottom, she pushed her arms out. This only caused her to come out at an odd angle and flip in the water.

Nao screamed and laughed at two feet came flying at her. She pushed them down into the water and kept on laughing.

Mikoto came up out of the water with her cheeks inflated out. She looked directly at Nao and squirted water from her mouth at the red head. Nao stopped laughing and glared at her friend as the water dripped down from her hair, "Mikoto… do you know what I'm gonna have to do now?"

"...Make me a sandwich?"

"Drown you! Hya!"

"Na-mbmmp! Ca-can't brea-bpmpb! Get off!"

* * *

"Can I turn around now?"

"No!"

"Come on Mai! It's not like I've never seen your boobs before!"

"This is a mother/son moment and you're ruining it!"

"Ugh!" Natsuki growled out in protest. Yes, Kai was breast feeding. But Mai was being all protective about it and wouldn't even let Natsuki look in the general direction! She wanted to see, too! "He's pretty much my son too, so isn't this sort of like a family moment?"

Mai glared at her friend and sighed. She pulled Kai away from herself and pulled her sleeve up onto her shoulder again. "Okay fine, he's done anyway." she said, putting Kai in the pillows and covering him with a small blue blanket. "Little Kai..." she muttered under her breath, smiling down at her baby boy.

Grinning from ear to ear, Natsuki turned around from her place near the window and sat down on the bed. "Hey... isn't Kai a girl's name?" she asked, looking down at the boy in the blue blanket.

"Well... I always did want a girl..." Mai said, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, this way you can teach him how to get all the girls he'll ever know and use his name to his advantage. You know, make him more approachable."

"You know... sometimes I think you're the devil reincarnated."

"Yea, I know." Mai answered, looking down at Kai with a small smile again.

Natsuki followed suit and grinned down at her son. "Beautiful, ya know?" she asked, smiling a bit and looking at Mai.

Raising her brows, Mai narrowed her eyes at her friend, "Isn't Shizuru enough? Now you need to hit on me, too?" she asked teasing her friend.

Natsuki glared back at her friend and raised her middle finger, "I wouldn't do that to 'Zuru."

"Then why aren't you with her right now?" Mai asked. She motioned to herself and Kai and looked back at Natsuki, "You've spent the last week up here with us. I'm sure she's lonely, why don't you go see her?"

"I'm busy." Natsuki said plainly. She turned her back to Mai again and laid down on the bed, looking up at the ceiling before closing her emerald eyes. Mai sighed at her friend's stubbornness and followed suit, laying to on the bed so that they both were on either kid of Kai.

Soon, both girl's were lost in their thoughts…

'_I wonder.. if Kai will change everything. I mean, of course things can only get better now with him around. He really likes everyone, and he's healthy and everything seems to be perfect... but some things are changing. Mikoto's here now. Reito just stays in his room all day. Natsuki's spending all her time with Kai and Me. It's great; just like the old days._

'_But she's forgetting about Shizuru. _

'_I can feel Shizuru's glare at my back every time Natsuki and I walk by with Kai. Or when Natsuki's playing to Kai. My friend's just too... possessive about what's hers. She knows that she has priorities – me and Kai – but Shizuru is one too!_

'_I hope things don't change.. too much. I mean, what if Natsuki's ignoring Shizuru so badly that they break up? I mean, Fujino will fire us. Then what about Nao and Mikoto? They're here because of us, too! We can't __**all **__go back out onto the streets again!' _Mai thought to herself, letting her worries take over her mind.

Natsuki sighed in her spot on the bed. There was so much going through her mind.... let's take a took!:

'_Fuck! I don't know if I should yet! I mean, it'll make me really happy, but would Shizuru be up for it? I don't know... and what about everyone else? Nao would.. mostly likely just tease me a bunch about it. Or try and set something up so it looks like I'm cheating on 'Zuru. The last time she did that I had to sleep outside.._

'_Mr. Fujino and Mai would be all for it, I know that. Mr. Fujino would probably do something stupid, and Mai would try and be all supportive about everything, like always, and then go overboard, as always. _

'_Mikoto... oh who cares! She seems nice enough and she's pretty much in love with Mai. Of course she'll be up for it... And what about the press? It's not like Shizuru can walk down the street without someone recognizing her! She knows everyone there is to know and I hate that I know so little about her..._

'_Should I... really ask 'Zuru to marry me?'_

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

"Kai!" Natsuki and Mai shouted at the same time as the boy let out a yelp. He laid there is a red face, tears streaming down his face and his arms waving around in the air. Mai acted first and picked him up, cradling him in her arms and whispering soothing words to him. Natsuki sat next to Mai and grinned at the boy, putting a hand on his hair and a finger in his hand.

Kai tightened his hold on her finger and waved it around. He stopped crying and opened his big gold eyes to look at the strange thing in his hand. Then, he put it in his mouth and started to chew. "Oh it feels weird!" Natsuki yelled.

"Don't move!" Mai laughed, grabbing Natsuki's wrist and keeping her in place. "It's the only thing that's keeping his from crying!" she laughed again at the disgusted look on Natsuki's face.

Kai giggled happily, which made both women smile at each other. Mai squeezed Natsuki hand and nodded at her, "We'll be great parents."

"Yea..."

* * *

Walking by, Shizuru paused by Mai's room. Natsuki and Mai were holding Kai and smiling at each other... It made her stomach drop. Her and Natsuki would never be able to have that kind of happiness. Sighing, she turned right around and headed to her cousin's room. Knocking, she head a grumble followed by a "Come in!"

"Reito?" she asked, opening the door and looking into the room. It was a mess. There were papers everywhere; some of them torn. There were clothes, sheets and pillows all shrewd across the room. It was completely dark, and sitting on the edge of the bed was a smiling Reito in all his dirty glory. "When was the last time you got out of here?"

"Oh... a few days or so." he replied, getting up. He stood and walked over to his cousin, pulling her into a hug, "You look like you're about to cry. What's wrong?" he asked.

Shizuru hugged him back and clutched his shirt, sniffing so that her tears didn't fall. "Let's sit." She muttered. They both went to the bed and sat down on it next to each other. Shizuru leaned onto his shoulder and sighed, "Ever feel like you're being ignored by the person you love most?"

"Yes. Most of my childhood, actually." Reito answered, chuckling. He put his arm around her and grinned, "You know Natsuki's in love with you. She's just a little busy. She has something to occupy her time now."

"I should be the thing taking up her time. Not Mai and Kai. I wanna be her fucking wife and ye-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Reito interrupted, jumping off the bed and putting his hands up in front of him. Shizuru looked up at him in confusion, but Reito continued on, "First of all, you don't curse! Ever! You're Shizuru Fujino, Fuuka's Angel child. Second of all, wife? Wife... wife? You want to marry that chick?" he yelled.

Knowing the room was sound proof, Shizuru just nodded and didn't worry. Let him scream it to the heavens; who cared? It was true. "Yes. I do. What does it matter to you?" she asked, sending him a small glare. Daring him to protest her feelings.

"Oh I have nothing against it. She's a good woman, that Kuga." Reito said, nodding and pacing around the room. "But of course now I have to kill her for violating my little cousin!" he yelled, making a run for the door.

"Oh no you don't!" Shizuru yelled. The venom in her voice was enough to make Reito stop. "If you tell her I swear to god you won't be able to have sex for 4 years."

Gulping, Reito cupped himself in protection and nodded. "Ok so... you're obviously very lonely." he said, making his way back over to the bed. He stood a few feet away from the bed and smiled at his cousin. They both stared at each other for a while, trying to think of a way to help each other.

His face lighting up, Reito grinned at Shizuru, "I got it! Call Haruka."

"Haruka? I haven't seen her in years..." Shizuru muttered, wondering if that would be a good idea. Sure, Haruka was her most important friend, they had known each other their whole lives, and they were very similar in every way. But... they had a history. "Yea.. Whatever. I'll call her and invite her over for a night." Shizuru said. She stood and hugged her cousin. "Thanks Reito. You're much less of a douche now."

Glaring at her, Reito pushed Shizuru out the door, "I know! I know! Now go make that call and get happier, okay?" he said, putting a phone in her hand and shut the door behind her.

Shizuru smiled at the phone in front of her and walked down to the living room. Take a seat on the couch, she took a deep breath and dialed her old friend. On the third ring... _"Hello? Who is this?"_

"Haruka! It's Shizuru." the Fujino woman said into the phone, a grin breaking out across her face at the sound of her friends voice.

"_Shizuru! It's been so long, I haven't seen you in such along time. Still using the Ara I can hear. How've you been?"_

"Ara, I've been amazing, you wouldn't believe. So much has happened to me and Reito lately. I called because I'd love to have you over sometime. You know, catch up." she said, crossing her fingers.

"_Of course! I'd love to home over and see you. I hope you don't mind me asking, but... are you dating anyone?"_

Shizuru opened to mouth to tell her friend all about Natsuki, but paused. Why wasn't she saying anything? God, tell Haruka that you have a girlfriend already! The past is nothing now! That was years ago!

"_Fujino, you there? Did this dumb phone pop a call again?"_

"Drop a call." Shizuru corrected automatically. She can correct her friend's bad grammar yet she can't talk about her girlfriend.

"_Thanks, 'Zuru. So, dating anyone?"_

Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. Say yes. "No, not at the moment."

Fuck...

"_Oh, that's a surprise. So when would you want me to go over?"_

"As soon as possible." So that I can fix that mistake I just made.

"_Sure. I'll be over tomorrow around 8 in the morning, okay? You don't mind if I stay the night do you?"_

Yes. "Of course not. We're all happy to have you."

* * *

"Thank you everyone for meeting down here." Reito said in a loud voice. Kai snuggled closer into Natsuki's shoulder at the sound, making her and Mai glare at Reito. He shrugged and grinned at everyone again. "As you all know I've been locked up in my room for a while now and I've dec-"

"You're not gay, are you?" Nao asked from her place on the recliner. Mikoto, who was sitting on the arm rest, giggled and hid her face. Everyone chuckled at this, making Reito glare at them.

Mr. Fujino went up and put a hand on his nephew's shoulder, "If you have changed you're sexual reference, I'll accept you. I mean, Shizuru found happiness, didn't she?"

"Ara, so mean..." Shizuru pouted. Everyone chuckled again, but Natsuki didn't. She got up and handed Kai off to Mai. Making her way over to Shizuru, she stood by her woman and grinned. Shizuru felt her face relax into a smile as she leaned forward and kissed Natsuki. "Yes... very happy indeed." she muttered against her lover's lips.

Someone cleared their throat in the room, making the girls pull away from each other. Natsuki moved behind Shizuru and wrapped her arms around her waist. "I'm sorry I've been ignoring you, 'Zuru. I swear, it's going to stop tonight. Okay?" she whispered into Shizuru's ear.

"Ara, when you say tonight... do you mean..." Shizuru muttered, turning a bit and looking at Natsuki from the corner of her eye.

"Yesss..." the bluenette whispered again, her mouth attacking her lover's neck.

"AHEM!" Nao cleared her throat again. The lovers, once again, stopped and glared at the room. Nao rolled her eyes and sunk lower into her chair. "Reito, hurry it up. My eyes are losing their virginity."

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Before I get interrupted again or something very sexual and hot happens in front of us again, I have to say that I've decided that I give up." Reito said, lowering his head and crossing his arms behind his back.

"Wait, what?" Mai asked, looking around the room. "Does anyone else understand what he's talking about?" she asked. Everyone shook their head, having no idea what was going on.

"Shizuru wins." Reito said. He took a seat on the stares and nodded at his uncle and his cousin. "I give up on the competition. I relinquish my rights to the Fujino CORPS. name." he said louder this time, "Shizuru is no the only heir to the Fujino name, and the rightful new president of the company."

Shizuru stepped up, gaping at her cousin, "Reito, you can't be serious." she said. Reito has worked damn near his whole life to be able to one day take over the company, and now he was just giving up. Okay yes, he's changed a lot in the past few days, but its Reito! He's selfless like this!

"Oh, but I am." He said. Without letting anyone else get in another word, he turned and made his way upstairs.

Mr. Fujino shook his head, closing his eyes tight in confusion, "I'll go talk to him..." he said, running up the stairs and calling out Reito's name.

Shizuru broke out from Natsuki's hold and sighed. She stepped forward and turned, looking from both Mai and Natsuki, "Ara, if my cousin hasn't completely lost it and really did just give up billions of yen… then, I'm the new president of Fujino."

"Congrats, 'Zuru." Natsuki grinned. Her girlfriend… holy shit. Yes! Sweet! Natsuki was using all her natural mental and physical abilities to **not** be bouncing off the walls with happiness. Pretty much everything that she might have wanted in her life was coming true. What was that thing that Mai used to always tell her?

...that everything had a price? Screw it! She was dating the richest woman in Fuuka, she had a family, they had jobs, money, friends. What else would she need?

"Thank you, Natsuki." Shizuru said. She looked between her and Mai again and sighed. "But, this must mean something. For me, it means that you, Natsuki, and Mai, are fired."

"Oh shit!" Nao yelled, gaping at the announcement. Her and Mikoto ducked down behind the couch at the three glares sent their way and scooted closer to each other. "Kitten, they are going to keeeeel us!"

Natsuki and Mai just got fired.

Mai held Kai closer to her and ducked her head down. She just couldn't look up at this point… everyone would see her tears. Natsuki bit her lip and glared at Shizuru, who had a blank face. She clenched her fists and glared even harder, "Really? After everything, we're just fired?" she yelled, her voice resounding off the walls.

Nao and Mikoto both stood and ran up the stairs, going to their rooms and hiding.

At the loudness, Kai looked up at his mommy and giggled. Mai and Natsuki looked down at him in confusion. Why the hell was he so happy?

Shizuru smiled at the boy and then at Natsuki. _'I'd better explain things before someone get's hurt.'_ She thought. "Natsuki please, don't worry. Yes, I just fired you and Mai but with great reason. So that you tw-"

"Sorry 'Zuru, but what reason could you possibly have for firing up? You kicking us out, too?"

"Natsuki, calm down! Yes, you're fired. But only because I don't want you working here anymore! I still want you here! I want Mai to move in as a family friend and for you to move in with me in my room as my girlfriend!" Shizuru said in a loud and clear voice.

At this sound, Kai giggled even louder and started clapping. Mai looked from him to Shizuru and grinned, new tears of happiness running down her face. Natsuki stood there, speechless. Shizuru... wanted them to live together – not as workers – but as real lovers.

Turning to her love, Natsuki smiled. "Oh god, 'Zuru... I love you." she whispered.

* * *

**OMAKE**

**Me: -**grinning**- **

**Natsuki: Oh so the moral of the story is that Nothing has a price and life is easy?**

**Me: No... because the next chapter involves a gun!**

**Nao: WTF!**

**Me: BWUAHAHAHAHA You hate me for telling you that, don't you!**

**Natsuki: Who has the gun? Does someone get shot?**

**Me: You'll never know... until i update BWUAHAHAHAH**

**Also, vote in mah poll and wish me luck on my finals!  
**


	12. Don't Give Up

**Me: I WROTE FOR THIS!**

**Natsuki: Shu's been busy**

**Me: I'm planning a wedding**

**Mai: NO YOU'RE NOT**

**Me: I can dream, can't I?**

**Natsuki: You're not the one having _good_ dreams, though **

**Me: -**chuckles darkly**- This is true... Hey babe!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12 - **Don't Give Up  
**

* * *

Walking into the kitchen to get some breakfast, Natsuki sighed when she saw that Reito was already there. He looked like he had just gotten home... his shirt was all weird with the sleeves rolled up, blood shot eyes and messy hair. She chuckled and got a bowl and milk for cereal. "Long night?" she asked, still laughing.

"Yea, had to get out of the house. Hearing you scream every 20 minutes equals no sleep. Keep it down, sex isn't that fun." he said, glaring a bit.

Natsuki flushed a bright red and returned the glare ten fold, "Shut up, jackass!" she yelled, grabbing her cereal and sitting across from him in the table. "Besides... 'Zuru's good."

"Pssssh she has plenty of practice." Reito groaned, laying his head down on the table, "And keep it down. I got a killer hangover..."

The bluenette stopped at the sentence. Shizuru... had a lot of practice? How much? Why.. why was this the first time she was hearing it? Well it's not like 'Zuru was a whore or anything like that but.. uhh how much practice again? "Reito... you know when she first had sex, right?" she asked hesitantly. She wanted the answer... but she was also afraid of it.

Reito nodded, his head still on the counter. He raised his head to that it was resting on his chin and blinked hard at the bright light that was going into his blood shot eyes, "Her name, was Haruka... fuck I can't remember her last name! Any, she was a blonde with huge tits. But don't jump to conclusions. She almost never dated anyone and she was super smart.

"When Shizuru was president at our school in our third year, Haruka was her vice president. I was for a bit.. but chicks avoided me so I gave the job to her. Her and Shizuru became best friends and one day I guess they confiscated some alcohol from a student. Shizuru started drinking it for god knows the reason, and Haruka drank the rest because she didn't want her beloved president drunk. One thing leads to another and Boom-bam thank you ma'am! Neither of them are virgins. Is that what you wanted to know?"

Natsuki shook her head, then hung it. So... it was because her Shizuru was drunk. At least it wasn't some bad girlfriend that broke her heart and made her self conscious. She let a small smile get out from the corner of her mouth, knowing that Shizuru was past this girl that no one else could have her now.

_**DING DONG!**_

"Ugh, I'm going to bed..." Reito muttered, covering his ears and nearly running out of the room. Natsuki could hear his steps as he ran up the stairs and to his room. Then, she heard another pair going down the stairs just as fast. They stopped near the door, where she heard it open.

"Haruka!"

Natsuki felt her stomach, her jaw, and her heart drop. She slowly got up off her chair and went over to the kitchen door, slowly pushing it open and peering outside near the front door. Her hands were twitching, her knees shaking, and her shoulders shivering. '_Don't tell me… 'Zuru's first.. is here..'_ she thought.

By the door, Shizuru was swept up in a large hug, by a large blonde woman in pants and a yellow shirt. The blonde woman lifted Shizuru into her arms and twirled them around, making the brunette squeal and giggle. They both separated for a moment only to look at each other then rejoin in one last tight hug before finally pulling away. Shizuru smiled at her friend, "It's good to see you, Haruka." she said, a radiant smile on her face, "Didn't feel like dressing up for me?"

The blonde gave and a toothy grin, "Of course not! I'm here on vacation! A one day, one night, away from work hanging with my old best friend vacation." She said. Her eyes traveled across the room, smirking at what she saw. "Shizuru, don't mean to be a prude or anything but.. why is there a stalker in your kitchen?"

Natsuki held in a gasp when her eyes locked with the light purple ones across the room. The woman's bangs were cut extremely short, giving her a strange.. kind of creepy look. She was very tall, looked very muscular, and as Reito said: had huge tits. She was intimidating to say the least.. Natsuki walked out of the room and stood a little bit away from the two woman, "Hey." she said, staring at the woman and trying to size her up. No blonde bitch was gonna steal her love!

"Oh, Haruka," Shizuru started, going to Natsuki and putting a hand on her shoulder. This made Natsuki smirk at the woman, who glared back. "This is Natsuki Kuga! She's my.. friend." she said. Natsuki turned to Shizuru with a pissed face, glaring at her girlfriend.

Friend? Friend? That's all she was, a friend?

Haruka nodded and took Natsuki hand, shaking it with a firm grip, "Haruka Suzushiro, nice to meet you." she said with a smirk in place. She quickly released the hand and smiled at Shizuru, "Want to show me to my room, 'Zuru?"

"Oh of course. Natsuki, follow us with the bags will you?" Shizuru asked, not even looking at her. She grinned at her friend at took the blonde's hand, leading her up the stairs. Natsuki rolled her eyes and grabbed the to heavy bag easily. She followed them up the stairs, lifting the heavily bags with ease and catching Shizuru's eye. The brunette was dragging her wine eyes over the bluenette's arms and chest out of the corner of her eye.

Natsuki felt her face heat up as she looked away, walking down the hallway. They stopped at one of the guest rooms that wasn't close to anyone else's room unparticular. That was good… Shizuru opened the door let them both in Natsuki dropping the bags in the door way with a loud thud.

Haruka looked back at her with scoff and a glare, "What's your problem?" she asked, sneering at her obvious distaste at the bluenette. 

_'You, bitch! Stay away from 'Zuru! And only I can call her 'Zuru!' _Natsuki thought, keeping her words to herself. Her growled in her throat and smiled sweetly at the woman, making the blonde blink in surprise, "Nothing, bitch." she said. Haruka's and Shizuru's jaw drops at the language coming from the woman.

Natsuki smiled at them again and turned on her heel, stepping over the bags and exiting the room with her head held high at her middle finger in the air. "Natsuki!" Shizuru called, jumping over the bags and following her girlfriend out of the room. "Can we talk in my room?" she asked. Behind her, she heard Haruka muttering some unflattering things about the bluenette to herself.

"Sure!" Natsuki agreed, walking to the large room that belonged to her lover and sitting on the bed. "So what do you want to talk about?" she asked with false happiness as Shizuru came in and closed the door behind her. She was fuming. Some blonde comes into her house – well Shizuru's really but fuck it – insults her, and acts better than her? No way!

Shizuru crossed the room in a second and pushed on Natsuki's shoulders, making her fall back onto the bed. She brunette crawled on top of the green eyes goddess and pinned Natsuki to the bed, grinning at the shocked and confused girl, "I've never seen anyone stand up to her like that. Ara, is it odd that I find that a turn on?" she asked, leaning down and licking her goddess's neck, trailing kisses all along it.

Natsuki craned her neck back and gasped, her hands reaching out and crutching the back of Shizuru's shirt "Y-Ya.. kinda. I don't... like her." Natsuki said, straining herself to not moan.

Continuing her licking and biting on the abused flesh below her, Shizuru hummed in her chest, "And why's that?" she asked. She smirked and moved her hands down to Natsuki's waist, gripping tight and rocking their lower halves together. Both girls moaned loudly, Natsuki's eyes flying open, "It- fuck! It doesn't matter!" she yelled.

Shizuru chuckled at the woman's behavior and shook her head, "Oh, it matters." she said, slowly trailing her kisses down and moving her hands up, pulling up Natsuki's shirt bit by bit. Shee lowered herself and started kissing the woman's stomach. Natsuki gasped and held in another moan as breathing became harder and harder. "Why don't you like my friend?" she asked again.

Natsuki threw her head to the side and bit her lip, knowing that Haruka was in the room two doors down. Yes, she knew the walls her sound proof but she was getting ready to scream!

Still unhappy with not getting her answer, Shizuru gripped Natsuki's thighs and nibbled her toned abs. Natsuki moaned again and squeezed her eyes shut tight, "I-I know she was you're first." the bluenette confessed, her breath becoming labored.

"What?" Shizuru yelled, pulling back completely and sitting on top of her girlfriend, "Who told you? How? What? Ara... Rieto..." she muttered under her breath, glaring at the wall with such hate it made the fly laying there fly away. Poor thing..

Below the frustrated brunette was a (sexually) frustrated bluenette who was still trying to catch her breath. She looked up at Shizuru with a hard glare, "You're just gonna stop?" she demanded, gripping the sheets below her tightly.

"Ara, excuse me my Nat-su-ki-chan, but I must go kill my cousin..." she muttered, getting off the bed and turning away. Reito told Natsuki? When, why, how, where, and with how much detail? _'No wonder she was so rude... aww my little Natsuki-chan got jealous and lashed out because of my first girlfriend being here... I should reward her later after giving Reito a piece of my mind.'_ Shizuru thought sinisterly.

"Oh no you don't!" Natsuki yelled, grabbing the woman's arm and pulling her back to the bed, "You are going to finish what you started!" she said, pulling Shizuru down and locking lips with her lover.

Shizuru pulled away and looked towards the door, "Ara, Natsuki I have t-"

The bluenette cut her off with another kiss and pulled her closer, ignoring the woman's protests. Shizuru broke away again and shook her head, trying to keep good clear thoughts and control herself, "Natsuki, Haruka is waiting a-"

"And she can wait for you to make love to you're girlfriend." Natsuki interrupted with a glare and other kiss. She pulled Shizuru on top of her and held the woman close, not ready to let her go.

Shizuru smiled into the kiss and slowly started lifting her lover's shirt up again.

It was not an argument she wanted to win.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the two woman emerged from the room and parted ways. Natsuki went to the kitchen to make tea while Shizuru went further down the hall and went to Reito's room, stopping to knock on the door. Reito opened the door with a smile, saw the pure fury on Shizuru's face, then closed it. Pounding on the door, Shizuru tried to burn a hole through the wood with her glare, "Reito, open this door and explain to me why you told Natsuki about me and Haruka!"

"I was hung over!" Reito yelled back, locking the door and putting his back against it. "I didn't mean to! But I'm better now!"

"Bastard!" Shizuru yelled to him, slamming her fist against the door one more time before regaining her composure. She put on her usually smile and started walking down the hall again. Passing by Haruka's room, she saw that the door was open and that the blonde was no wear to be found. Her eyes widening, she quickly made her way all the way down stairs and went into the kitchen.

The air in the room was tense. Intensely tense. Haruka was sipping tea at the table and glaring at the bluenette, while Natsuki had her back turned to the blonde while she was making more tea.

Shizuru gulped and took a loud step into the room, making both women look directly at her. She froze and smiled at both of them, "Ara... I'm caught." she said, widening her smile and trying to ease the tension in the room.

"Why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend?" Haruka asked quickly, hardening her glare at the bluenette.

"She doesn't need to tell you everything." Natsuki responded, once again turning her back and going back to the tea.

Haruka growled in her chest and gripped the table, trying to keep control of herself, "Don't try and pact innocent, Kuga."

"Ara... I believe Haruka means act."

"Shut up!" both Haruka and Natsuki screamed at her. Shizuru looked away innocently and took a step back. It was interesting. Together or not, Haruka was very protective of her throughout their friendship and kept her safe from perverted boys and cling girls. This could be fun to watch...

Natsuki and Haruka returned their glares to each other, both trying to out hate each other. Natsuki stepped closer to the table and crossed her arms over her chest, "She's not yours anymore."

"She will always be mine! She's my friend!"

"And she's my girlfriend, not yours. So back off."

"You could have just told me you were blowing out."

"Going out."

"Whatever! You didn't have to fuck her to make your point!"

Shizuru jumped in then, raising her hand and getting herself between them, "Actually Haruka, I was the one doing the fucking."

"'Zuru!" Natsuki yelled angrily, her entire flushing a bright red while she turned her glare to the brunette wasn't that something you kept secret?

Haruka blinked at the two woman. She could have sworn that Natsuki was the butch in this relationship. But she was blushing and looked like a kid that just got embarrassed... Letting a smirk rise to her face, Haruka stood from the table and looked to the bluenette, "I see. So Shizuru wears the pants in the relationship."

Glaring at both women, Natsuki blushed harder and turned her back to them, "Can't believe you told her that..." she muttered, the sentence directed at Shizuru. The Fujino rolled her eyes and came up behind the bluenette and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist, pulling her close and resting her head on her shoulder, "My Nat-su-ki-chan should give Haruka a chance at friendship. She's a good person." she said before kissing Natsuki's cheek and letting her go.

Sighing, Natsuki turned and glared at both women again. "No."

"Oh come on, Kuga," Haruka said. She moved forward and stood in front of Natsuki with an outstretched hand. She did not want to do this! Stupid bluenette pissed her off to no end. But either your on Shizuru Fujino's side or you're in hell on earth. The latter was not fun. "Let's be friends." She said with a real smile.

Natsuki looked from the hand to the blonde's face. Haruka looked like she actually wanted to be friends.. that or she just wanted to make Shizuru happy. Yes, diffidently the latter. "Bitch." she said simply, walking through the still outstretched hand and out of the kitchen.

Haruka stood in shock and clenched her hand into a shaking fist, "You delinquent! I'll bet you for this!" she creamed, mad that anyone would dare turn down her friendship. That woman was dead! Dead! Deader than dead, she was a zombie!

_'...That was hot.'_ Shizuru thought as she wordlessly followed the bluenette.

Haruka growled again and followed them out, only to stop and hear the sound of baby crying. A baby…? "Shit, that's right! Mai went food shopping! I'll go get Kai!" Natsuki yelled. She sprinted up the stairs and disappeared down the hall, leaving Shizuru and Haruka alone.

The blonde gasp and glared at Shizuru, "You had a baby? Why didn't you yell me? Wait, is Kuga your baby momma?" she asked, looking up the stairs again. Okay, how many secrets were they keeping? Seriously?

"Shizuru!" Mikoto yelled as she ran into the room. She had tears running down her face and she clutched onto Shizuru's dress, crying into her clothes and holding her tight. "N-Nao wa-was mak-make fun of m-me!" she cried, clutching her tighter. She only came to the base of Shizuru's chest making her look like a child. Haruka gaped at her friend. Two kids... shit... They needed to start talking more.

Shizuru smiled down at the girl and started to pet her head. Mikoto looked up at Shizuru with tears shining in her eyes, making Shizuru sigh and chuckle a bit, "Mikoto, what did Yuuki-san say to you?"

"I only called her a shortie!" Nao yelled from her place near the door. The red head looked at Haruka, ran her eyes over her body, than scoffed. This made Haruka glare. "Who's the body builder?" she asked crudely.

"Nao, this is Haruka. Haruka, this is my first and second born with Natsuki, Nao and Mikoto." Shizuru replied, smiling at them. Nao raised her brows, but shrugged and went back outside to the back yard. She didn't care much as long as she wasn't fired. Shizuru smiled down at Mikoto again, "Honey, I'll talk to Nao and I'll bring you some ice cream later on tonight. Is that okay?" she asked.

"Yay! Ice cream! And a mommy!" Mikoto yelled happily, throwing her hands in the air due to her happiness. She hugged the brunette again before running out the doors again and yelling for Nao.

Haruka opened her mouth to comment, but voices were coming from upstairs. Natsuki appeared at the top of the stairs with little Kai in her arms, blowing air in his face and making him giggle. The bluenette held in high in the air while she went down the stairs, making him clap and giggle louder, "Look who's here! It's 'Zuru!" the bluenette said in a high baby voice, handing him off the Shizuru.

"Alright, is there anything else I need to know about?" Haruka yelled, glaring at everyone. Kai stopped and looked at her with his tiny golden eyes narrowed at her. All three woman watched as he lifted a small hand and reached for her. Shizuru slowly walked forward until she was right in front of the blonde. "Say hi to aunty Haruka." She whispered, bouncing Kai in her arms.

Natsuki smirked; she knew what was coming.

Haruka smiled at the baby and held out her finger at him, "Hi baby. What's you're ma-OW!" she yelled as Kai slapped her forehead. Natsuki bit her lip and chuckled, trying not to laugh. "What the hell?" the blonde yelled again, earning two more slaps.

The bluenette finally burst out laughing and went over to them, taking her son away from a giggling Shizuru and a fuming Haruka, "He doesn't like loud bitches." she said, grinning at her son and holding her hand up. Kai laughed gleefully and smacked her hand, laughing and clapping at his first high five. "Alright, let's get you in bed for you're afternoon nap." She whispered, sticking her tongue out at Haruka before making her way back upstairs.

Shizuru grinned as she watched her girlfriend until she disappeared again before turning to her friend, "Ara, I'm sure this is all coming as a surprise, yes?" she asked with a grin. Yes, she had just completely lied to her best friend about having children.. and it wasn't enough! "I'm sure my wife can take of Kai, our newest. Shall we sit and talk?"

* * *

"I can't believe you guys lied to me about everything all afternoon!" Haruka yelled as she ate her dinner. Yes, that afternoon Mai came back to meet a very confused Haruka and explained everything to the blonde, contradicting everything the two had told her before.

Hoping to make peace, Reito had offered to take Nao and Mikoto to see they're first movie. Of course he was quickly forgiven and left with the two girls. This left Mai, Kai, Haruka, Shizuru and Natsuki all alone to deal with each other.

Ok, back to dinner.

Natsuki smirked at the blonde and chuckled, "Yea, cause 'Zuru has a red head daughter that old!" she said mockingly. Both Shizuru and Mai reached around and smacked her upside the head, making the bluenette growl and hunch over. This time, Haruka laughed at her, only to get slapped again by Kai, "Come on, stupid baby! What'd I do?"

"You made fun of his Mom!" Natsuki said, smirking and giving Kai another high five. Haruka scoffed at them and picked up her empty plate, taking it to the sink. 

**_DING DONG_**

"I'll get it!" Mai said quickly, still being used to being a maid and having to do everything around the house. Seriously, she did everything. Natsuki didn't help with house work...

Haruka stopped and grinned, "I'm already up, I got it." she said, walking to the door and leaving the kitchen.

Shizuru went around and got everyone else's plate, taking them too the sink too, "I wonder if that's Mikoto and Nao with Reito. I do owe Mikoto some ice cream..." she muttered to herself.

"They've only been gone what, six hours?" Natsuki asked, getting up and reaching for a bottle of wine. "Nao can probably get them into five movies, no sweat. They'll be back in a few hours, most likely." she said, heading back to the table with a new bottle of wine and a cork.

Haruka came back into the room then, a smirk on her face, "Kuga, Mai-san. Some is here for you. He says he's an old friend." she said, holding the door open.

Natsuki and Mai shared a confused look before getting up from the table and walking out into the living room.

"Hello, ladies."

"Tate?" Natsuki screamed, jumping in front of Mai in a protective manner. The busty woman's eyes widened with fear and she backed up against the wall, falling to her knees in emotional pain. Haruka stood there confused for a second; what was going on? "Bastard, what are you doing here? I thought you were in jail!"

"I have money, too! You pay bail and they'll let you go." Tate said, smirking with his hands in his pockets. He was wearing a long brown overcoat, which was weird since it was a warm night. He took a step closer to them and let his smirk widen, "I'm here to repay the favor you so noble gave me after kick me in the balls!" he yelled.

The man took his right hand out of his pocket, revealing a small black pistol.

Time seemed to slow as he pointed the gun at Natsuki, aimed, and fired.

Mai screamed, followed by the sound of a baby crying from the kitchen.

Haruka ran towards the man.

Natsuki fell to the floor with blood dripping from her sleeve.

Shizuru came from the kitchen in time to see Natsuki hit the ground, then screamed.

* * *

**_OMAKE_ **

**Me: You hate me, don't you? **

**All: YES **

**Me: -**cringes**- It had to happen! **

**Natsuki: I had to get fucking shot? **

**Me: -**nods**- **

**Natsuki: Fuck you Shu, fuck you! **

**Shizuru: You hurt my Natsuki… **

**Kai: goo goo gaaa gaa mghs shjhuhd fsuhfhj **

**Me: -**crying**- You don't have to be so mean, Kai!**

**Kai: ufhufhesihos goo gaa **

**Me: -**sniffs**- Why don't you just stab me in the heart? **

**Mai: Where'd he get such a wide vocabulary? **

**Shizuru: -**looks at Natsuki**- …I have no idea…**

**Me: Depending on how much info I can squeeze into a single chapter... ONE MORE LEFT!  
**


	13. Teaser

"_Natsuki! Natsuki! Don't die!"_

_I could feel my head rolling around. I think I was screaming, but I couldn't feel. I was being lifted up, I knew that. Than I was put on something, strapped down, and then all I felt was wind on my face. I couldn't feel anything else. Nothing worked. I could hear voices, but not words. _

_Suddenly everything shook, and I was in darkness, then bright white lights. I tried to open my eyes and all I could see were people leaning over me, but everything was blurry and unfocused. This continued for a few minutes. I think I was in a car. _

_That's when the pain kicked in. All my senses rushed back to me at once._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and fought against the wrappings holding me down. A burning pain seared through my arm and I screamed. _

"_Hold her down!"_

"_She's too strong!" _

_I snapped my eyes open only to be blinded by a huge flashlight. I tried sitting up, but the men held me down and tightened the straps. One of them pushing on my arm, making me scream until my throat burned. _

_Then it was dark again. _

_I tried focusing on the thing happening around me. _

_Anything to forget about this pain. This unbelievable, swearing, heart tearing pain. The doors had opened and I was being pushed out of the car. Everyone was yelling. More lights, more voices. _

"_Get her an IV!"_

"_Put pressure on the wound! She's losing too much blood!"_

"_What happened!"_

"_She was shot."_

_I was shot? Whoa, wait, what? Who shot me? I screamed again as the pain was foremost in my mind again. My head rolled again as my blurry vision returned. I was on a bed and people around me were running, pushing me down a white hall. Door after door passed as they pushed me farther and farther. Then, we stopped. _

"_Prep the OR!"_

"_Add morphine!"_

_Something poked my arm. I guess that's the IV. That's when my arm got cold. I could feel it in my veins as they pushed me into the bright room. The ice was flowing through my veins slowly, working its way up my arm and to the pain. The pain was frozen as the sensation spread through the rest of my body. I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. Was this morphine? God, it was amazing!  
_

_They lifted me up and put me on another bed. I saw the roll the other one away. All I saw was red. Blood. My blood. I was dying, wasn't I?_

_They put a mask on me next and hooked the wire up onto me. I slow beeping filled the room. The beeping was my heart rate, huh? It was fast. Too fast. That's bad, isn't it?  
_

_And more lights surrounded me, as did men and woman in blue and white. _

_One of then was holding a knife. My vision got blurrier as the knife went down towards my arm. _

_And that's when I passed out. _

_

* * *

_

**Expect the Last Chapter to Everything Has A Price within the next two days. **_  
_


	14. Finish Line

**Me: FINAL FUCKING CHAPTER**

**Nao: Finally...**

**Me: Suuuch a good mood right now!**

**Mai: Let's finish this!**

**Natsuki: I'm dying!**

**Me: ...yes. Yes you are!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13 - **Finish  
**

* * *

Reito sighed as hhe leaned back in the uncomfortable waiting room chair. They had been there for half an hour and it seemed like nothing was right.

After Natsuki hit the ground, Haruka charged Tate. Tate had tried to shoot her too, but missed and was tackled to the ground. Shizuru crawled over Natsuki and tried to stop the bleeding, then yelled. She bit her tongue too hard and it started dripping blood onto the woman's face, only making the scene worse. Someone in the neighborhood had heard the shots and called 911, so police were there within a few minutes. Tate was arrested – again – and for some reason the officer made Haruka an honorary deputy...

The hospital was even worse. Stupid laws. They rushed Natsuki into surgery, but since she had no real family, no one was allowed to go back with her. This of course ripped Shizuru to shreds.

Half an hour of tears and yelling later, Shizuru had fallen asleep on one of the chairs while everyone else was left wandering about. Reito stood from his seat and got up, walking over to the vending machines. No surprise, Nao was standing in front of one of them, trying to get an old crumpled dollar through the slot even though the machine was demonized and kept spitting it out.

"Nao. I'm surprised you're not preying on the vulnerable girls here." he said, leaning against the vending machine and grinning at the small girl.

The red head scoffed at him but kept her head down, grabbing the bill and bending it over the side of the machine. "I'm not the type to take advantage of girls when their weak. That's one womanizer lesson I'm not taking to heart from you, Kanazaki."

Putting a hand over his heart, Reito flipped his hair dramatically, "I've be degraded to a last name basis... my heart pains me so, Yuuki-san."

"Fuck off." Nao replied, using her bangs to shadow her face and putting the dollar in the machine. It finally ate the dollar and Nao punched in the numbers, watching as a KitKat bar fell from the top self. "Better not have broken..." she muttered, squatting down and grabbing it through the slot.

"Isn't it supposed to play a song when you buy a KitKat or something?" Reito asked, grinning at her and helped her stand up, watching the red head just stand in from of him with her head down. He sighed and wrapped her arms around her in a hug, pulling her into his chest and petting her hair, "She'll be fine."

Nao sobbed into his shirt, gripping him tight. "I-It's taking too-too long!" she cried, shaking her head.

Pulling her closer, Reito sighed and tried to reason with her like he had been doing with Shizuru for the last half hour. "Don't worry! I bet you she'll be just fine and back to her old self within a week. They're just doing a little surgery right now, besides, I think one of the doctors even said that she was only hit in the arm, so there's absolutely nothing to worry about."

"No!" Nao yelled, pushing him away and into the vending machine while she backed away and wiped her tears – though that didn't to much as they continued to fall continuously. "You don't get it! You used to hate her! Well it's because of her that I'm not out on the streets whoring myself out anymore! I owe everything to her! If I lose her... Fuck, I dunno what I'd do!"

"Nao!"

Both looked over to see a confused looking Nina running towards them. Nao grinned instantly and pulled the bluenette into a hug, holding her close and burying herself in the older woman's neck, "Nina! What, wh- How did you get here?" she questioned.

Nina wrapped her arms around the girl's waist and grinned at the red head. She looked at both Nao, then Reito and nodded at the man, "Reito called me and told me what happened, but I got caught in a meeting. I'm sorry. He said that you... would want me here." she said, blushing a bit, "Is that true?"

"Uhhh.." Nao started, looking away and blushing a bit too, "maybe..." she muttered, glaring at the floor.

Nina smiled happily and pulled Nao closer to get again. "I really like you, Nao. I really like you and I'm glad to be here for you." she whispered softly into Nao's neck. Unable to control herself any more, Nao pulled back and cupped Nina's face with her hands. Nina was so... amazing. She was rich and powerful and yet she cared for little people like Nao.

The red head smiled at the bluenette and kissed her cheek. She pulled Nina closer to her and then connected their lips.

Reito watched with a smirk as the two continued to show each other their feelings. Of course they would end up together. Nina was Nao's idol and Nao was everything Nina never had a chance to be; normal. The man smirked to himself once more before he turned and started off in the opposite direction. Where Mai was holding Kai in her arms, holding the boy as he slept.

She looked exhausted, like she had been doing that for so long. It wasn't entirely true, but she was a new mother and this was probably the most difficult thing she had ever had to do. He walked over to her and smiled softly at her and the baby, "Mai, I'll take Kai. You look like you need a break." he said, slipping his arms under the sleeping boy and taking him slowly, not giving Mai enough time to protest.

As soon as Kai left her arms, Mai sighed and slipped back into her chair. She grinned up at him and sighed again, "Thank you so much. He feel asleep a while ago but he's a little heavy." she said, rubbing her arms. Her muscles must have been sore. And it was true Kai was a little on the heavy as hell side. Sure was a healthy kid.

"Don't worry about it, I'm sure you and everyone else could use the rest." Reito said, rocking Kai in his arms and smiling down at the boy. It seemed like the day had taken its toll on everyone. Good thing they wouldn't ever have to deal with Tate again. Can't bail out a suspect of attempted murder.

Mai slumped further in her chair as tears gathered in her eyes. This was taking its toll on her almost as much as Shizuru. After all, Mai and Natsuki had spent the last 10 years of their lives together. "No one would tell me anything since I'm not family, but can you please tell me how she's doing?" she asked, wiping her face as the tears fell.

"From what I heard before they kicked me out, is that she was only shot in the arm. So that's no problem. I'm not sure about anything else, but it is taking a long while..." he said, though the last part was muttered. Bullet removal, not that difficult. Ten minutes, tops.

Why was this taking so long...?

"Mai!" Mikoto yelled. She ran across the waiting room, startling almost everyone there, and jumped into Mai's lap. She rubbed her face into Mai's chest as she cried had. A panicking Mai wrapped her arms around the girl and sat her down on her lap, shushing her and whispering to her.

Mikoto only cried harder as she buried her face in Mai's neck. "The-They won't let m-me g-go s-see Natsuki! Sh-She's dead! They killed her!" she yelled, her voice muffles by her rapid breathing and Mai's jacket.

"No no no, babe. She's fine!" Mai said, pulling Mikoto closer to her and putting her chin on the girl's head. "I'm sure they're taking care of her. And they're not letting any of us back, so don't worry about it, honey. Natsuki will be just fine." she said, running her hands through the spiky black hair in front of her.

Mikoto looked up at Mai and sniffled, wiped her face with her hands. She sat up and kept doing this, looking a little like a kitten wiping its face. Mai and Reito couldn't help but smile and the pure innocence surrounding this girl. This must have killed her.

Finally done crying, the small girl sighed and leaned back onto Mai's shoulder. She licked her lips slightly, then seemed to nod to herself, "Mai, you know Mikoto loves you, right?" she asked.

"Of course, Mikoto. You tell me everyday. Multiple times." the busty girl said with a grin. "Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure." Mikoto said quickly. She reached up and cupped Mai's face, making the woman look at her. Mai was too stunned to respond when Mikoto closed her eyes and leaned up to kiss her.

Reito's eyes widened as he watched the scene play out before him. Both girls blushed as soon as the kiss started, then relaxed into it. Mai kissed the girl back and Reito couldn't help but let two things cross his mind.

First, that was hot.

Second, was that legal? Mikoto was a bit young... oh who cares it was hot.

Leaving the girls to their privacy, Reito took Kai and returned to his place next to Shizuru. The woman was awake and looked quite relaxed, except for the fact that her eyes were glancing at the double doors every few seconds. Reito stood in front of her and smiled sadly, "Staring won't make the doctor come out any faster."

Not a second later, the doors opened. Both turned their heads in shock to see the same doctor that had gone with Natsuki coming towards them. Great, same doctor as when they were with Mai. Shizuru stood and they both walked forward to meet them, "How is she? Is my Natsuki okay?" Shizuru asked.

The doctor sighed and nodded at them. "Okay just to be sure, you're with Natsuki Kuga, yes?" he asked. Both of them nodded. "I see… good. Wouldn't want to get that wrong again. Well in that case, she'll be okay. She was shot in the arm, which usually does little damage, but whoever shot her was smart. The bullet pierced a major artery and blew off some muscle. We were able to repair the muscle, and the artery, but she lost a lot of blood. She's had 3 transfusions and is in intensive care. You may go see her if you like, room 506. She should be awake." he said, snapping off his gloves and smiling at them.

"Shizuru, you go back. I'll get everyone else." Reito said, wasting no time and turning and looking for Nao and Nina. The two girls were sitting against the wall by the vending machines. Nina was between Nao's legs and the two were whispering to each other quietly. "Nao! She's awake! 506!" he yelled happily.

Both girls stopped and froze. Then shot up and ran past him to the waiting room and through the doors. Reito rounded the corner and froze. He gulped and cleared his throat. Mai and Mikoto instantly stopped their intense make out session and blushed, scooting away from each other. "She's awake, Mai. Room 506." he said.

"Natsuki!" Mikoto yelled, jumping to her feet and pulling Mai with her as the two of them sprinted to the room. Reito walked quickly down the hall, trying not to wake Kai. As soon as he saw the room, he sprinted the rest of the way and ran in.

Everyone was crying. Shizuru was in a chair by Natsuki's side, holding her hand and hunched over onto the bed. She was repeating 'thank you' so someone or something while her face was buried in the blanket. Natsuki was shedding a few tears, of happiness or of pain as she smiled down at Shizuru happily. Nina was in the corner, holding a sobbing Nao in her arms. Mikoto was standing on the window ledge with her arms wrapped around Mai's shoulders from behind. Mai was grinning ear to ear, though tears steamed down her face.

Reito walked further into the room and grinned at the bluenette in the bed, "Well, good morning, sunshine." he said, making Natsuki chuckle. Her voice cracked, but it was obvious she would be able to talk fine.

Natsuki held out an arm to him and grinned. "I don't know who gave my baby to that bastard, but I want him back." she said, making everyone in the room smile. Reito stepped on the other side of the bed and handed Kai off to Natsuki. The bluenette kissed her baby's cheek softly and sighed. "Mai, he's gonna be so hot one day." she muttered.

Mai sniffed and nodded, grinning and wiping her tears away, "And I bet you and Nao will teach him everything he needs to know about picking up girls, huh?" she asked, making Nao laugh to herself in the corner.

Walking to the end of the bed, Nao wiped her face and gave Natsuki a confident smirk, "What do you say, mutt? Are we gonna teach him to be the sexiest person in Fuuka? Besides us, of course." she said, smirking further.

"Deal, Spider." Natsuki said, laughing to herself. She grinned at everyone in the school, except Shizuru, who still had her head down, and winked at them, "I didn't give you too much of a scare, did I?" she asked. She couldn't help herself. Hospitals were depressing and filled with death; couldn't she try and lighten the mood a bit?

Shizuru sat up and lightly smacked Natsuki's good arm, glaring at the woman, "I swear to god Natsuki Kuga, if you ever do that to me again I'll kill you myself!" she said, wiping her face as more tears threatened to fall.

"Same for Mikoto!"

"Don't leave us, Mutt."

"We need you, Natsuki."

"Bitch better not leave."

"Please, stay."

Everyone said to her. Grins filled the room as everyone agreed on their love for one another. Natsuki felt her eyes brimming with tears for the first time that night. She bite her lip and tried to hold them back, yet failed miserably, "So then..." she paused to sniff, "this is what having a family's like, huh?" she asked. Finally, she had a family. And home. A beautiful girlfriend, a son, and a life. The one she always wanted.

"Ah, I see everyone's emotional." The doctor said as he came in. Reito moved aside and let the man in. The doctor grabbed a slip board off the end of the bed and checked it over, flipping a page and adding a small piece of paper. He grinned at everyone and stopped at the woman in the bed, "So, Natsuki, how's the pain?"

"Fine, sir." Natsuki said, nodding at him.

"Good. Now your vitals are all fine and your arm should be completely healed in 6-8 weeks. Withing that time we'll be keeping it in a splint and sling of safe keeping. So no work, no sleeping on that side, and no intense sex just yet." he said with a smirk.

Natsuki blushed, thought the brunette next to her smirked, "Ara, we may not be able to keep that promise, doctor." she said, making the bluenette's blush intensify and making the room laugh.

The man scanned the paper once more and stopped. His eye brows kitted together for a second, than he looked to Shizuru, "Fujino? Shizuru Fujino, correct?"

"Yes, is something wrong?"

"No, it's just... did you happen to get any blood on Miss Kuga before she was brought here?"

"...Yes, I'm afraid. I bit my tongue when I panicked and it bled on her face. Is there a problem?"

"Well Natsuki blood tests went through and another person's blood was tested, too, which was you. I'm not sure if this is the best time to tell you this but, you're pregnant." he said, pointing at Shizuru. He then pointed at Natsuki and smirked, "And you're the father. Well, bye." he said, putting the clip board back and exiting the room.

Every thing was silent.

No one moved.

Until Natsuki pumped her good arm in the air, "Yes! I'm a father! Fuck you god! Lesbians rule!"

* * *

_**FINAL OMAKE**_

**Me: LESBIANS RULE!**

**Nao: Hell ya!**

**Nina: Agreed**

**Haruka: YEA**

**Shizuru: Ara, yes indeed**

**Natsuki: Fuck yes**

**Mikoto: Yes!**

**Mai: Ditto**

**Reito: I agree too**

**Me: -**stares**- ...PERVERT**

**Reito: We all know that you love em to, Shu**

**Me: I loves my girlfriend and that's it! And chocolate :3 ...and SPIKE that my lesbian gives me. **

**Natsuki: Well hope you all enjoyed the story**

**Nao: Hope it was enough for you**

**Me: And I hope you wont forget my on my break! I have a 100% in spanish class and i want it to stay that way! A month into school and i fucking rock! Well goodnight my lovers and fans and stalkers who dont review **

**BUT YOU SHOULD ALL REViEW BECAUSE IT MAKES ME GASM A FLOWING RIVER OF SKITTLES! TASTE THE RAINBOW  
**


End file.
